Doctor Who AU: Will My Life Ever Be The Same?
by Fandom Girl Writer
Summary: Valarie is a soldier with a colourful past but her future is going to get a lot better when the Doctor and Rose are brought into the Van Statten's room at gunpoint. A Dalek chasing her, her friends dying and her bullets having no effect on its metal shell, and for anyone else, this should be the worst and last day of her life but it is actually the best and the first day she lives.
1. Chapter 1

Series 1: Episode 6: Dalek P1:

"So Doctor, where are we going?" Rose asked, dancing around the console after the Doctor as he flipped levers and pressed buttons, doing all manner of things Rose couldn't make sense of at all.

"I don't know! Completely new, somewhere different for once!" The Doctor shouted happily, laughing as he ran. Rose giggled, running after him. It was a usual bumpy ride but this particular one got pulled entirely off course. They were thrown around in the blue box, going this way and that until it finally stopped, ending with both Rose and the Doctor on the floor laughing.

"What happened Doctor?" Rose asked, still recovering from the violent attack of laughter.

"I don't know." He answered, getting up to look at the screen. "A distress signal, we got pulled of course, the TARDIS honed in on the distress signal." The Doctor read off the screen, his voice becoming slightly more serious. Rose sobered up but still tried to be bright, despite his gloominess.

"Well then, we better go see what's outside Doctor." She smiled, running down the ramp and throwing open the doors before he could say another word.

"Ro-" He began but stopped when he realised she'd gone. He walked after her, sighing and shaking his head, closing the doors behind him.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, looking around.

"Earth, Utah, North America." The Doctor answered in short. "About half a mile underground." He added.

"And… when are we?" Rose asked, earning a nod of acknowledgement from the Doctor.

"2012." He answered, moving to find a light switch, using his sonic at the moment.

"God, that's so close. I should be… 26." She calculated, still watching the Doctor. He turned the lights on and she looked around. "Blimey, like a great big museum." She commented, looking down the row of glass cases.

"An alien museum." The Doctor corrected. "Someone's got a hobby – they must've spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon-dust. That's the mileometer from the Roswell spaceship." The Doctor commented, gesturing to different cases.

"That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen arm; it's been stuffed!" Rose cried out in shock and disgust.

"Aw, look at you." The Doctor spoke, walking up to another case.

"What is it?" Rose asked, coming up behind him.

"An old friend of mine. Well, enemy." He changed, not thinking he would be able to count the metal head as a friend. "The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."

"Is that where the signal's coming from?"

"Nah, that's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out. Calling for help." The Doctor spoke, transfixed by the metal head, reaching out when the alarms started to blare and soldiers came rushing into the room, guns locked and loaded, ready to shoot and the Doctor was willing to bet they wouldn't think twice about killing them.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you exhibit A." Rose commented, stating the truth.

 **With Valarie:**

"And this is the last. Paid $800,000 for it." Adam introduced, carefully picking it up to give to Van Statten.

"What is it?" Van Statten asked.

"Well you see the tubes on the side? Must be to channel something, I think maybe fuel?" Adam suggested as Van Statten flipped it from side to side.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that." The stranger spoke, causing an automatic response from Ms Goddard.

"Shut it." She shouted in his face but he didn't listen.

"Really though, that's wrong." He corrected and Adam seemed to trust the man almost immediately.

"Is it dangerous?" He asked.

"No, just looks silly." He smiled, moving forwards, making every soldier in the room respond with their guns, taking aim. The man froze, to his credit, he seemed to see the danger of his situation despite his seemingly carefree nature. Van Statten held up a hand, pausing all possible shots and handed the man the device. "You just need to be..." He trailed off, concentrating on the device in his hands. "Delicate." He finished, making the device hum like music and she couldn't deny, it was interesting. She wanted to look further but didn't want to agitate Van Statten's eagle eye and settled for just enjoying the music the man was making.

"It's a musical instrument." Van Statten caught on, looking at it with a sick interest, making her swallow slightly, wondering what he was going to do with it.

"And it's a long way from home." The man added, making her wonder how he knew. Did he have some sort of qualification? Did he recognise it?

"Here let me." Van Statten snatched it from the man's hands, earning a raised brow that did not go unnoticed by her but she suspected Van Statten was too busy being infatuated with his new toy to see his displeasure.

"I did say delicate. Its reacts to the smallest fingerprint." He instructed as the man tried it, brushing his fingers over the device. "It needs precision." He added and once Van Statten had managed to make some sound come from it, he smiled. "Very good. Quite the expert." He commended, inflating his already massive ego.

"As are you." He smiled back before chucking the device to the side, making the stranger's smile fall and any trace of a small one from Valarie's face go as well. "Who exactly are you?" He asked, getting straight to business.

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?" The 'Doctor' fired back.

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake?" He asked incredulously, not believing the stranger's story.

"Pretty much sums me up yeah." The Doctor laughed, smiling again.

"Question is, how did you get in? 53 floors down with your little cat burglar accomplice." He asked, gesturing to the blond woman. "Quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty." He commended, making Valarie's fingers twitch to reach for the gun.

"She's going to smack you if you keep calling her 'she'." The woman defended and Valarie smiled, happy that not everyone was conforming to Van Statten's low standards.

"She's English too!" He commented, not even looking at her. "Hey, Little Lord Fauntleroy, got you a girlfriend." He smiled, talking to Adam who took this as his cue.

"This is Mr Henry Van Statten." He introduced.

"And who's he when he's at home?" The blond asked and Valarie wondered how they were completely oblivious to who he was despite being captured in his museum.

"Mr Van Statten owns the internet." Adam elaborated, obviously just as confused as Valarie as to how they didn't know him.

"Don't be stupid; no one owns the internet." The blond replied, dismissing the idea.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way right kids?" Van Statten smiled disgustingly.

"So you're just about an expert in everything apart from the things in your museum." The Doctor moved on, deducing the man. "Anything you don't understand you lock up." He stated.

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten asked, mocking him.

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am."

"And yet I captured you, right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me." The Doctor challenged.

"The Cage contains my one living specimen."

"And what's that?"

"Like you don't know."

"Show me."

"You wanna see it?"

"Blimey you can smell the testosterone." The blond joked, making Valarie smile with her down to Earth nature.

"Goddard, inform the Cage, we're heading down." Van Statten instructed. "You, English, look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do." He told Adam who rolled his eyes at the blatant stereotypes. "She can look after you." Van Statten gestured to Valarie. "And you, Doctor with no name. Come and see my pet." He ordered, pretending to be friendly as you walked over to the blond and Adam, having been instructed to keep them safe.

"If you'd follow me Miss. Adam." She nodded to both, and took off down the hallway, hearing them follow her.

"Sorry, I've just got to pick up the next lot." Adam excused going down a different hallway as Valarie led the blond to the workshop.

"So, what do you do?" The blond asked Valarie who was a bit shocked at being spoken to.

"I am a guard. I switch shifts often but I mostly still stay with the other exhibits instead of the Cage." Valarie explained, still walking.

"What's your name?" She asked, beating around the bush.

"Valarie Miss. Valarie Waters." She replied, adjusting her cap.

"So, what about your personal life?" She asked.

"What about it Ma'am?" Valarie asked, tilting her head.

"You're British, despite the American accent." She deduced and Valarie looked at her in interest. No one had been able to detect her British accent through the one she always put on. No one for a whole year.

"How do you know Miss?" She gave up, dropping the act.

"I'm British myself, a Londoner at your service. Got quite a bit of experience in the accent department." Rose bragged slightly, making Valarie laugh before she stopped herself.

"Sorry Miss." She apologised, not having permission to laugh.

"Don't say sorry, it's good to laugh." She allowed, smiling kindly.

"Thank you Miss."

"No problem." She smiled. "So, how much do you get paid?" She asked, folding her arms.

"I'm not allowed to say Miss. I could get fired." She spoke, covering up the topic. Rose stuck her tongue between her teeth thoughtfully.

"Right, well did you go to school or something?" She asked, moving on although she could see the information being stored in her mind for later.

"Of course I did Miss. Every day, the local comprehensive. I joined the army and suddenly I get picked up by one of Van Statten's scouts. I don't know why he picked me, probably just part of the army squadron he drafted in but here I am." She told her, watching as the blond processed her words. "I really hated school though. I know I should be grateful but it just seemed like such a waste of time. So boring and useless." She moaned, remembering how hard it was for her.

"Me too." She laughed and they both laughed together. "Me and my mate Shireen used to skip classes. Run out of school, go to the local chippy or something. Drove my Mum mad when they called home." She revealed, making her laugh with shock and amusement.

"I would never be able to do something like that. It's too much. I almost caused a riot and no one ever let me forget it. It was just that my Mum needed me to get a good job and bring in money for Dad." She spoke and the blond smiled sympathetically, placing a hand on Valarie's shoulder supportively. "Thank you Miss." She smiled and they smiled together.

"No problem. You know, me and Shireen also went to go look at boys. There wasn't much of a choice but there were a few that were just…. Phew!" She blew out a breath, fanning her face and biting her lip nervously. Valarie giggled, trying to control herself as she remembered herself.

"Well, I didn't do much of that. Had I walked out of the school, the police would've been searching for me. I was always too good for that." Valarie told her, giggling still.

"What? No boys for you?" Valarie stopped, blushing as she looked away. "I bet you've got someone. A sweetheart?" She mocked, making Valarie giggle again. "Who is it? A fellow soldier? I don't blame you." She smiled, letting out another breath and Valarie couldn't control herself that time and laughed more.

"No Miss. No sweetheart for me." She spoke, somewhat decisively, hoping to have ended the conversation.

"Oh come on! There must be someone!" She spoke indignantly and Valarie blushed again.

"Well, there was a really cute friend back home but I don't know where he is these days. He's gone somewhere but I used to have the biggest crush on him. He had such a cute smile and he always used to help in the shop." She explained while the blond nodded along, murmuring her assent.

"Hmm yeah, I love a nice smile. And helping out is always a bonus. Cute, caring, kind and sensitive. Why didn't you marry him?" She asked, making her blush and giggle again.

"Because I didn't know if he loved me. He could've had someone else for all I know." She defended, rolling her eyes at the thought.

"What about anyone now? Do you have a friend here?" She asked, letting her get away with that one.

"Oh, well I have Hugh but he's more like a brother than a boyfriend." Valarie spoke, remembering the morning and their daily routine but Hugh was never too stern. She always thought he shouldn't be a soldier that he was more of a small town trade guy but she never objected because it wasn't her choice to make.

"But really, these soldiers do look good in their uniforms right?" She asked, nudging her.

"They're my friends Miss, but yes. It is not my place to say but yeah. I agree." Valarie smiled, trying to keep calm and wonder how this conversation got here. "But you don't need a uniform to look good." Valarie spoke, remembering her earlier encounter the other day.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, sensing there was more to the story.

"I was in the jeep with Hugh. We were doing the regular town trip where we send letters, collect sweets etcetera and this man in a huge navy trenchcoat who looked quite hot, I can't really remember his face, just his clothes. It's quite blurred for some reason." Valarie excused, holding her head as she recalled what happened. "I was walking past him, and he tripped." She finished, with an odd smile.

"He tripped?" Rose repeated incredulously.

"He tripped." Valarie confirmed, nodding. "I saw him looking at me and when I looked back, he tripped. Almost fell to the floor before he caught himself." She elaborated.

"What were you doing?" Rose asked, wondering how that happened. She knew Valarie was very pretty and should have that reaction but the entire circumstance seemed very odd.

"I was just walking to Hugh. He was getting the jeep ready and I jogged a bit to catch up to him because he was playing around and moving the jeep. He didn't make it too hard and I caught up easily but I did run. Then I hung off the side of it before he slowed down enough for me to get in, when I looked back though. He was gone." Valarie told her, not fully understanding why Rose's face became a bit more thoughtful. She didn't think anything of it but Rose was deep in thought wondering if he was an alien or had gotten his hands on some alien tech.

"Have you seen him since then?" Rose asked, wanting the details so she could tell the Doctor.

"No. It was an experience that's for sure though." Valarie joked, making Rose laugh a little awkwardly as she barely noticed.

"You are very pretty though, it's no surprise he tripped over himself." Rose winked as Valarie bit her lip, adjusting her cap again nervously.

"I'm not that pretty Ma'am." She retorted as Rose rolled her eyes, snatching the cap from off Valarie's head.

"Now if we just do this…" She told her, pulling out the hairband holding her short hair in a ponytail. Her hair fell around her and she quickly put her hand to her head, raking her fingers through the strands. "See? You look great. Especially with your tan colour, it works so well with your black hair. You look great." Rose reassured as Valarie redid her hair quickly with another hairband on her wrist.

"My skin is a little more than tan. I would say I'm rather brown." Valarie laughed as Rose nudged her.

"The point still stands." She protested, offering the band back to her as she waved her hand at it.

"Keep it. Consider it a gift." She joked as Rose snapped the band around her wrist.

"Are you happy here?" She asked, slowly turning more and more serious.

"Yes, why do you ask Miss?" Valarie spoke, turning back around. She had been avoiding her gaze and turning away.

"No reason. It's just, Van Statten doesn't seem so nice." Rose explained, going about it lightly as she expressed her thoughts of the man.

"In truth Miss, I don't like it very much. I was much happier in the army but I don't even know if that's the place for me anymore. I don't know where I fit in." She confided and the woman smiled sadly at her.

"I get it, I used to work in a shop, every day was the exact same. Get up, get the bus, work then come home and eat chips."

"Sorry about the mess, Mr Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, as long as I deliver the goods." Adam apologised, walking back in and cutting their conversation short. "What do you think, that is?" He asked, picking up something from the basket near the side.

"A lump of metal?" She asked, taking it in her hands carefully.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think, I'm almost certain it's from the hull of a spacecraft." Adam whispered in awed tones, making Valarie roll her eyes as they weren't looking. "The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet. Spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist." He whispered again to the blond, who was playing with her ear.

"That's amazing." She complimented yet she didn't seem to be fully amazed, like she'd already believed it and didn't need proof but without proof she only sounded like a nutter.

"I know it sounds incredible but I honestly believe the entire universe is just teeming with life." Adam expressed and she carried on playing with her ear and Valarie took it as a sign of lying or hiding something. Neither was a good thing in Van Statten's base.

"I'm gobsmacked, yeah. And you do what? Sit here and catalogue it?" She asked, gesturing to the workshop around them.

"Best job in the world." He replied, getting to work.

"Imagine if you could get out there?" The woman asked, watching him carefully for his reaction as Valarie did for hers. "Travel amongst the stars and see it for real." She enticed.

"Yeah, I'd give anything." Adam admitted, entertaining the idea for a moment before coming back to Earth. "I don't think it's going to happen though, not in our lifetimes." He ended.

"Oh, you never know." She dismissed, dropping her ear. The timing was incredibly weird. "What about all those people who say they've been inside spaceships and things and talked to aliens?" She asked, raising a point.

"I think they're nutters." Adam stated, matter of factly. She turned around at this from examining the shelf and seemed almost let down for some reason.

"Yeah me too." She agreed, any trace of the disappointment from before gone as they laughed together. "So, how'd you end up here?"

"Van Statten has agents all over the world, looking for geniuses to recruit." Adam spoke, speaking too much to the blond, Valarie thought but knew that it wouldn't make much difference as Van Statten was probably going to wipe her memory anyway.

"Oh right, you're a genius." She mocked a little and Adam just shrugged it off, obviously having had to deal with it before.

"Sorry, but yeah; I can't help it, I was born clever." He told her before launching into one of his stories about his genius. "When I was 8, I logged onto the US defence system. Nearly caused World War 3." He bragged.

"What, and that's funny is it?" The blond asked, challenging him.

"You should've been there, just to see them running about. Fantastic!" He laughed.

"You sound like the Doctor." She commented and Adam asked what he'd obviously wanted to.

"Are you and him…?" He trailed off, not finishing the question.

"No, we're just friends." She defended and Valarie almost had to get out the room for fear of being sick.

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"Just is."

"So, wouldn't you rather be downstairs? You've got all these pieces of metal and everything, but Mr Van Statten's got a living creature down there." She asked, moving closer towards him.

"Yeah, well I did ask but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comms system." He boasted, tilting his head at the blond.

"Let's have a look then."

"It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird, it's kind of useless. It's just like this great, big pepper-pot." He described, hacking into the comms with Rose leaning over his shoulder. The video link showed the creature being drilled into by one of Van Statten's mindless creatures.

"It's being tortured, where's the Doctor?" She asked immediately.

"I don't know." Adam responded, not having access to anywhere else.

"I do." Valarie cut in, having been listening for long enough.

"Take me down there now." She demanded and Valarie, gestured for her to follow as she used her security clearance to get through every border. She held her hand to her earpiece, talking to another guard about the Doctor in hushed tones so the blond wouldn't hear. It wasn't good news.

"Hold it right there." The guard asked, holding his gun up at them.

"Special clearance from Van Statten himself. They're hoping to get it to talk again." Valarie lied, holding up her badge. They got into the Cage with the creature and she only warned her. "Don't get too close. Don't die." She conditioned, trying to make her be careful as she watched the rebellious teen go closer.

"Hello? Are you in pain?" Rose asked tentatively. "My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend who can help, he's called the Doctor. What's your name?" She asked, walking right up to the eyestalk.

"Yes." The machine croaked and Valarie's heartstrings were tugged as she watched it communicate.

"What?" Rose asked, confused at its answer.

"I am in pain." It confirmed. "They torture me, but still they fear me. Do you fear me?" It asked, moving its eyestalk up so it could look at her.

"No." Rose answered honestly. She was a bit scared but she didn't fear the Dalek itself.

"I am dying." It admitted and Valarie took a few steps further to reach for the Dalek to sooth it but stopped, remembering her position.

"No, we can help." Rose began, her 'rebellious teen' phase changing into the mature woman she was growing into.

"I welcome death." Its robotic voice croaked, having difficulty with some words. "But, I am glad that before I die, I met a human who was not afraid." It spoke and Valarie breathed hard, trying to keep away from the two.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Rose appealed one last time.

"My race is dead." It's voice breaking up the words. "I shall die alone." It stated and not for the first time, Valarie's anger at Van Statten flared up, making her clench her jaw and cast her eyes away. Rose went to touch the Dalek and Valarie noticed too late, running to grab her hand after it had burnt her. She started to pull her away as the Dalek began to start screaming with renewed life. "Genetic material extrapolated! Initiate cellular reconstruction!" It shouted, breaking the chains. Valarie grabbed Adam and Rose, pulling them with their arms away from the monster. Simmons came in with his drill like always, angry.

"What the hell have you done?" He asked, going up to it. She pushed the two civilians out of the Cage staying to watch what would happen to it. Simmons walked up to it, watching as it aimed it's plunger like arm at him. "What're you going to do? Sucker me to death?" He asked, mocking it for seconds before it launched it at his face, engulfing him.

9


	2. Chapter 2

Series 1: Episode 6: Dalek P2:

Valarie ran to try and help him but was pulled back by another guard, one of her friends. "Help him, it's killing him!" She screamed at him.

"Don't, it'll make it worse. He's gone." Hugh whispered as he held her in a hug from behind, trying to keep her from getting to the man. She struggled for a few seconds before realising she couldn't do anything and sighed, becoming lax in his arms. He let go and she looked up to see Simmons gone and all that was left was his pile of worker's clothes on the floor. She pulled away, dragging both Rose and Adam out of the Cage as a Cage worker began to close the door.

She walked out and saw the Doctor on the screen talking and heard as he said. "A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." He spoke and Valarie turned around to see the door closed but the keypad changing as she assumed the Dalek tried to get out. She watched as it changed numbers rapidly, going from one to the other in a flash. She watched, transfixed as were all the other, simply waiting for it to come out. She unhooked her gun and pointed it, ready to fight. An asterisk appeared one by one onto the keypad, indicating their imminent deaths and the door opened revealing the 'pepper-pot' officially pissed.

"Open fire!" The command came and bullets rained down on the Dalek, many from Valarie's yet it remained, sitting there.

"Don't shoot it I want it unharmed!" Van Statten shouted through the screen and Valarie ignored him, not wanting to die any time soon.

"Rose get out of there!" The Doctor shouted, his voice getting louder as he worried.

"Valarie! Take the civilians and get them out alive that is your job, got that?" Hugh asked, going into soldier mode as the bullets did nothing. The Dalek changed directions, providing them with the perfect cover as Valarie looked at Hugh, processing her orders and understanding what they meant.

"Hugh…" She trailed off, looking him in the eye as he put on his brave face and interrupted her.

"Go. Now." He spoke and she swallowed. "Be safe." He added and she smiled, before placing a kiss on his cheek and adding her own comment.

"You too." She smiled and turned to Adam and Rose who had been watching. "Move, move, move!" She shouted, moving her arms in the direction and stole one last glance at Hugh who smiled supportively before racing off after them.

She heard him say, "Abandoning the Cage Sir." And run off in the opposite direction and she smiled a little easier but had the ominous feeling growing in the pit of her stomach that this was far from over and one of them might not survive. She pushed it away, running with them as they got to a fleet of soldier.

"Civilians, let them through!" She shouted and the soldiers made way before returning to their battle positions. She ran after them but not before hearing a scream coming from behind her. She turned around and saw the dank, grey corridors as you always did but somehow, they seemed a little bleaker. She swallowed hard, pushing back the tears and turned back around, catching up to the two. They arrived at stairs and Rose marvelled at them.

"Stairs, that's more like it! Hasn't got legs, its stuck!" She smiled, holding Adam's shoulder. Valarie came up behind them and saw the Dalek approaching, the gunfire having died out, the soldiers along with it. Tears ran down her face as she let them fall, not having the energy to fight them anymore. She'd lost so many good friends in one battle and she had to protect two civilians who were her duty. It was fair to say, it was all catching up to her no matter how fast she ran.

"It's coming, get up them!" She shouted, keeping up the rear as they ran up them to the second flight, watching as the Dalek came behind them, stuck. It looked inquisitively up at them, its eyestalk moving to locate them. Rose let out a ragged breath and Adam boasted.

"Great big alien death machine. Defeated by a flight of stairs." He mocked as the Dalek remained strangely silent. Valarie knew she had to stick to protocol and she pointed her gun at it, resisting the urge to shoot.

"Now listen to me." She commanded, grabbing its attention. "I demand that you return to your Cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mr Van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you, and maybe that was wrong," She spoke, still processing the recent events. "But people have died, and that stops. Right now." She demanded, her voice shaking slightly as she thought of Hugh and her lost friends. If he wasn't dead before, she had the hollow, empty feeling knowing he probably was now.

Instead of taking the shot for him, she had run away. It was disrespectful, rude and not in normal etiquette but it was a soldier's view and one she had to adopt to survive in that moment. So she could avenge her lost friends. "The killing stops have you got that? I demand that you surrender is that clear?" She asked, her voice hardening as her hand started to shake. She gripped her gun tighter, hoping to convey her message clearly.

"Elevate." The robotic voice croaked, not answering at all but simply doing what it said. Elevating. It levitated in the air for a few moments before going up the stairs, flying.

"Oh my God." Rose let out, terrified and Valarie's breaths became more ragged and cut off as she tried to find a way out from the situation.

"Adam, get her out of here." She ordered, turning to the shocked man. Rose turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come with us, you can't stop it." She warned, tempting her.

"Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back, just run! Run!" She shouted, letting loose with all she had, firing everything as Rose and Adam fled. The laser shooter pointed upwards, aiming itself on her and she timed it correctly, waiting until it had thought it had her and ducked as she felt the heat of the laser beam graze the skin on her back. She threw the gun at it, only to have it fall to the ground as a melted clump of metal and fled, running after the two of them while the Dalek was occupied with the stairs. Her back was bleeding, the stinging slowing her down slightly but the adrenaline making up for it. She ran after them, hoping to make it.

She saw the two running in front of her and saw Rose turn back and see her. "Keep going!" She shouted, still running and Rose followed her instruction, making it to the storage department where boxes were laid out everywhere. Valarie heard the instruction to hold their fire as she dodged one more laser beam behind her and see it hit the wall instead, making a mark. She followed them into the storage room and heard the General sigh again at another interruption. She put her hands up in surrender and went to Rose and Adam who breathed a sigh of relief at her survival.

Valarie started to pull them along with her, trying to get them out and complete her last mission tasked to her by Hugh and make him proud when Rose slowed down and talked. "It was looking at me." She commented and she ignored her, having her thoughts voiced through Adam.

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us." He reminded her incredulously.

"No, but it was looking right at me!" She protested, pulling her arm out of her grip.

"So? It's just a sort of metal eye thing, it's looking all around." Adam spoke, trying to describe the eyestalk. Rose shook her head, still believing in something she saw.

"I don't know, it's like there's something inside, looking at me like..." She trailed off, lost in her thoughts. "Like it knows me." She finished the thought, making Valarie involuntarily shudder. It was only a small one and unnoticeable but it was there.

"You think there's a creature inside?" Valarie asked, tipping her head and Rose nodded, still thinking it over. "Well, then we need to tell your Doctor. He's the expert." She cemented her plan, using her assertiveness to get them onside as they nodded along with her. But she quickly snapped out of it when her back started to sting more and she heard the General speak.

"On my mark." He warns and she pulled them along again, this time receiving no resistance.

"Come on, we have to go!" She spoke, her voice getting louder as she pulled them along.

"Open fire!" The General shouted and she ducked your head at the sound of the gunshots, Adam and Rose doing the same. Valarie led them away from the fight, not wanting to witness any more deaths or have an innocent witness it either. She heard the screams and covered her ears, more tears falling down her face as she ran, letting go of their arms and trusting them to follow by themselves. She ran up more flights of stairs, hearing the gunshots fade and the screaming start. Rose's phone started to ring and she answered, seeing the Doctor's name.

"This isn't the best time!" She excused, running up the stairs.

"Where are you?" He asks, getting straight to business.

"Level 49." Valarie replied, bypassing Rose and moving past her as she slows down.

"You've got to keep moving, the vault's being sealed off, up at level 46." He tells her and she sighed.

"Can't you stop them closing?" She asks, slowing even more.

"He's closing them." Valarie tells her at the same time the Doctor does. Rose looks at her, bewildered for a moment before she told her to move on. "Come on, hurry up!" She shouted and she started to move again.

"I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run!" The Doctor shouted, prompting Rose to push herself, gripping the phone. They make it to level 46 and see the door, sprinting for it.

"We're nearly there, give us two seconds!" Rose spoke, trying to catch up to Valarie and Adam.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor apologised, closing the bulkheads. Valarie makes it through first, ducking under and shouting for the other two to hurry up. Adam is next, rolling under but the door closes on Rose, trapping her before she can get through.

"Rose!" Valarie shouted, banging on the door as she pulled out her gun.

"Don't! Don't try and open it, we can't take that risk." Rose shouted in reply, stopping her as she faltered, putting it back in her holster for later. She then addressed the Doctor while Valarie kept banging on the bulkhead, slowly but surely, each attempt becoming weaker and failing to do anything. "Sorry, I was a bit slow." She apologised, talking into the phone. "See you then Doctor." She finished, her breathing turning ragged and short. "It wasn't your fault. Remember that ok? It wasn't your fault." She repeated and more tears stream down Valarie's face, knowing it was her fault instead. "And d'you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Valarie waited on the other side of the bulkhead with Adam who is also grieving in his own way. He is silent and bowing his head when they hear the familiar shout of "Exterminate!" And the electrical pulsing sound that follows afterwards. Valarie sighs, sinking to the ground with sheer exhaustion and pain as she cries. Adam is the strong one, picking her up by her shoulders and helping support her back to the main base with Ms Goddard, Van Statten and the Doctor. The door opens and Ms Goddard is quick to help Valarie sit down. The Doctor turns on Adam and started to shout in an already angry rage.

"You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind!" He shouted, towering over him.

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam shot back, refusing to back down.

"Doctor! Adam! Please stop!" Valarie shouts, raising her voice to be heard over the shouting. "D'you think that Rose would've wanted this?" She asks, leaving Adam silent.

"How do you know what she would've wanted, you don't know her!" The Doctor shouted, turning on Valarie.

"No, not as well as you I suppose!" She admitted. "But I know enough to know she wouldn't want fighting so shut up!" She shouted, holding her head up high. "Rose Tyler didn't scream when she died, do you think she would've have liked to hear your petty shouting?" She asked, looking him in the eye. "Wait," She stopped, thinking over her words. "She didn't scream. How is that possible?" She asked, looking to the Doctor as his anger fades and a glimmer of hope rekindles. Before he can say anything, the screen is turned on and everyone turns to it.

"Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies." The Dalek threatened, Rose standing at laser beam's edge. Denise breathed a sigh of relief and placed her head on the table, trying to calm herself while she let the Doctor take centre stage.

"You're alive!" The Doctor breaths incredulously, walking to the screen.

"Can't get rid of me." Rose joked nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I thought you were dead." The Doctor spoke sternly, forgetting the Dalek until it repeated itself.

"Open the bulkhead!" It screamed again, cutting through the moment.

"Don't do it!" Rose replied to the demand.

"What use are emotions, if you will not save the woman you love?" The Dalek questioned, shifting its laser shooter again. The Doctor turned to Van Statten who was saying every emotion in his facial expression and he moved to the computer with a few simple words.

"I killed her once. I can't do it again." He decided, opening the bulkhead. Diana bowed her head, wondering if any man could love her so much as she secretly smiled at his decision and Adam was torn obviously while Van Statten was angry. Valarie lifted her head in relief, having been looking at the Doctor with a glare, telling him to open that bulkhead or she would do worse than kill him.

"What the hell do we do now? You bleeding heart, what do we do?" Van Statten asked, angry and emotional.

"Kill it when it gets here." Adam suggested but Valarie shot down the idea.

"All the guns are useless and the only alien weapons are in the vault." She spoke with infuriated anger, hating the Dalek more than anything. Any earlier pity had faded into nothing.

"Only the catalogued ones." Adam reminded, making everyone look to him in surprise. The Doctor turned to him, shooting him a look saying, 'take me there and I won't kill you'. Adam complied, walking to the workshop with him while Diana tended to Valarie's wounds. It was dirty and most likely infected but Diana did what she could with the cleanser and bandaged it up, taking off the outer layers of the uniform. While she did this, Van Statten paced the room, fretting over what would happen and obsessing over his reflection in case he was to die. Valarie hobbled to the workshop with Diana supporting her and found it empty, deducing they had gone to save Rose in the main room with Van Statten. She demanded to be taken back there as Diana protested, saying it was dangerous. It didn't take long for her to be convinced as she glared at her.

They went back, finding the elevators were in use and waited, not planning to use the stairs any time soon. They waited and got in the elevator, gathering their strength and their wits if they were to potentially die any minute. The doors opened to see Van Statten backed up against the wall, begging. "I'm sorry, I just wanted you to talk!" He shouted, finishing his plea.

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek spoke and Valarie hobbled over to it, stopping when you saw Rose.

"Don't do it, don't kill him!" She stopped it, the eyestalk swivelling to face her. "You don't have to do this anymore." She reassured, looking it directly in the eye. "There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there?" She asked it as everyone in the room froze. "What do you want?" She asked in a desperate last plea. The eyestalk swivelled from one person to the other, back to Rose before it answered.

"I want… Freedom." It finally answered, looking at Rose who seemed taken aback at the request. They walked to the elevator and Diana held Valarie back, stopping her from following as it was almost certain she would die. They were sat there for what seemed like hours, waiting when Valarie got up, wanting to try and find them. She went to the lift with help from Diana who was taking control, being the only non-corrupted authority high enough to command and still alive.

They tracked them to the floor they'd come in from, every soldier lost and grieving over their losses. Diana ordered them to go home and console each other, leaving Valarie with Adam as they found Rose and the Doctor together. The base was a mess and she had to clean it all up. Valarie was lost in her life, wondering what to do with her life now but knew she wanted to see one thing before she did whatever.

She ran to Rose, screaming her name and after a long hug, finally moved away. "Rose! How are you alright?" She asked, checking her over, seeing she was ok and breathing a sigh of relief.

"The Dalek didn't shoot me. When I touched it, there was some sort of mutation and it hurt the Dalek," Rose sighed, the Doctor finishing it for her.

"So it killed itself." He told her as she watched intently.

"Oh my God." Valarie breathed, looking at the two of them. "I'm so sorry, I really am." She apologised repeatedly, more tears running down her dirty, cut face as she was obviously battle worn, the back of her uniform stained with blood.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Rose told her, wiping away the tears as she consoled her.

"Oh, there's something you've got to see!" She cheered up after a moment, stuffing the feelings back down and looking back up bravely. She started to pull Rose with her hand, running to the floor where Diana was, the Doctor running after her as she brought her to see Diana sending off Van Statten.

"What the hell are you doing?" Van Statten asked as Diana signalled to the soldiers to take him.

"200 personnel dead and all because of you. Sir." She spat in his face, disgusted by his mere presence. "Take him away, wipe his memory and leave him by the road someplace." She ordered, mimicking his own actions to his employees.

"You can't do this to me! I am Henry Van Statten!" He shouted in a feeble attempt to retain his identity. Valarie sniggered and she mock waved goodbye to the terrified man. Even The Doctor let a small smirk enter his features. He wouldn't approve of the method normally, but this man deserved every punishment he got.

"And by tonight, Henry Van Statten will be a homeless, brainless junkie living on the streets of San Diego, Seattle, Sacramento – Someplace beginning with 'S'." She smiled happily, turning on her heel as she set to work, a new life and purpose filling her.

"That, was amazing." Rose declared, watching as Diana walked away. It made her laugh as she looked to her newfound friends.

"Yes it was." She smiled.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Rose asked Valarie who sighed deeply, still lost on the answer herself. Her bags was splayed out around her, her stuff and mementos of other soldiers stolen with her. She'd already spent a long time writing letters and sending things with the last of her money to the soldier's families. She'd had help but she knew most of their families and her letters had a personal touch as she placed ascots and bracelets and rings in the envelopes themselves for the family to have while the bags were shipped, using Van Statten's fortune. She'd cried more than enough tears and felt raw, her skin scrubbed and her eyes dried.

"I don't know. I really don't. I can't go back, not now. I've had enough of soldiers and the army. But my life is too far gone now. What would I do?" Valarie asked, becoming too dark as she snapped out of it, looking up at the pitying Rose who smiled supportively as she sat. "Well, I could become a nanny." She suggested with a smile as Adam came into the room with his bags. "I've had enough experience with this one haven't I?" She asked, getting up and ruffling Adam's hair as he tried to dodge it, confused at her actions. Rose and Valarie both laughed as the Doctor exited the box, all set up and ready to go. At the sight of Adam, he visibly straightened, bristling as he crossed his arms.

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's gone forever." Adam smiled as the rest laughed together at the dictator's fate. "They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it with cement, like it never existed!" Adam finished, looking around.

"About time!" Both Rose and Valarie spoke, laughing as they realised what they did.

"I'll have to go back home." He sighed, sad at not having his 'best job in the world' anymore.

"Better hurry up then, next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours." The Doctor informed curtly, pretending to look at his watch not even hiding his dislike for the supposed 'genius'. Valarie shook her head fondly, smiling at his jealousy.

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars." Rose hinted, smiling as she remembered. Valarie bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Tell him to go and stand outside then." The Doctor replied, making Valarie burst out laughing, bending over. The Doctor seemed pleased with her response while Rose gave her a death glare, making her sober up quite quickly.

"Sorry." She apologised, before smiling at the Doctor when Rose turned back.

"He's all on his own Doctor." Rose moaned, fighting his case.

"So is your other friend, you're just going to leave her as well?" The Doctor asked, thinking he had her cornered.

"Well, I was coming on to that." Rose started, sounding like a naughty child.

"Rose!" The Doctor reprimanded.

"He did help." She added, raising a good point.

"He left you down there!" The Doctor spoke indignantly as he looked at her.

"So did you." Rose fired back. "Plus, so did Valarie and you're not holding anything against her are you?" Rose asked. Valarie didn't know what they were talking about and from the looks of it, neither did Adam.

"What are you talking about? We've got to leave!" Adam reinforced, walking away as Valarie watched them with an interested look.

"Plus, they're a bit pretty." The Doctor asked, tilting his head with an unspoken question.

"Everyone is calling me that today. Thanks but seriously, I don't have any self-esteem issues or anything." Valarie joked as she whispered to Adam who laughed with her.

"I hadn't noticed." Rose pretended, keeping a straight face.

"On your own head." He agreed, turning back and opening the door with a key.

"What are you doing? She said cement." Adam reminded them. "She wasn't joking, we're going to get sealed in!" He spoke as they entered the box. Valarie picked up her stuff and tapped the boy on the arm.

"Adam," She started, the Doctor's ears picking up on it as both Rose and him waited near the doors to see if they would follow or not. "Shut up." She told him as she walked in, making the Doctor smile with one of Rose's choices. "Doctor?" She asked hesitantly as she walked in with her hands in front of her, expecting it to be dark and small before being bathed in light, the magnificence of the TARDIS making her gasp in shock. Her 'o' quickly turned into a smile as she looked around the miracle of time travel. The Doctor smiled, waiting for Adam before he launched into his usual explanation.

The boy came in and the Doctor turned around, pulling a lever as the box started to thrum and move as Valarie gripped the bar tightly, terrified before apologising to her, not knowing an actual entity called the TARDIS was actually there, listening and steadying to console her. She thanked her, still not knowing as it was her own weird way of doing things. She could just feel the energy around the place and knew something else was there, even if they could not see it. The Doctor and Rose watched with shock as the TARDIS responded with a happy thrum at her words. "How did you do that?" Rose asked, walking forwards, Adam's shocked ramblings forgotten.

"Do what?" Valarie asked, moving further into the TARDIS as she looked around.

"Talk to the TARDIS. I haven't been able to do that since the Time War." The Doctor breathed, walking towards her with Rose as she shrugged.

"I don't know. I could feel her, I guess? She's everywhere, it's obvious but I never knew she was called the TARDIS. I didn't know I was speaking with her, I was just thanking the energy." She spoke, her words making sense to herself, not knowing whether it did or not to anyone else.

"She's something different. You made a good choice with this one Rose." The Doctor commended, walking back to the console as he declared the mystery somewhat solved with her explanation. He lovingly stroked the controls, hoping for the same reaction but only receiving a smaller one compared to Valarie's. He sighed but perked up as he saw Rose and Valarie watching. "Now, the TARDIS. You're obviously a bit confused right?" He asked, launching into his normal tirade as Valarie and Adam soaked it all in while Rose chipped in every now and then, both listening eagerly.

This was a whole new adventure and Valarie intended to enjoy every second she could. It may not be the conventional new life but it was something she didn't want to change at all. This was her life now, she had a new purpose. To take care of Adam and Rose and the Doctor. Her new friends, but also to better herself. She would not let this opportunity go to waste. She had so much knowledge at her fingertips, all she had to do was grab it, and not let go.

8


	3. Chapter 3

Series 1: Episode 6: Dalek Epilogue:

"No, Hugh. Run, run. Just run!" Valarie woke up writhing in pain, her back irritating her as she itched at her back, the wounds not healing properly. She undid the bandages and washed it again before reapplying the ointment she'd found in the TARDIS medical bay and then reapplied them with her vest on top. It stung and burnt her but she winced through it, getting up from her bed in the TARDIS. She got her robe like normal, not being able to go back to sleep. Trusting the TARDIS to take her to the kitchen like she always did, she took off down the corridors.

"Thank you darling." She whispered to the TARDIS that being her new pet name for her machine. She went to the cereal, knowing the toaster would make too much noise and poured herself a bowl of Coco Pops, eating it right there and then without bothering to turn the lights on. She knew the kitchen well enough in the dark, this being her normal routine for the past few nights and was silent, her phone left in her room, opting to simply sit in silence. Valarie kept eating in the dark until the light was turned on without her doing anything and she jumped, almost spilling the milk over the bowl as she looked around quickly, putting the bowl down.

"Hello?" The Doctor asked as he walked in. "Valarie?" He asked, seeing her. "What are you doing, its 3:00 in the morning." He told her as she tucked her messy hair behind her head sheepishly.

"Nothing." She told him as she got up, ready to run out of the room.

"Valarie, the TARDIS is worried. She sent me a note telling me what's happening with you and I'm worried as well." The Doctor stopped her as she began to chug down the leftover milk in the bowl. His words stopped her in her tracks and she turned around from the sink and looked at him.

"What? What did she tell you?" She asked, feeling sick.

"That you've been having nightmares and that you have been coming here for the past few days. And you've been going on only a few hour sleep. I may not be a medical doctor but I know enough to know that what you're doing to yourself isn't right." He told her as he walked forwards to talk better. She put her hands around herself as she gave in, moving to sit down again. "What's wrong?" He asked comfortingly.

"I don't know. Every time I go to sleep these images just come. They won't ever go away, they just keep coming. Every night, every time I go to sleep." She repeated, holding her head, about to break down.

"What images?" The Doctor gently prompted as she sat down on the stool resignedly, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Hugh. All my friends, the soldiers dying. The General, the Dalek even. I just see them all, they all appear, always. Sometimes it focuses on one, sometimes the different times I try to go back to sleep it shows me all of them dying at once. Sometimes I'm too scared to go back to sleep." She told him, everything pouring out of her as she hung her head. The Doctor brought a stool around to sit in front of her. Once he did, she flinched, tears flooding her vision as she gently shook.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked, at a loss of words for anything else to say.

"Ever since I came into the TARDIS." She told him brokenly. "But the past few days. Like the TARDIS said. I, I couldn't go back to sleep. I kept waking up and I just couldn't do it. So I came here instead. I just wake up instead." She elaborated, her voice barely translating through the tears.

"Valarie…" The Doctor whispered, his hearts breaking to see his new companion like this.

"I'm sorry. I just can't. Seeing them again, like this, it just hurts." She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper as she did.

"Of course it is." He sympathised. They sat in silence for a while, the Doctor awkwardly placing an arm around her. After she had calmed down a bit, he tried to suggest how he could help her. "What if I could help you?" He asked as she looked up.

"How?" She asked, wiping at her tear-stained face.

"What if I could make you sleep without the dreams? Just nothing." He suggested a bit nervous, knowing she might reject his help and he wouldn't know what else he could do for her apart from that. Dream patches wouldn't be the best as their side effects included drowsiness and Valarie was too important for them have drugged up. She'd saved their butts a lot for only one adventure and she'd been doing a lot of it by herself.

"That would be great but what would it cost? There's always a cost." She told him knowingly.

"I just have to use my telepathic skills." He boasted slightly, making Valarie burst out into watery laughter. "I put my hands to your head like this." He spoke, demonstrating as she looked at them worriedly. "Then you have to open your mind, and I can make you sleep." He told her as she breathed harder, almost scared at the thought.

"I just have to open my mind?" She asked and the Doctor nodded with a small smile. The TARDIS thrummed in assurance and she swallowed before closing her eyes and wiping her face roughly before controlling her fear and using it to open her mind. She breathed it out and the Doctor entered her mind. He saw her fear but he saw her excitement and want to learn about time and space. He saw her grief and torment and want to save others but he also saw her life before the TARDIS but he chose not to pry into that, mainly staying on emotions and sad, recent experiences.

"Well done. Just breathe, concentrate and sleep." He whispered as she did just that before collapsing in his arms. Her breathing calmed and she seemed at peace as he picked her up, taking her back to her room which the TARDIS helpfully put it closer to the kitchen. He laid her under the covers and the TARDIS took off her robe for her with a well-aimed teleport. He patted the wall affectionately as his way of saying thank you. He walked out as she slept peacefully and the next day stopped Rose from waking her up too soon, just letting her sleep to catch up after so long without any sufficient sleep.

She woke up at midday and wandered into the main TARDIS control room, her hands getting tied up in her dressing gown as she tried to wipe away any sleep from her eyes. "Rose? Doctor?" She called as she stumbled blearily into the room. She gripped the railing, reeling away from the light and managed to open her eyes properly. "Doctor?" She asked again as she sat in the chair. As if on cue, he walked into the console room and smiled at her as she almost fell back asleep on the chair, barely blinking herself back awake.

"Hey Valarie. Feeling better?" He asked and she got up, only to sit back down again.

"Yeah, my head is much better. I'm still a bit tired but I can actually feel myself moving now." She told him, resting peacefully on the chair. The Doctor gave her a smile at her response. "But Doctor, how did you do it? Telepathic skills yes, but I feel like if I go to sleep, it might not happen again." She explained, still trying to understand. "The dreams I mean." She elaborated, nervously trying to get him to understand what she was asking.

"I entered your mind. I saw what your thoughts were and I…" The Doctor trailed off sadly.

"Doctor?" Valarie asked, fear creeping into her voice. She knew all about her thoughts and how overactive her thoughts were and worried about what he did.

"I suppressed them." He told her as she swallowed nothing, fear chasing her heart as it jumped to her throat.

"How?" She asked, holding her head. She'd gotten up and all sleep she'd been fighting back was gone, Valarie Waters was wide awake.

"I," He started, going to apologise but thought better of it. "You kept remembering the deaths, and trying to change what happened, or what you thought happened, so I suppressed them." He stumbled over his words and Valarie took a step back, gripping the railing so hard her knuckles were starting to hurt but she barely registered it.

"So, the dreams won't come because you sped up the grieving stage?" Valarie asked incredulously, the disgust obvious in her voice.

"Yes." The Doctor breathed, barely able to say it.

"Oh my God. Doctor? My friends, my family? The soldiers I fought with died, and now I'm just to forget how much I loved them? How much they meant to me?" She asked, tears springing to her eyes.

"No, it was never meant to be like that. I never meant for that to happen." The Doctor tried to defend, moving closer. "I promise, it was never my intention but it was all I could think of." He put his arm around her frozen body guiding her back to the seat.

"But Hugh…" Valarie trailed off as the tears flooded down her face.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." He told her, comforting her in a side hug.

"Doctor, what do I do?" She asked, needing orders or some sort of direction to function. She'd forgotten how much the soldier ways were taught into her and how much she needed them after so long. She still needed some sort of direction when she was so lost.

"Just grieve, rest. It's ok." He soothed as she cried her heart out for everything and everyone, the vision turning black after a while as she cried herself to sleep. She woke up again covered in sweat and tears in the wet bedsheets as she looked around.

"Doctor? Rose?" She called out, wiping away the water from her eyes as Rose came running in.

"Valarie? Are you ok?" She asked, calming her as she did a few deep breathing exercises with her to stop the flood of tears. "Are you ok?" She repeated once the woman had stopped crying.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She told her, wiping sweat pressed hair from her forehead.

"Wait here, I'll run you a bath." Rose told her, running out of the room quickly as Valarie composed herself, trying to make sense of what had been happening.

"The Doctor, the dreams. What happened?" She whispered softly to herself as she remembered what happened before the darkness. She got up, only to crumble holding onto the wall as she tried to stand on her shaking legs. She took a few more steps before Rose ran back into the room and helped her to the bath, locking the door for her but trusting her to be stable enough to get in the bath herself. She lay in the water, savouring its smooth feel as she floated just above the bottom, laying her head back on nothing as she rested before opening her eyes and washing herself properly.

She spent longer than she ever had in the water, just floating as she left her mind blank and empty but when she finally left and got dressed by the TARDIS's wonderful taste, a long, tight-fitting shirt with a denim jacket and jeans, and left to try and find the Doctor in the console room. "Hey Valarie, how are you doing now?" Rose asked, rushing over to her as Valarie stumbled into the room, her skin still raw and hot from the water while her head felt like the water was still in it.

"Better, much better." She assured as they walked up the steps. "Where's the Doctor?" She asked, looking around.

"He went on another trip." Rose tutted, seemingly annoyed with him leaving her behind.

"So what are you still doing here?" Valarie asked, earning a confused look before seeing it morph into a smile as she dashed out of the room into whatever was out there. She watched as the doors closed before getting up and walking away, hoping to get to her room but it seemed the TARDIS had other ideas. She found herself in a library of sorts and put her hand to the wall to talk to her. "Darling, what am I doing here?" She asked, feeling a thrum of energy as response and she assumed she had something to do in here and decided to look around instead. She browsed the aisles and saw books from all ages and on all sorts of topics ranging from spaceship engines and the Magna Carta to banana growing.

The last one made Valarie laugh as she saw it, deciding to pick one out tentatively, encouraged by the TARDIS's temperature rise whenever she raised her hand. She eventually settled on a book about the Shadow Proclamation and its guidelines on time and space travel. A small coffee table was positioned next to a blue velvet chair behind her with pillows plumped up and ready to sit on and Valarie stumbled back into it before falling into it. She fell comfortably into it, adjusting slightly to be better suited to it, tucking her legs in.

Valarie didn't know how long she'd been sat there, reading through it all, not really taking it in but finding certain laws she decided to keep in her mind for later life. Valarie kept reading until she heard footsteps entering the library and quickly closed the book, placing it on the table and getting ready to run when she saw a flash of black leather and relaxed back into the chair. "Hey Valarie?" The Doctor spoke, more as a question as to whether they were good again or not.

"Hey Doctor. You alright?" She asked, showing him her forgiveness. She was ok with him for now, but she was still hurt by what he did.

"Yeah I guess. Are you ok?" He returned the question as he walked in, moving to stand next to her.

"Yeah." She obliged before moving onto the real questions. "Doctor?" She asked, trying to get his attention. "You know earlier?" She asked tentatively, before being interrupted by the Doctor.

"It was reversed." He reassured her, not waiting for the inevitable question. "When you understood what happened and you remembered, the floodgates opened and the memories came back." He told her as she battled with her conflicting emotions. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad about what she was being told. "What you thought came back but… maybe not in. Full strength." He finished, scared of her reaction. He didn't know what it was but he knew that Valarie was important. Something about her told his Time Lord senses that she was someone he should keep around. The way she connected with the TARDIS was only one indication. There were many others but the biggest was mostly that he was the only soldier the Doctor had liked since the Time War.

"So, it's going to start again?" Valarie asked with a slight swallow, wondering why she was hesitant about the dreams she had grieved over.

"I'm not sure. This has never been attempted before." He told her as she blew out a breath, readying herself both mentally and physically for the coming terror of the dreams she had to face.

"If it does, do you have anything for it?" She asked, surprising them both. "Not the telepathy but anything else." She quickly added, remedying her earlier question and kick-starting the Doctor's voice which was momentarily out of action.

"I'm not sure," He admitted as Valarie accepted the answer. "But there are a lot of hospitals I know where they can help." He reassured, only succeeding in making Valarie nervous. She'd never liked hospitals and to think of alien remedies was terrifying as she had only just gotten to grips with the fact there were other planets and civilisations out there.

"Well, it might not come back." Valarie suggested, not wanting to show how much the idea affected her. The Doctor acknowledged her suggestion with a nod but it seemed more like a nod to her fake optimism rather than understanding her nervousness. "Doctor?" She asked again, seeming to come up with subjects and questions whenever there was a lull in the conversation. "Do you sleep often?" She asked, the questions leading up to a request.

"Not often no, I usually have adventures by myself when you are recharging." He told her, seemingly happy to move onto a subject he knew more about. Himself. Valarie laughed quietly at his wording of 'recharging'. He must not be very big on sleeping between adventures. She wondered how Rose kept up with the alien.

"So, if I wake up too early again, could you please…?" She trailed off, wondering how to phrase it. "Could I come here and learn?" She asked, hoping he would get the hint. Saying it any other way was too embarrassing and made her seem like a child, the image which she had spent her entire life trying to break.

"I could teach you." He offered, saying what Valarie had wanted to but it seemed too childish, especially as the Doctor only seemed about 2/3 years older than her. She considered saying yes when it was phrased that way but her choice was made for her when the Doctor elaborated. "I saw your passion for learning and to better yourself. You were amazed at the new worlds, I know some great planets you should visit." He offered, changing how he worded it and Valarie nodded, trying to hide her enthusiasm. Learning about new planets and species was probably the best way to occupy the time in which she was spending awake, trying to hide from her dreams.

"Sure, that would be great." She agreed, picking up her book again. "I'm already reading the Shadow Proclamation Guideline book." She told him with a small laugh as she held it up.

"Ah, that's boring, you don't want to read that." He told her, sweeping it out of her hands and getting up. He was in his element now, explaining things. He slotted it back into the bookshelf and browsed it, walking around with new energy in his step as he pulled out another. "Ah! Now this is something you want to read!" He told her, racing back and handing it to Valarie who jumped up, ready to have a laugh instead. She flipped it over, looking at the title and laughed.

"Alien Planets 101?" She asked incredulously, laughing as she flipped in over in her hands. "Seriously?" She asked again, seeing the small hardback.

"Well, got to start somewhere right?" He asked as Valarie laughed again, walking away with the book in hand.

"Whatever you say Doctor." She smiled, laughing at him. She opened it quickly, reading as she walked, her pace slowing incredibly as she did. She reached her room in half as much time as she could have but she barely noticed, too caught up in her book to see the change.

The next morning was as she expected. She got up earlier than she should, the dreams were back. With less force but she still felt the terror. Except, Valarie had forced herself to go back to sleep instead and had gotten a few hours of good sleep before the dreams took a turn again. She kept the clothes she had on, not bothering to change as she brushed her teeth and woke up, still in her dressing gown. Valarie brushed her hair, putting it in her normal ponytail before walking out, trusting the TARDIS to take her where she needed to go.

She found herself in the library with the same blue velvet chair like yesterday but with an additional red velvet one and coffee table beside it with tea and toast. The tea was in a cup with "Be a soldier." Written on it, making Valarie sniff, failing at laughing but attempting something in acknowledgement of her old life.

Valarie guessed the red chair was where the TARDIS wanted her to sit. So she did. She sat down, having brought the book she was reading the night before and started to carry on where she'd left off. The Doctor was right, it was an interesting read. She found she had a permanent smile on her face, reading it, which sometimes progressed into a laugh at certain points. "Enjoying my pick?" The Doctor asked, walking in as he had had an alert from the TARDIS that she was awake.

Valarie looked up in surprise at his quiet entrance, her finger holding the page open so she wouldn't lost it. "Yeah, I hate to admit it but it is actually quite good." She smiled, shifting as she sipped her tea gently.

"See? Been around for couple hundred years me, I do know my stuff." He told her with crossed arms as he walked over, dropping the superior façade as soon as he adopted it.

"I don't doubt that now. It's surprisingly easy to understand, where did you get it?" Valarie asked after satisfying his ego enough.

"The Ood. Surprisingly good writers. They also understand humans quite well." The Doctor mused with a smile, almost wondering why himself. "I'm not sure how, they haven't had much contact with the race." He spoke, talking to himself.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out in the future." Valarie laughed, dismissing the answer, concentrating on her tea which was rapidly cooling as she tried to drink it quick enough to enjoy the warmth.

"Hmm." The Doctor murmured in response, snapping out of it quick enough. "Anyway, do you have any questions?" He asked, sitting down in the blue chair opposite, seemingly magicking up a cup of tea for himself.

"I thought you were going 'teach me'?" Valarie challenged, closing the book again.

"Well, there can be no learning without questions." He told her, pretending to impart some great wisdom on the ex-soldier. "Just like that now." He nodded to the question she'd just asked and Valarie rolled her eyes, knowing he was right. "So we start off with questions and then I'll answer them. I'm sure you have a lot of them, sarcastic or not." He smiled, low-key bashing her but she just laughed, smiling it off. She did have a lot of questions. And she was ready to learn everything the Doctor could offer. She was ready for everything and anything the world could offer. So she began.

"Well…"

6


	4. Chapter 4

Series 1: Episode 7: The Long Game P1:

"How do I look?" Rose asked, applying the last layer of lipstick as she turned around. Valarie smiled at her friend and gasped in mock shock.

"You look amazing!" She smiled genuinely. Rose rolled her eyes and looked away. "No really, you look great. You'll blow Adam away." She reassured before taking the blushing Rose's hands. "But are you sure it's Adam's attention you want?" She asked, placing a question that Rose had been wrestling with herself.

"Don't even bring that up again. I've been asking myself that so much, the question doesn't even register anymore." Rose sighed, brushing her already perfect hair again. Valarie smiled supportively, understanding the struggle and tried not to say any more about it apart from her last words of advice.

"Just know that if you really like Adam, you should feel comfortable around him without the make-up." She spoke, placing the words of doubt in her mind before moving on. "Anyway, how do I look?" She asked, pulling down her flower shirt over her jeans as she grabbed a jacket to wrap around her waist in case of cold.

"Great, but it would be better if you let the hair down a bit." She hinted, turning around again.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen anytime soon." Valarie replied, making sure her hair was tied back subconsciously as she mentioned it. Every hair was in place like it always was and the practiced smoothness of the ponytail made her smile with fondness.

"Fine, but mark my words. You will find a boyfriend if you're more free with yourself." She told her, making Valarie scoff. "Let the hair down, let the shirt ride up if it does." The words made Valarie jokingly, pull up her shirt before placing it back down in its perfect position. "Don't always be so self-conscious. You're not perfect and neither am I." She nodded at this, considering the words. "Take your own advice, if you are going to fall in love, let him fall in love with your imperfections as well as your perfections, as many as there are." Rose smiled, charming her. Valarie smiled at her, wondering how she got so knowledgeable about love in a few seconds.

"Fine Miss Girlfriend of the year." Valarie sassed, making Rose laugh.

"Fingers crossed." She winked, walking out with a flick of her hair, leaving the words to fester in Valarie's mind, digging a hole and not getting out. It kept popping up at random moments, like the wound on Valarie's back. It hadn't gone away, or healed properly at all. Valarie had tried to treat it herself but it didn't seem to be healing. It did worry her but she dismissed it with a wavering confidence that it was nothing too major.

"Forget it." She tried to dismiss, talking to herself as she walked out, following Rose as she waited by the door for Adam. "No point in relationships."

"So, it's 200,000, it's a spaceship, no wait a minute. Space STATION." The Doctor emphasised, whispering to Rose who was looking around. "And er, go try that gate over there. Off you go!" He ended, giving the slight details she needed to impress Adam. The Doctor opened the door and entered back in, placing his hands over Valarie's eyes who was eager to see a new planet once she had understood the explanation of time travel. She had slightly dressed up for it, not wanting to upstage Rose in any way and keeping her hair tied up and out of the way yet her fringe fell into her eyes every now and then. She couldn't find any pins and was too excited to concentrate.

"200,000?" Rose asked from outside as the Doctor confirmed it repeating.

"200,000." He brought Valarie outside and removed his hands from her back, explaining everything to her as she went to the window through the gate, looking at the view with a shaky breath. It was a lot to take in but it was amazing, she smiled as she did. "Ok, so Rose is over there trying to impress pretty boy and she wants to pretend she knows what is happening here so she asked me to tell you not to say anything until she finishes flirting." The Doctor relayed, obviously not happy.

"What about the gate?" Valarie asked, a twinkle in her eyes as the Doctor recognised it as mischief stirring and shrugged his shoulders, not sorry about her interference. They tuned back into their conversation and Valarie clicked her fingers, staying by the window as the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS. She followed a few moments later, closing the gate not so quietly.

"Adam? Out you come." Rose laughed, opening the doors. Adam walked out tentatively, like Valarie had and looked around in awe just like she had.

"Oh my God!" He let out, looking around at mainly the shift in space rather than the belief of time travel.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Rose reassured, winking at Valarie who rolled her eyes at the obvious effort she was putting in for the boy.

"Where are we?" He breathed, looking around.

"Good question." Rose commended. "Let's see." She clapped her hands together. "So erm, judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year 200,000." She spoke, making herself sound extremely clever and making Valarie cough loudly, pretending to clear her throat as she fanned her eyes, feigning the phlegm. They could hear the thrumming of the engine and Adam nodded, entranced with every word she was saying. "And if you listen, engines! We're on some sort of space station?" She deduced and the Doctor looked on with a smirk at her lies and Valarie coughed again, using the same trick. "Yep, definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here, they could turn the heating down." She hinted, looking around yet Valarie could hear the truth in those words and began to acknowledge what she was saying. She was right, it was quite hot.

"What about the gate?" Valarie asked, cutting in as she ran to it, beating Rose. She smirked at Adam desperately trying to catch up and Rose trying to keep control. They walked through and Valarie sighed happily at the view again.

"And this is…" Rose trailed off, not having any more information. "I'll let the Doctor describe it." She stopped as Valarie cleared her throat pointedly, sparing a quick glance in Rose's direction to see her death glare as she rolled her eyes.

"The 4th Great and Bountiful Human Empire. And there it is." He explained, taking over. "Planet Earth at its height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population 96 billion, the hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle." He finished with a nod as all four stared at the beautiful view, until Adam promptly passed out. Valarie sniggered, watching him fall and concentrated on the view, letting the Doctor take this one. "He's your boyfriend." He stated with a smile.

"Not anymore." Rose finished, flicking her hair as Valarie laughed.

"Told you." She spoke in a sing-song voice, walking closer to the window to inspect it. "What type of glass is this? Does it have some sort of sun filter? Otherwise what would it do if the sun reflected the light of the 5 moons?" Valarie asked, launching straight into 'bettering herself' mode. She was genuinely interested, poking the glass experimentally.

"Yeah, it does. The sun filter is in two layers. One covering the entirety of the station and another covering the windows in case the first one fails." The Doctor explained, walking forwards as well.

"Clever." Valarie commended, placing her chin in her hand, resting it. "So, do humans live here? 96 billion, there must be some overcrowding issues. Do they all migrate here or something?" Valarie asked, justifying her question.

"Yeah, right after the discovery of the new elements, they use them to build new space ships and lessen the population on Earth but they still count the people on the stations as part of Earth. Life on here's not too bad actually. They still have T.V. and news channels though." He told her and Valarie mock groaned, finished with her questions.

"I've always hated the news channel." She complained, rolling her eyes. The Doctor just laughed at this and turned to Rose who was standing there with crossed arms.

"Excuse me? Person unconscious on the floor?" She asked and both the Doctor and Valarie replied at the same time.

"He'll be fine." They dismissed, waving their arms. Rose's death glare only intensified but they turned back to the window, still talking when Adam came about himself, interrupting their conversation. Rose ran to tend to him while Valarie and the Doctor held in their sighs, letting them out in deep breaths to brace themselves for the storm of Adam.

"Come on Adam. Open your mind. You'll like this." The Doctor massaged his shoulder, pumping him up for the real treat of the proper people on the station. "Fantastic period of history – the human race at its most intelligent." He smiled, looking around as Valarie went ahead, being trusted by the Doctor to not get into too much trouble and crash their date a few times. "Culture! Food! Politics! This era has got fine food, good manners the works." He was saying before a man shouted at them.

"Out of the way!"

"Fine cuisine?" Rose asked, turning back as Valarie got in line, holding her hand out for some cash from the Doctor. He sighed before digging in his pockets, pulling out a small stick, just enough for a kronkburger and pajatos. Valarie had no idea what they were but she was excited to try it. She had had more than enough experience with rowdy crowds all wanting their dinner, or lunch or whatever meal it was in this place.

"My watch must be wrong." The Doctor frowned, looking down. "No, its fine. That's weird." He checked, turning it around and looking up. Valarie got closer and closer to the front of the line, not being able to hear what they were saying and only realised what the Doctor had done when Rose and Adam joined her in her spot in the line.

"Thanks Doctor!" She shouted back at the smiling girl. The Doctor rolled his eyes and she got to the man at the front who looked down at her from his stall.

"And what do you want sweetheart?" He asked with a fake smile.

"A kronkburger and pajato. Any drink will be fine." She spoke in the same accent as he got to work, bringing out her order as she paid. She moved back to the Doctor as Rose and Adam went to pay.

"Hey, they weren't there before! They just cut the line! They can't do that!" A man started to shout, getting the already rowdy crowd rowdier. Valarie sighed as Rose looked a bit overwhelmed, Adam even more so. Rose had experience with this stuff but this was another planet, she was very conscious of that stuff. Valarie was less so. She walked back and put her hands up in the air.

"Oi! Oi! Shut it mate, they're there because of me. I gave them my spot, calm down. You'll get your food, making a fuss ain't going to solve anything now is it? So shut your trap and let them pay." She reasoned with them, shouting above everyone else before she managed to get their attention, mocking their accent but still emanating her confidence and authority. Rose smiled and paid with their weird stick, much longer than hers and apparently newer as well. Adam watched in awe as everyone grumbled between themselves but still shut up. Rose took the food and came back, handing Valarie a stick of her own.

"Unlimited credit. Enjoy your zaffic." Rose smiled as she handed it over, gesturing to the drink. Valarie nodded, pocketing it and taking a small sip of it, smiling as she found it was nice despite the weird beef flavour. She ate the food quickly, loving the chocolate taste of the kronkburger and the pajatos were nice, their soft texture a bit of a shock looking at their appearance, but a bit dry. The only thing left was her zaffic which she sipped gently, having pocketed the rest of the pajatos and second kronkburger for later, not being able to finish it.

"Oi Mutt and Jeff! Over here!" The Doctor called, breaking up Rose's date as she walked over immediately, Adam still looking at Rose's phone. She'd sat a few tables away, simply watching them. For now. But it seemed she didn't have time to plan any more mischief as their date was already over. "Valarie!" The Doctor called as well, turning to her table as she sighed, slurping up the rest of the zaffic, finishing it and dumping it in a bin on her way to him. She looked back to Adam and saw him put the phone in his pocket. She faltered in her way at that and bumped into a rather tall man, cursing her height as she looked up at him, apologising before moving away.

"Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection. How d'you want it, by the book?" Cathica asked, turning to them as she smiled brightly. They had just been moved into a bright white room where everyone sat down together, their legs crossed and hands hovering above panels circling a white chair. Valarie had gone along with the entire management façade easily, figuring it was just to get the full experience if nothing else. Adam was a bit hesitant at breaking the law without a keyboard but went along with it anyway.

"Right from scratch thanks." The Doctor smiled, wanting to know everything, as did Valarie.

"Ok, so! Ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot, my name is Cathica Santini Khandeni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor 500 praising me. And please do." She smiled at the Doctor as Valarie turned to him, wondering what was so special about Floor 500. "Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest and beyond bias. That's company policy." She turned back to the Doctor who smiled again as Valarie put her mouth to her hand, trying not to laugh.

"Actually erm, it's the law." Suki interrupted politely, smiling at the Doctor as well.

"Yes thank you Suki." Cathica spoke curtly, cutting her off. "Ok, keep it calm. Don't show off for the guests. Here we go." She warned before getting into the seat in the middle. "And, engage safety." She spoke, every person sitting in front of the panels, putting their hands closer to the panels as the walls glowed with golden light, pulsing. All 4 of them looked around, confused as Cathica clicked her fingers, a flap in her skin opening to reveal her brain on her forehead. It was gruesome yet interesting, the sight made Valarie's mouth hang open with no control over it as she watched. "And 3…2… and spike." She spoke calmly as the people put their hands on the panels, seemingly lost in a trance. A white light flowed out of the contraption above, straight into the flap revealing her brain.

"Doctor?" Valarie asked, the one word saying everything.

"Compressed information. Streaming into her." He explained with slight disgust in his voice. "Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain IS the computer." He finished as Valarie swallowed, feeling slightly sick.

"If it all goes through her, she must be a genius." Rose noted, leaning towards the Doctor to see better as Valarie stayed where she was, already having a good view. She stood next to Adam who was also leaning forwards.

"Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much. Her head would blow up." He told them, walking around the circle, leaving the ramp as Valarie stayed still, watching. "The brain's the processor. Soon as it closes, she forgets."

"So, what about all these people round the edge?" Rose asked, pointing to them.

"They've all go tiny little chips in their head connecting them to her. And they transmit. 600 channels. Every single fact in the Empire, beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power." He explained, leaning on the inside of the bar, watching as the white stream stopped.

"You alright?" Rose asked, walking to Adam.

"I can see her brain." He stated.

"D'you want to get out?" She asked, concern taking over again.

"No, no it's just. This technology, it's amazing." He breathed, in awe of it as Valarie had an unsettled feeling of something wrong.

"This technology's wrong." The Doctor stated, making Valarie smile that she wasn't the only one thinking it. It faded quick enough that she barely registered it was there as a frown replaced it.

"Glad I'm not the only one to see it." She murmured, again invisible. Only the Doctor noticed as he did the same, the smile being corrected quickly as he knew it was wrong to smile at something that was wrong.

"Trouble?" Rose asked, attracting all eyes to her naturally.

"Oh yeah!" The Doctor smiled, both of them ready to jump in as Valarie laughed to herself, trying to be quiet.

"Suki?" Valarie asked as the woman twitched, seemingly hurt by something. She went to her side, about to place her hands on her arms supportively when the Doctor interfered.

"Stop! Touch her now and you'll become part of the circle but you haven't got a chip. The information will kill you." The Doctor spoke, whispering in her ear as he was so close, his hands on her arms to stop her from touching Suki's. Valarie turned to see his face right there, calculating eyes watching the room. She did as he instructed, getting up slowly and looking around as he was.

"Doctor? You can let go now." Valarie whispered quieter, seeing Rose's slight jealousy. He looked confused for a moment before looking at their current position and nodded, pressing his lips together.

"Ah, yes. Sorry." He replied, moving away politely with a smile which Valarie returned, a spur of the moment thought entering her mind as she hugged the Doctor, getting close to see what Rose would do. It was brief and platonic, the Doctor knew that but Valarie could still see Rose getting a bit jealous as she lingered.

"Thanks." She smiled and the Doctor shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"No problem." He dismissed and they moved on, Valarie watching Rose subtly as she tried to regain control of her emotions, unaware that she was revealing them all in the process. Luckily, only she saw. Adam was too busy watching the light and the Doctor had moved on. But a few seconds later, Suki let go of the controls as it if had burnt her. Everyone else subsequently followed, removing their hands but without any recognisable pain.

"That wasn't supposed to have happened was it?" Valarie asked, having seen the Doctor's face from the other side of the room.

"No." The Doctor replied as an unsettling feeling fell upon her.

"Come off it Suki, I wasn't even halfway! What was that for?" Cathica asked, getting back up from the chair after her trance like state had been broken.

"Sorry, it must've been a glitch." Suki apologised, her meek demeanour coming back as she held her hands close to her, brushing hair out of her face. Cathica sighed at her explanation, obviously not satisfied.

"Hey, don't blame her, it's not her fault." Valarie stood up for her, moving over to the woman and soothingly rubbed her arms, smiling supportively.

"Well thanks to her, we're going to have to work extra hours to regain the information." Cathica told her with slight disdain in her features as she thought of the idea of everything not running as smoothly as she thought in front of the 'inspectors' or whatever she thought they were.

"So you're more worried about extra hours than your work colleague? Maybe you need to rethink your priorities." Valarie shot back, making the Doctor smile with her fierce, fiery and protective nature. Cathica didn't have a chance to say anything else as the computer on the side, that no one had noticed, interrupted.

"Promotion." It notified.

"Come on, this is it come on!" Cathica chanted, all attention from the previous argument gone as she stared at the screen hopefully. "Oh God make it me. Come on, say my name. Say my name, say my name." She chanted some more, becoming quite aggressive as the 4 of them all stared at her with some degree of wariness. Rose was full on confused, furrowing her brows. The Doctor was visibly scared of this new persona and Adam watched with interest at how much jobs meant in the future. Valarie just rolled her eyes, having encountered many of her kind before. The army was quite competitive, just like any job with ranks but she also knew that even they didn't get quite as excited as Cathica. As she carried on, the Doctor's expression turned to horrified and furrowed eyebrows expressed his emotion as well.

"Promotion for… Suki Macrae Cantrell. Please proceed to floor 500." The voice spoke as Suki's mouth opened in shock, Valarie still sitting next to her.

"I don't believe it. Floor 500." Suki breathed, getting up as Valarie sat down properly and smiled up at her friend.

"How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you!" Cathica spoke, her frustration obvious as Suki walked towards the screen, not believing it.

"I don't know. I just applied on the off chance. And they've said yes!" She smiled, turning around.

"Oh it's so not fair, I've been applying to floor 500 for 3 years!" Cathica moaned and for some reason, Valarie didn't doubt she hadn't.

"What's floor 500?" Valarie asked, sensing it was important. She looked to the Doctor who was watching Cathica warily.

"The walls are made of gold." He repeated, not fully understanding it himself.

"Ok." Valarie swallowed, feeling a bit unsettled that even the Doctor didn't know what was happening on floor 500 especially when she got such a weird feeling about it. Suki got her bags, saying her last goodbyes to them all as they went to wave her off. All of them went back to the area where everyone had ate, the lift waiting as Suki stood excitedly.

"Cathica, I'm going to miss you." Suki smiled and Valarie had a feeling Cathica wouldn't miss her back. "Floor 500! Thank you!" She gushed to the Doctor who smiled at her happiness. She was so innocent and kind, she deserved this promotion but Valarie did understand Cathica's anger to some degree.

"I didn't do anything." The Doctor protested lightly.

"You're my lucky charm!" Suki protested back, sharing the good cheer.

"Alright, I'll hug anyone." The Doctor laughed, moving into a warm embrace with the happy worker. Valarie looked with a fond smile at her friends and his words seemed to soothe Rose's jealousy as she watched the two. They all chatted for a few more minutes as Valarie watched Rose go to talk to Adam. She couldn't hear what they were saying, they were too far away but she knew enough from facial expressions that they were ending whatever it was they had.

Valarie smiled but it soon faded when she saw Rose take out her TARDIS key to give to him. She had a weird feeling about him. She knew he wasn't a bad kid but the possibilities of time travel and to a 'genius'. They just didn't fit and with how he'd pocketed Rose's phone earlier, (No, she hadn't forgotten) Valarie had a feeling about him. She didn't want him to take advantage of Rose's kindness and use it for his own scientific ends.

"What was that about?" Valarie asked as Rose came back to them.

"It's just getting a bit much for him so he went to sit on the observation deck." Rose explained, not thinking anything of it. "I gave him the TARDIS key just in case." She confirmed and every uneasy feeling she'd had about this entire adventure came back at once.

"Oh my God, I've got to go! I can't keep them waiting. I'm sorry!" Suki shouted as she ran off. It pulled Valarie back to the conversation as she waved goodbye as she got into the lift. "And say goodbye to Steve for me!" She shouted from inside. "Bye!" She shouted again, almost too rushed before the doors closed. They waved but Valarie swallowed slightly, her feeling only getting worse as she looked around. She felt sick.

"Valarie? Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. To her surprise, she turned around to him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. I just… I just feel like there's something wrong." She spoke in a hurry, trying to express herself without seeming too weird. She sighed in a distressed manner as the Doctor worried.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, trying to ground her as she hyperventilated.

"You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs." Rose's words cut through the fog as she tuned back into their conversation.

"Listen. Something's wrong. Just, listen." Valarie asked, taking a breath and pointing to Rose and Cathica.

"We won't. Once you go to Floor 500, you never come back." Cathica told them and she snapped her fingers, pointing at her repeatedly as the worry increased. Words couldn't express what she wanted to say and the Doctor immediately understood as his expression turned dark. They watched as the numbers on the lift ran by in a blur, going to 500 and Cathica turned away with a sigh, not bothered by the obvious signs of something extremely wrong. The numbers started to decrease again and Cathica turned around with a frown. "It's not supposed to do that." She murmured and Valarie turned to the Doctor who had a small blue stick in his hand, hidden away from everyone except her. The Doctor smiled and winked at her as she smiled, walking back to him.

"Sonic screwdriver. Handy little thing." He whispered quietly and Valarie breathed a laugh at the simplicity of it. He put a finger to his lips and shushed her gently as she walked back, calmed down. She didn't know if it was the fact that she would be getting to see this mysterious floor 500 or the fact that she had just seen a 'sonic' screwdriver, whatever benefits that added.

"That's really weird." Cathica murmured as she walked closer, investigating like a proper journalist would and should.

"Is it?" The Doctor asked with a smirk as another bubble of laughter escaped Valarie's lips. The lift doors opened and Suki stood there with her bags. A sigh of relief filled the air from Valarie.

"Um, I don't know what happened. What did I do?" She asked, looking around in confusion.

"Nothing, it's just…" The Doctor began before finding he had no excuse for this. Valarie put a hand on his arm, telling him she had this and began her own excuse, carrying on from the Doctor.

"A management issue. One of us needs to escort you. It's actually the reason we were here, just scouting you out." Valarie smiled, walking forwards and taking control of the situation. "I'll be happy to take you, I need to get some information as well." She smiled, pretending to be the normal management worker as she walked forwards, stopped by the Doctor's warning words.

"Valarie, maybe I should go." He hinted, moving closer and Valarie turned around with a sweet smile.

"It's fine Doctor. I've got this." She hinted back, holding a hand up in front of him. He gave her a warning look which she returned with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and stepped back, letting her go.

Suki, oblivious to all the tension in the room gushed happily. "Oh thank you, I don't want to be late and it will be nice to have a management worker with me." She considered, waving again at the people as Valarie called out her goodbyes, Rose and the Doctor returning theirs more hesitantly.

"Come back soon, we haven't finished with our inspection!" Rose shouted, her warning in her look.

"You heard her!" The Doctor agreed, making Valarie laugh at their unity now that Adam was gone. Cathica rolled her eyes again, walking off as the doors closed and they both waited with growing nerves.

"While we're there could you put in a good word for me? It's a new workplace and I don't want to have no friends or be unhappy." Suki asked, playing with her bag.

"Sure, I'll see if I have the time. I might do it later, just in private but I'm sure you'll have no trouble making friends." Valarie assured, knowing she couldn't promise anything, especially with how sketchy Floor 500 seemed. The doors opened and they both took a breath, Valarie trying to hide hers as she was supposedly accustomed to this floor. She saw the frozen tundra ahead and shivered in anticipation. It was chilling to see the dark and cold so vast and obvious in a workplace. There was technology scattered around everywhere, wires scaling the walls like vines wrapping around it. It was so out of place yet so common and the thought made Valarie take a breath, fear snaking around her imagination as her thoughts turned darker. She shook it off, trying to be normal as Suki looked at her in confusion. "Well, it's a bit darker than usual. I wonder what happened. Do you have a torch?" She asked as Suki nodded, reaching down to her bag and pulling one out.

"Is it meant to be this cold?" She asked, rubbing her bare arms as she handed Valarie the torch. She accepted the cold metal gratefully and clicked it on, slightly disappointed to see it didn't do much but sought comfort in the warming metal as the energy made it work. Valarie took off the jacket from around her waist and put it on, being careful enough so that she didn't drop the torch.

"Um, yes. The cold helps the technology to not over heat with all of the important and large data they deal with up here." Valarie made up, cursing herself for being so good with lying to her. She couldn't believe that she could say such lies to someone and they would accept them normally, but Suki was an innocent one who seemed like she would believe you if you told her the moon was made of cheese.

"Oh. I guess I'll be doing that soon. Better get used it huh?" She asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere and Valarie breathed an awkward laugh. She moved in front, being careful as she slowly stepped, making sure Suki followed behind her and was safe. The door closed behind them and Valarie knew it wouldn't reopen just by seeing it as Suki ran to try and open it again, fear taking over.

"Yeah well, hopefully my petition will help." Valarie smiled, trying to put her interference into words in the similar situation. She smiled supportively as Suki gave up, picking up her bag and turning back around.

"What petition?" She asked as they ventured further into the cold.

"Suki, would you believe me if I told you I wasn't from Satellite 5?" She asked, turning around. The light was pointed at the floor and she clicked it off so no-one would see it as they revealed secrets.

"So where would you be from then?" She asked, confused, thinking it was a joke.

"From Earth. But not this Earth. Earth 198 billion years ago, or something like that." Valarie shrugged, not being able to be bothered to do the maths as she told the bewildered woman.

"How is that possible? Only the Time Agency are allowed to have access to time travel. And Time Agents don't interfere unless it changes the history horribly… Oh my God, has something happened there?" Suki asked, spinning her own theories. "Did they call for Time Agents?" She asked, seemingly slipping out of her innocent façade as she asked Valarie who was taken aback.

"They? I need to hear the name." Valarie asked, pretending she was a Time Agent. Why not? Telling who she actually was wouldn't work so why not?

"Eva Saint Julienne, last surviving member of the Freedom 15. I'm hidden behind a genetic graft but it is me." She confirmed and Valarie swallowed slightly, trying to hide her shock and pretend she knew all along. "The code-word is self-declared anarchist. Or just anarchist." She elaborated and Valarie regained her wits, standing up straighter and offering a salute to the fellow soldier which Eva returned proudly.

"Valarie Waters of the 16th Birmingham Squadron of old. Separated from Squadron in battle, presumed to be the last surviving member. Good to meet another." Valarie introduced herself, the reality of losing her entire life crashing down upon her as she shook her hand, both of them gaining a deep understanding and new bond with each other beyond the decoys. They nodded in mutual respect for each other's losses and moved forwards, a new silence created only this wasn't the awkward one of terrified façade's. This one was the stern anger of the soldiers avenging their squadrons.

10


	5. Chapter 5

Series 1: Episode 7: The Long Game P2:

They reached curtains which were draped from every wall as they moved further, the torch switched back on. Its light became more prominent as the darkness got deeper. The sound made from moving the curtains cut into the silence, almost cutting away at their hope and resilience. The mere sound was terrifying Valarie but she moved on, not letting it affect her on the outside and hoping the same would become true on the inside. They reached what looked like the same room downstairs, the white walls and panels with hand imprints in them yet what made them scream was the skeletons in the chairs. It was rotting and the skull was breaking down when she touched it, the texture finally making her snap as she screamed, the light running across the walls as it mimicked her movement.

Eva followed suit and they both got away but not before seeing all the other skeletons sitting in the places where a human should. It made Valarie want to be sick as she came back into the lift area, wondering where to go when a light appeared from one of the room, luring them. Valarie stopped in time, knowing she couldn't be caught and turned to Eva with that same perceptive smile. They gave each other a quick hug, knowing that if they stayed longer they would lose any resolve they had mustered. Valarie handed her the torch as a last gesture, no words seeming to suffice for this and stood back as 'Suki' took a breath, walking in and leaving everything behind. Valarie turned around and went back to the room she'd seen with the skeletons.

It was even worse as she could see the broken skull from which she had put her fingers in. She had to brave it alone, knowing Eva was gone into the belly of the beast. Valarie looked around, cursing the lack of light and turned to their wrist bones, seeing some sort of bracelet around it. It was the only thing that didn't seem to be decayed by time and Valarie wondered what sort of metal would be unaffected by years. Perhaps some sort of futuristic metal she hadn't heard of? The Doctor would know. She shook all thoughts of the Doctor and Rose out of her mind, knowing they were just fine in the slight heat of the levels below, safer than in the frozen tundra of Floor 500. Suddenly a scream pierced through the silence, accompanied by gunshots and Valarie jumped in shock, turning around as the scream prolonged, belonging to Eva. "Eva! Eva!" Valarie shouted, dashing through the curtains to find her when her hand was grabbed by a man who didn't seem friendly.

"Well well well, what have we here?" He asked with a devilish smile. He had white hair yet it didn't show on his face, every inch of his facial features was white and if Valarie looked hard enough she swore white flecks were dancing in the brown of his eye. He grabbed her hand with the same devilish smile and Valarie breathed hard from the sudden adrenaline and started pulling at her hand, trying to get away. "Oh, you're not going that easy." He laughed at her attempts, using the other hand to clamp some sort of bracelet around her wrist. The same one she'd seen on the skeletons. "In a world of knowledge, Miss Nobody is the key." He hissed before her entire body convulsed with electric shock and she collapsed to the ground as the man let go of her. She blacked out and woke up, strapped up to some sort of contraption, her wrists in cuffs.

"What's going on?" She murmured, her head pounding from the blackout. The man she'd seen before smiled brightly at her, showing even his teeth were a perfect white. She immediately tensed at his presence and saw her current predicament. She shifted slightly, seeing how breakable the cuffs were if she needed to run but the movement just sent an electric shock through her. Lighter than before but still quite painful as she grit her teeth, putting her head down as her body instinctively tried to curl in on itself.

"Ah yes, I really wouldn't do that if I were you. It's quite sensitive." He warned, still smiling as she struggled until the shock was over. She breathed heavily, her anger surging as she struggled to control it. She looked back up, half of her hair falling out of the ponytail as she flicked it back, trying to get a good look at the man.

"Who are you?" She asked, clenching her fists. The man let out a fake 'ooh' at her anger and smiled again, finding himself hilarious.

"I'm the Editor." He told her, waving comically before settling back into his evil smirk.

"And that means?" She asked, tired of the man already.

"Nothing much, I just have direct contact with the Editor in Chief." He shrugged, pleased with himself nonetheless.

"And who's that?" She asked, seriously considering trying to break out again just to luck out and not have to suffer this man's company.

"Just the Mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe, or Max for short." He told her nonchalantly as Valarie logged the name away in case she could use it later. "But you've asked enough questions. I think it's time for some of my own." He stopped her as Valarie tensed again. What did he need to know? "Now, who are you?" He asked, clapping his hands together.

"Don't you know?" Valarie asked, watching him carefully.

"That's it!" He shouted, startling her. "That's just it! I should know! I know everything about everyone on this station. But you! Miss Nobody. Nothing about you anywhere, on any document or any picture. No name, no picture, no imprint of you anywhere. And that's not good." He concluded, eyeing her suspiciously as she recovered her wits from his rant. "So, are you going to tell me?" He asked sweetly, tilting his head.

"No." Valarie defied, looking at him angrily. "Why should I?" She asked, being the equivalent of sticking her middle finger up at him. He laughed, looking down.

"Good question. Really good question." He commended with a fake smile. "Here's why." He finished, pressing a button from a stick in his hands and Valarie convulsed again the shock becoming more violent and quick, giving her no time between them to brace herself for the next ones. "Do you want to tell me now?" He asked, holding the button up in his hands as he hovered his finger over it. Valarie looked up, breathing heavily as she recovered trying not to fall further and get another shock. She regained her balance on shaky legs and tried to think of what to say. "Well?"

"Valarie Waters." She told him through gritted teeth, squirming slightly as she tried not to agitate the wound on her back further. He smiled, pleased with himself and lowered the stick.

"Good." He praised before turning to the screens as he heard a voice come through it.

"Rose, tell her to button it will you?" The Doctor spoke, his voice still recognisable through the speakers and Valarie almost sobbed in relief, seeing a grainy picture of the Doctor and Rose, seeming to break into the panel to do some further investigating.

"Him again? I don't understand! We did a full security scan. That man was there when we found Suki Macrae Cantrell. There were no indications about him." He spoke, walking around as Valarie watched carefully. "And yet here he is. Clearly acting outside the parameters." He bent down to one of the people at the desk and it was then that Valarie really took in what was happening and saw Eva siting there, motionless. "Fascinating." He admired, looking at Eva, not really speaking about the Doctor anymore. She seemed lifeless, her body prone and her eyes staring dead ahead. Even her hair had lost its life, she was covered in white fleck and no sounds came from her at all.

"Suk-Eva! Help!" Valarie started to shout, struggling against the bonds again before being shocked back.

"I told you not to do that." The Editor warned but Valarie paid him no attention still shouting at Eva.

"Eva! Eva! What's wrong? Why aren't you responding?" She asked, keeping in her place yet visibly straining to get to her. The Editor stood up with a smile, walking around and watching her struggle.

"Check him. And you. And you. And you." He repeated, going around the circle of people.

"What did you do to her?" Valarie asked, angry for her friend.

"Nothing. Well, I didn't." He compromised as he saw he had Valarie's full attention.

"So who did?" She asked.

"The Editor-in-chief." He replied with his usual calm demeanour.

"Who is this guy?" Valarie shouted, sick of his riddles.

"I'll refer you upwards." He smiled, pointing up and Valarie followed his finger to see some sort of monster gurgling in and out of the hole it had been placed in. She let out a scream, struggling to get away, this time using the shock to boost her adrenaline as she kept struggling.

"What is that?" She asked as the Editor merely smiled.

"He's Max. My boss. He should be your boss, except you don't exist. You're no one. Along with him, and her." He told her simply, finally speaking in non-riddles.

"What did you do to Eva?" She shouted at him, still angry as her knees started to buckle.

"He simply recruited her." He told her innocently as he patted Eva's head.

"Get away from her!" Valarie screamed before her body went lax against the floor, the Editor boosting her unconsciousness with his own electric shock. The last thing she heard before she blacked out again was the Editor's echoing laugh, mad glee undertones obvious.

"I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite 5 contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements but you two… You don't exist. There's not a trace." He smiled with a hiccupping laugh. "No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss." Valarie started to move, the panels beneath her creaking with her weight. "How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?" He asked, clapping his hands together. She groaned, holding her head as she saw the Doctor and Rose standing by the screens. Rose turned around at the noise and immediately lost her stern façade.

"Valarie!" She called out, running to her as she struggled to get up. "Are you ok?" She asked, looking at her shackles as she helped her get up. "Are you alright?" She asked as Valarie legs shook, unsteady and Rose put her weight on top of hers instead.

"Help Ev-Suki." Valarie whispered as soon as she was steady. Her throat was dry and she was dishevelled but she knew Suki was in greater need. Rose was about to disagree but saw she was right and went over to the woman.

"Suki! Are you alright? Hello?" She asked, shaking her gently to get a reaction. "What have they done to her?" She asked the Doctor.

"I think she's dead." He told her and Valarie let out a sob, knowing she had been too late.

"But, she's working?" Rose breathed watching as her hands touched the panels.

"They've all got chips in their head and the chips keep going. Like puppets." He explained, looking around sadly.

"Oh!" The Editor smiled in surprise. "You're full of information, but it's only fair we get some information back." He told him, like a naughty child who refused to share. Valarie watched, cursing her cuffs again, confused when they started to feel lighter and more breakable. She tested it, using a hand to push forwards and no electric shock came. She was completely free. She watched as the Doctor spoke, buying her some time as she carefully broke out of them, trying not to make a sound. "Because apparently, you're no one." He joked, making the Doctor smile slightly. "It's so rare, not to know something. Who are you?" He asked, finished with the jokes. Valarie could see it in his face, he meant business behind that fake smile. The Doctor knew it too.

"It doesn't matter because we're off. Nice to meet you. Come on." He spoke, making for the entrance as Rose tried to follow but was stopped by Suki, her hand clasped. The Doctor was stopped by two big burly men but as the Editor had no idea she'd gotten free she walked slowly behind him and then made a quick dash for the door. She got past and turned around to see the Doctor struggling but twisted enough to shout at her. "Go! Go! Get Cathica! Just run!" He told her as she did exactly that, seeing the people making their ways towards her. "The code is implanted already just put your hand on it!" The Doctor shouted louder, hoping his words would make it to the adrenaline built woman. She made it to the lift, dodging all kind of lunges and attacks by various strongly built men. She only heard the Editor speak before she ran into the lift and safety and heat enveloped her like an old friend.

"Perhaps my Editor-in-chief can convince you otherwise." He spoke, the words echoing in her mind as Valarie enjoyed the heat of escaping the frozen Floor 500. She walked into the floor they'd arrived on, (Floor 139) seeing where she'd ended up.

The warmth made her shiver in delight but then she saw Adam walking into the white room where they transferred information through their brains and look around shiftily. She didn't know what he was doing but he looked incredibly nervous as he entered. Valarie was about to go after him but stopped seeing Cathica moving to a broken panel and inspect it. She changed directions almost immediately and walked to her instead, forgetting Adam, her last thoughts of him just hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid. Little did she know, he already had.

"Cathica!" She shouted, catching her attention as she ran over. The woman turned around guiltily and looked around with a scared expression before seeing Valarie and sighing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly. "I thought you went to Floor 500." She told her as she looked back to the screen and Valarie caught up.

"I did, I saw a monster. It was huge and the whole of Satellite 5 is in danger, we need to do something!" She spoke, out of breath as she bent over to breathe better. Cathica ignored her, still looking at the screen and Valarie straightened up again, interested in what could be more important than a monster and the whole of Satellite 5 being in danger. "What is it?" She asked, addressing Cathica and knowing she might listen then.

"Look at this. Your fake management pal showed me this when he broke into it. The wind turbines are going full speed and all the heat is being pushed onto the lower floors like ours while Floor 500 is being cooled way below freezing." Cathica explained and it all clicked in Valarie's mind.

"Do you have databases on aliens?" Valarie asked, ready to start helping Rose and the Doctor.

"Yeah, why?" Cathica asked and was only given a reply with Valarie's smile.

"Come on." She told her and Cathica lead the way to one of the easy access computers in the main areas. "Ok, can it identify names or titles?" Valarie asked, the name of the creature upstairs still logged in her mind.

"Yeah, why?" Cathica asked, sick of the riddles. She didn't know why but she'd decided to trust this woman and she needed some answers at least as to why she was doing all this.

"You'll see, I'll explain in a minute." Valarie assured waiting for her nod of approval before speaking into the computer. "Identify the Mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe." She spoke, the words hard to pronounce as she remembered the Editor saying it. She spoke hesitantly and breathed a sigh of relief once she had said it, waiting for the computer to load. It hadn't taken long, the software was constantly used and always ready to work.

"What is that?" Cathica asked in disgust one a picture of the alien was brought up onto the screen.

"What I've been trying to tell you about. This is what has been controlling Satellite 5 all this time. This monster does it and it needs the cold to stay alive, see!" She showed Cathica as she pointed to the screen, accidentally touching it and making it go haywire. The woman beside her sighed and quickly tapped all over the screen in what seemed like a practised, calculated manner as Valarie stood there silently.

"So, what is it doing exactly?" Cathica asked, looked at the retained screen containing all information about the Jagrafess.

"It's controlling everything, I wouldn't judge normally but it did give me one hell of a shock," She made an inside joke to herself, except she didn't find it very funny. "And it doesn't seem to be doing much good so we need to stop it." She told Cathica who instantly understood there was something more going on but how personal it was and that she shouldn't push it.

"Ok, so how do we do that?" She asked, psyching herself up to go to Floor 500 and stop the Editor-in-chief.

"We go upstairs." She told her firmly, seeing a new light enter her at Floor 500. At this point it was practised over the years but she professionally went to the control panel and got the codes. It took about 5 seconds for them to actually get back into the lift and up to Floor 500 again.

"So what now?" She asked as she saw the frozen plains. They walked out onto it, Valarie having a firm grip on Cathica's arm to stop her from going too far. They stopped right outside the light and the steps where Eva had gone before and listened carefully. The Editor was speaking and the mere voice gave Valarie chills again as she remembered the electric shock and shivered involuntarily, holding her arms together.

"And then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're SO individual." He spoke, obviously having been speaking before. Valarie swallowed as she waved carefully at the Doctor, her heart thumping out of her chest in nerves. He looked at her through his peripheral vision, being careful not to attract the attention of the Editor. "When of course they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing." He boasted as Valarie could feel Cathica tense up beside her at his joking. She tensed as well, at the sight of Rose and the Doctor in manacles but she controlled it enough to pull away and concentrate on getting them out.

"What about you? You're not a Jagra uh, uh, belly." Rose tried, forgetting the name as she stumbled over it repeatedly.

"Jagrafess." The Doctor corrected.

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human." She stated, wanting more answers.

"Yeah, well. Simply being human doesn't pay very well." He told her, leaning forward.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own." She stated again. He laughed, moving back.

"No!" He told her, elaborating easily. "I represent a consortium of banks." He spoke, emphasising the word 'banks'. "Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little help to um, *install himself*." He whispered, being the same human anyone else would be. That was what scared her the most the fact that he wasn't just a human, he was a sociopath. He honestly believed there was nothing wrong with what he was doing and that killing and torturing didn't matter.

"No wonder, creature that size. What's its lifespan?" The Doctor asked, hoping to gain a few more answers as he looked up.

"3,000 years." The Editor told them without any hesitation. He honestly didn't believe that the Doctor and Rose would escape or be able to tell anyone else the information so he gladly revealed it, happy that someone else could revel in the genius with him.

"That's one hell of a metabolism. Generating all that heat. That's why Satellite 5's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs, Jagrafess stays cool, stays alive." The Doctor deduced, telling him all the facts as the Editor nodded along. "Satellite 5's one great big life-support system." The Doctor spoke as Valarie walked away, pulling Cathica with her so they didn't hear the rest of it. She couldn't bare the voice anymore, it simply made her stomach turn. They only turned back when she heard something important.

"But THAT's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power but you remain unknown." The Editor spoke as he pointed a finger at them. "Who are you?" He asked, snapping his finger and creating the same electrical charge from before. Valarie watched in horror as they struggled.

"Leave her along! I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler. We're nothing, we're just wandering." He told him once the surge had stopped.

"Tell me who you are!" The Editor demanded, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I've just said!" The Doctor told him angrily.

"Yeah, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us?" He asked, bombarding them with questions. "Who exactly-" He tried again before gasping in delight. Something was happening. "Time Lord." He spoke with a smile, holding his hands up to the Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor asked with a frown, wondering how he knew.

"Oh yes! The last of the Time Lords." He told him, recounting it all. "And his travelling machine. With his little human girl from long ago." He spoke in a patronising manner, putting a hand out towards Rose and touching her cheek. She moved her head away in annoyance and the Doctor strained to put himself in front of her, moving his attention away.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He told him, feigning innocence.

"Time travel." He confirmed.

"Someone's been telling you lies." The Doctor spoke, still pretending.

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" The Editor asked and snapped his fingers, bringing up a screen with Adam on it, screaming as white light entered his brain. He turned around and Valarie ducked back, hoping he hadn't seen, waiting a few moments before looking back in.

"Oh my God, his head…" Rose breathed, looking at the screen as Valarie strained to see it, this time being held back by Cathica instead.

"What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done?" The Doctor asked angrily as Valarie's heart jumped to her throat. "They're reading his mind, he's telling them everything!" He shouted, the words striking a chord in Cathica as she tugged at Valarie's arm, trying to move the angry woman.

And through him, I now know everything about YOU. Every piece of information in his head is now MINE." The Editor boasted, smiling at them. "And YOU have infinite knowledge Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T, A, R, D, I, S, TARDIS." He completed.

"Well, you'll never get your hands on it, I'll die first!" The Doctor defended, ready to fight for his box.

"And me." Valarie murmured under her breath.

"Well die all you like! I don't need ya! I've got the key!" He boasted as the image on the screen began to change. The key in Adam's pocket began to fly out and he was barely conscious, powerless to stop it. He could only watch as it lifted higher and higher and Valarie turned around, seeing Cathica pulling at her arm and nodded, both of them knowing they had to do something then.

"I need to relay the information. Get everybody asking questions again." Cathica told her and she headed towards the lift when Valarie stopped her.

"No wait, there's one up here. Come on!" She pulled her arm and they went back to the skeleton room where Valarie whispered a quick sorry before pushing the skeleton off the chair and letting Cathica sit down.

"This is better, I can change it from here!" She smiled, seeing the controls and obviously finding something Valarie couldn't. She didn't care, she just wanted this to end. "Disengage Safety." She called out and Valarie was about to protest when she was grabbed from behind by a slave. She screamed but it was muffled by his hand. He picked her up easily and she struggled in his arms.

"Maximum access, override Flor 139." She commanded, looking over at Valarie who was fighting the slave. They locked eyes and she shook her head desperately, knowing she could die with that much information. "And…" She spoke, swallowing before regaining her resolve and turning her head towards the chute. "Spike!" She shouted and the white light started to churn out of it, heading towards her brain.

"Oh no you don't!" She pointed a finger towards the chute. "You should've promoted me years back!" She shouted, slamming her hand on the armrest as she focused. Valarie had managed to get one slave down and was focusing on another, using her training. She had a long line of never ending slaves to deal with, to fight off until they could leave. She kept going, blocking and punching, dodging and using every trick in the book to keep them busy. Suddenly all of the slaves dropped dead. Every single one, dropped to the floor like flies and she stepped back in fear. Sparks started to fly, everything was going haywire and she turned around for help. She ran into the main control room only to be stopped by the Doctor and Rose running out. They smiled and turned her around but she turned back to see Eva holding the Editor down.

"EVA!" She shouted, holding an arm out. The Doctor pulled her back before went back in but she kept struggling. "She's alive, look at her! She's holding him back!" She shouted at the Doctor as she tried to keep her away.

"No she isn't. She's a shell, an empty person. The ghost of Eva is doing that but with the Jagrafess gone, she will be too. Look at her." The Doctor urged, seeing the tears form in her eyes. "Look!" He shouted and Valarie did, seeing the cold, emotionless face of her friend and letting the tears slip. She went lax in his arms and he dragged her along back to Cathica as she sobbed. The Doctor snapped his fingers and Cathica stopped transmitting, saved. Valarie stopped at that moment, glad that at least one person had been saved and ran to help her get up.

"Are you ok?" She asked, the tears still visible on her face.

"Sort of. I just had an idea." She smiled as she got up, balancing on Valarie and Rose for support. They all went back downstairs and sat at the tables, everyone helping each other after the earthquake they'd suffered. Valarie excused herself to go and help to disguise the tears while Rose and the Doctor talked to Cathica. Valarie had been helping, clearing food mess off the floor and bringing chairs and tables back to their correct positions. She'd also used her unlimited credit to buy food and drink for the really shaken but mostly kept out of everyone's way. Her jacket had been taken off as the heat warmed her. It was slowly dispersing as Satellite 5 returned to normal but the cold of Floor 500 stayed with her no matter how long she'd been away.

Cathica had gotten up and walked over to Valarie who smiled softly, the tears still glistening on her cheek. "I miss her too." She told her, the words enough to make more tears fall down Valarie's face. "I know it seemed like I hated her but I was just caught up in the idea of promotion. I really did like her." Cathica assured as Valarie sniffed, wiping a few more of the tears away.

"Thank you." She smiled as Cathica wrapped her arms around her in an affectionate hug. Her back burnt a bit from the pressure but she ignored it, simply enjoying the warmth. "And I know she liked you too." She told her as Cathica laughed slightly, tilting her head before looking back up again, pulling her blazer down professionally and getting ready to breathe new life into Satellite 5.

"Right then, better get work. But first, I need a chat with that Doctor of yours." She told her, walking over to the man as Valarie got down on her knees again, scrubbing the last bit of the floor. She raked a hand through her hair and breathed a sigh, looking up to see a man holding out his hand to her comfortingly. Maybe the Doctor was right, maybe now they could evolve. Fine food, good manners and culture and whatever else he had said. She took the hand and he pulled her up with a small pat on the back before moving away to help everyone else. Maybe a tragedy was needed to change people sometimes. Maybe this was exactly what they needed to bring out the future.

She walked back to the three and saw the Doctor get up, walking to Adam by the TARDIS with Rose trying to stop him. She followed, wiping the rest of the tear tracks and getting ready to unleash her anger. He started to try and weakly defend himself as the Doctor advanced but he ignored him and just took the key he was holding up and shoved him into the TARDIS. Rose held the door open solemnly, waiting for Valarie as she stormed forwards as well, entering without so much as a nod of acknowledgement to Rose. Hearing the door close behind her, she waited for the Doctor to take the lead on the lecture or punishment or anything, but he didn't. He merely changed the co-ordinates and moved the TARDIS, everyone in silence as they moved.

The Doctor stormed out first once the familiar wheezing, groaning sound had dispersed and pulled Adam with him, shoving him out as Valarie followed. "It's my house. I'm home, oh my God I'm home!" Adam spoke as they walked out into a living room. Rose closed the door behind them and leaned on the TARDIS while Valarie leaned on her hip, standing with her arms crossed. "Blimey, I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock." Adam told him in relief as the Doctor let go of his shoulder. The Doctor stared at him in anger and betrayal, but mostly in confusion. He didn't understand what Rose could ever have seen in such a guy and judging by the look on Rose's face, neither did she.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" He asked, seeing if he was going to finally tell the truth.

"No. Erm, what d'you mean?" He asked, obviously lying and Valarie sighed, shaking her head. The Doctor spared no more effort on him and walked over to the telephone machine as Adam winced at the thought of what he was going to do. The Doctor picked it up, shaking it as he spoke.

"The archive of Satellite 5. One second of that message could've changed the world." He told him. When Adam merely shook his head, no answer coming to his mind, the Doctor put it back down on the table and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it (Rose had told her about it) and making it explode a few times. He ensured the message was gone before turning back to them. "That's it then, see ya." The Doctor bid goodbye stonily, walking straight past him.

"How d'you mean, "See ya?"" Adam asked, seeing the opportunity he was missing.

"As in, goodbye." The Doctor told him, not wavering in his anger.

"What about me? You can't just go, I've got my head. I've got a chip type two, my head opens!" He told them as Valarie scoffed at his words. All attention was directed at her as she looked at him.

"Well it wasn't our fault was it? You're the genius, you should know not to have done it. Don't blame us, you figure it out on your own." She told him, feeling the need to express her thoughts on his choice as he looked away like a child would, as if moaning that her words weren't fair. The Doctor looked at her, listening before turning back to Adam to see what his response would be.

"But my head opens!" He repeated, just like a child who doesn't know what to do when he can't get his own way so he settles for repeating his point.

"What? Like this?" The Doctor asked, snapping his fingers when he saw the boy was hopeless. It opened and Adam looked up.

"Don't." He told him and Valarie scoffed again, finding the irony pretty massive.

"You're seriously trying to order a man you were just begging a few minutes ago?" She asked, incredulously as he snapped his fingers again, closing it. To emphasise her point, she snapped her fingers and laughed quietly when she saw it open.

"Don't!" He repeated, getting angrier and Valarie put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Don't do what?" The Doctor asked, snapping his fingers again.

"Stop it!"

"Alright Doctor, now that's enough. Stop it." Rose intervened, putting a hand out to the alien as he obeyed reluctantly, sad she was ruining his fun. Valarie clicked her fingers again and it opened again as she smiled devilishly as Rose glared at her.

"What? You never said me." Valarie defended as response to the glare. Behind her, the Doctor had an appreciative smile on his face at her words and Valarie returned it.

"Valarie." Rose spoke and the word was enough for her to sigh and put her hands in her pockets.

"Thank you." Adam smiled but Rose snapped her fingers as well, making it open. "Oi!" Adam spoke indignantly.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Rose apologised.

"The whole of history could've changed because of you." The Doctor stated darkly, not looking at Adam.

"I just wanted to help." He tried, still fighting for that spot on the TARDIS.

"You were helping yourself." Valarie interjected her disdain skyrocketing but not without some pity for the genius. Sure, she had never liked him but he was all alone now and he had a huge secret to keep. None of it was the Doctor's fault but it was a reminder to be careful in the future. And the past. And just in the TARDIS in general.

"And I'm sorry, I've said I'm sorry and I am, I really am." He repeated, still trying to appeal to the Doctor's better nature. "But, you can't just leave me like this."

"Yes I can because if you show that head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average. Unseen. Good luck." He bid goodbye with a nod and opened the TARDIS doors.

"But I want to come with you!" Adam moaned.

"I only take the best. I've got Rose. And Valarie." The Doctor told him, nodding at the two women who stood slightly taller at the praise. The Doctor entered the TARDIS, waiting for them to join him.

"Rose, Rose." Adam spoke, stopping her. The front door opened and a woman walked in. "Oh my God." Adam realised, making move in his haste to plead.

"Who's that? Geoff, is that you?" She called out, hearing the noise.

"It's me Mum." Adam called back. "Don't come in, wait there a minute." He ordered.

"Oh my Lord! You never told me you were coming home! Hold on, I'll just take me coat off. I wish you'd told me you were coming home." She started to babble on, the tones of an excited mother ringing through the house and Valarie smiled slightly.

"Rose, take me with you." He pleaded, giving her his best face but Rose had already seen enough of the worst to not be fooled by it anymore.

"I would've got your favourite tea in." His mother carried on in the background. Rose looked at him one last time before moving away. Valarie moved forwards instead.

"I thought you were a genius. You just lost the best people ever." Valarie told him with a disapproving look. Most anger had gone and she was just sad for him. "But you also need to repay them. Don't be an idiot and don't regret it for the rest of your life." She told him as he bowed his head. "Give me the phone." She ordered and he obeyed, pulling it out sheepishly of his pocket and placing it in Valarie's outstretched hand. "Goodbye Adam. Good luck." She told him with a quick hug and ran into the TARDIS, the box disappearing just in time. Valarie looked around again and smiled at what she saw. The bigger on the inside box and the most perfect of opportunities lying at her fingertips. She was going to grab hold and never let go. "Here you go Rose." Valarie smiled, chucking the phone at her which she caught, pocketing it. "So, is it my turn?" She asked the Doctor.

"For what?" He asked.

"To go home?" She asked. "I just thought you wouldn't want me around because you got rid of Adam." She told him sheepishly.

"Why would I?" He asked.

"I don't know. Because I didn't stop him?" She asked.

"Rose didn't. Am I getting rid of her? You're not the only who left him. Plus, I like having you on board." He smiled and Valarie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully and Rose came over with a laugh and a hug.

"You know what? Take this key, it's about time you had one." He told her, chucking it to her as she caught it, admiring it before placing it around her wrist, adding it to the charm bracelet she had.

"Well, I think we need a little break and then right back at it hmm?" Rose asked, leading the both of them back to the rooms to freshen up. It was just a little stop off on the way to their new adventures.

11


	6. Chapter 6

Series 1: Episode 7: The Long Game Epilogue:

"Doctor? What happens if you use time travel to save someone like you do?" Valarie asked, thinking about Eva.

"Valarie, don't. Don't do that to yourself." The Doctor warned, knowing exactly what she was thinking. He had thought it a million times about his own people but he knew there were rules.

"So it's not possible?" Valarie asked, a little disheartened. The Doctor shook his head and Valarie looked down for a moment before interrupting the Doctor as he was about to speak. "Don't worry, I'm not delusional. I know that there was no way to save her. I read the books." She smiled, easing the Doctor's worries. "I just wanted to know for sure if there was any hope." Valarie finished with a small sigh.

"There's always hope Valarie. Because even if we never know for sure, details of an afterlife are told in almost every culture across the universe." He told her, taking her hand in his. It was another one of their late night chats as Valarie had no sleep again. The memories of Eva had mixed into her nightmares and once again, the Doctor had found her in the library, reading her heart out with hot chocolate to sooth the hurt. "And I for one, know that if that is true, Eva Saint Julienne will be looking down on you with pride." He told Valarie with a smile as Valarie laughed a little, looking down at her hands.

"Thanks Doctor." She replied, no other words sufficient enough to explain what she was feeling.

"Its fine." He smiled, glad his friend was happy again. "If there's one thing I don't like, it's a sad companion." The alien told her as she gasped, scoffing at his terminology.

"Companion?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Rose and I are the people who keep you sane. We're not companions." She told him with a laugh as they both bantered back and forth. "But really Doctor, what are fixed points and vulnerable points? I read over the page 5 times and it still didn't make sense." Valarie asked, holding up the book to show to him.

"Because it's in Galifreyan." The Doctor explained, looking fondly at the language of his people.

"But I can read it." Valarie argued, blinking a few times at the page, trying to see the circles that she always saw on the TARDIS console screen.

"The TARDIS must have translated it." The Doctor shrugged, not fully understanding why she would do such a thing for Valarie.

"Ok." Valarie replied, unsure of how to respond as she processed the news. "Is that why the words are jumbled up?" She asked, pointing to one of the sentences. "I just thought it was a typo."

"What does it say? I can only see it in Galifreyan." The Doctor asked, evidently not seeing what she was.

"Fixed points are strong points in time that show events that cannot change despite any one person's interfere." Valarie read out, showing the Doctor what she meant. "I mean, I get it. You can't change a fixed point but it isn't written in the best English." She told him as she concentrated on the rest of the page.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Galifreyan isn't meant to be read in English, the TARDIS did her best." He explained, still wondering how she could read it in English anyway and why the TARDIS would even go out of her way to try and translate it.

"So what does this page mean? Different points in time and how do you know which ones to change and which one to keep the same?" Valarie asked, leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of her hot chocolate and popping a marshmallow in her mouth to chew on.

"Well, this page talks about fixed points in time. It talks about how you can't change them because that would cause a completely different chain of events to take place and they could potentially cause the end of the world." The Doctor explained, pointing to different points in the page as he explained in proper English. After he had finished his long monologue with Valarie interrupting to point out things which he hadn't properly explained.

"So, what you're saying is a fixed point cannot be changed and a vulnerable point should not be touched. But other points in time like Satellite 5, they can be changed because it wasn't how it was supposed to be. You knew that because you're a Time Lord. Biology means you can feel the change and stop it?" Valarie recapped, closing her eyes to rethink everything.

"Exactly." The Doctor smiled, glad she was understanding.

"But what happens if a vulnerable point in time is changed. Who sets it right? Can it be set right?" Valarie asked, pointing out another plot hole in this whole rule book the Doctor was bringing out.

"I don't know Valarie. It's never happened before. And probably for good reason." The Doctor nodded, not wanting to experience it.

"What about the TARDIS? She exists in a separate dimension from our own, so where would she go?" Valarie asked, so many unanswered questions swirling in her head. The Doctor shrugged, not knowing and not too sad about it either. "Oh well, I guess the fact that we don't know means something." She laughed, carrying on with her reading as she finished her hot chocolate. Eventually she fell asleep with questions of the universe and rules of time swirling around her head like a marshmallow, filling every space it could in her mind.

"A little help?" The Doctor asked the TARDIS as he looked at Valarie asleep. In a second, the TARDIS had transported them to Valarie's room where the Doctor took the mug and book away from her, placing it on the bedside table for her to find when she woke up. "Thank you." He smiled, patting the TARDIS walls as she thrummed with happiness. The Doctor didn't hesitate to note that Valarie was falling asleep a lot quicker than she did when she first found the library. They were making good progress and the Doctor himself found himself glad to be a lot more active than he usually was when Rose was asleep.

He could find new topics to discuss with Valarie and wait eagerly until he walked into the library to see her with the book he had recommended and another mug of hot chocolate. He could pass on his knowledge and remember times on Galifrey without the usual sting of pain in his hearts. The TARDIS was glad to bring together two people that knew each other's pain and could help each other heal. She loved seeing her Doctor more active and happy and Valarie getting proper rest.

2


	7. Chapter 7

Series 1: Episode 8: Father's Day P1:

Valarie was in the console room, talking with the Doctor about fixed points and Time Lord biology again when Rose walked in, looking at a small picture of her father, Pete Tyler. "Hey Rose! What's up?" Valarie asked, oblivious to Rose's inner turmoil.

"Nothing much." Rose replied in a small voice, still looking down at the photo. She looked at the smiling face and wished she could've known him properly. She'd heard all the stories, some multiple time from her mother but she'd never really known him. She'd never had a proper relationship with, never heard him speak even. And if she did, she couldn't remember. But then she looked up and saw a human from the future and a Time Lord in a blue box that was bigger on the inside. Her smile widened at the sight and she let out a small sigh.

"So, where do you want to go? Valarie wants to go see Boudicca but I'm not sure that's a good idea." The Doctor informed her with a smile, about to get up when he saw Rose's face. "What's wrong?" He asked, his worry showing.

"7th November 1987. The day that Stuart Hoskins and Sarah Clark got married. The day my Dad died. He was always having adventures. That's what Mum always says." Rose reminisced out of nowhere, catching them all by surprise as she turned back into a shy teenager. "So I was thinking, could we? Could we go see my Dad when he still was alive?" Rose asked, finally plucking up the courage to say it. She looked at the Doctor who was eyeing her carefully while Valarie looked on in anticipation. She'd never have guessed what happened next. She would've thought that he would give Rose the same reply as he gave her, telling her about fixed points.

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" He asked, not completely blowing it out of the water like he had with her. Ok, exaggeration. He hadn't blown it out of the water but he had certainly dashed all thoughts of it happening. "First Valarie and now you." He elaborated as Rose looked at Valarie in surprise and the brunette looked away in awkwardness. It was obvious what the answer had been.

"Alright then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of time or something then never mind, just leave it." Rose said, dismissing it as she looked away. She was more than a little disheartened, it was obvious and the Doctor rushed to console her.

"No, I can do anything." He told her, making Valarie raise her eyebrows in the background. She wondered where this was going and momentarily wondered if he was just saying that to please Rose. "I'm just more worried about you." The Doctor finished, getting up off of his chair to look at Rose whose entire face lit up at the prospect of seeing her father again.

"I want to see him." Rose nodded, her determination solidifying as she thought about it.

"Your wish is my command." The Doctor smiled, going to the console panel. "But be careful what you wish for." He warned as they took off, Rose with a grin on her face, the Doctor with steely determination and Valarie with a wary sigh. Soon enough, they landed and Rose ran out quickly, finding herself outside the registrar's office.

Valarie excused herself for a moment, going to change her clothes from a vest and leggings. She had a feeling that it wouldn't be very accepted at a wedding. Rose didn't care, wanting to spend any minute she could get in the presence of her lost father, her and the Doctor rushing to find seats as Valarie changed and walked out in a formal dress, fit for a wedding. She sat down next to Rose and watched as a blond curly haired woman in a wedding dress watched lovingly at the man opposite her. He was stumbling through his vows and Valarie smiled at the nerves. It just made it seem all the more human to her.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Prentice…" The Vicar told Pete who seemed overwhelmed with the amount of names his soon to be wife had.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline, Suzan, Suzette… Anita?" Alan spoke, trying his best to remember all of those names.

"Oh just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di." Jackie told the Vicar, seeming a little annoyed at his messing up but wanting to gloss over the fact on her special day.

"I thought he'd be taller." Rose commented, her eyes sticking to the man on the stage despite her words.

"To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and hold till death us do part." The Vicar spoke, going on with the vows as they repeated, still looking at each other. The ceremony ended but the trio didn't stay, going back to the TARDIS. Valarie sat Rose down in the chair and they both smiled and hugged, comforting each other.

"It was a hit and run driver. He was so close to home. Mum said," Rose was recounting only what he Mum had said, telling them both the story but she needed to stop, her voice choking up with emotion. "Mum said that he was dead when the ambulance got there." She finished the sentence, taking a deep breath. "He died alone. Mum only wished that someone could have been there with him." Rose told them, the tears obvious in her eyes as their hearts broke at the sight. "I want to be that someone, so he doesn't die alone." She pleaded, Valarie keeping her mouth shut as she simply watched, not wanting to interfere.

"November the 7th?" The Doctor asked, not hesitating. Valarie took a small breath, trying to be indiscreet as she tried to keep calm and not flip out. This entire line of events was infuriating her beyond belief. Of course, she kept trying to calm herself and remind herself that her life was not Rose's but every time she tried, it barely worked at all.

"1987." Rose finished, trying to keep herself calm as excitement filled her at the thought of seeing her father again.

"Off we go." Valarie murmured to herself, the rage monster inside her starting to stir. They took off and the brunette simply sat in the chair that Rose had evacuated, not moving, even as the TARDIS stuck a shaky landing. Rose walked out as soon as she could, looking up at the sky.

"It's so weird." She commented, looking around. Valarie took a moment to walk out, hoping to give them a hint although neither of them took it. "The day my father died, I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day." She spoke, almost confused as she walked.

"The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of White." The Doctor told her, his unnatural wisdom showing as he looked at the rest of the world around them.

"Rose, are you sure about this?" Valarie asked, hoping to keep her breathing under control and not as short and angry.

"Yeah." Rose replied, determined as ever.

"Doctor? You sure this isn't a fixed point?" Valarie whispered as Rose walked around the corner.

"Valarie, I'm sorry." The Doctor apologised, understanding what she was talking about almost immediately. He began to try and explain before Valarie cut him off.

"These are different situations. I understand." She sighed, walking off after Rose and trying to keep her annoyance in check as she stood next to Rose who knew the way exactly.

"This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, "That stupid vase."" Rose explained, mainly talking to herself as she held both Valarie and the Doctor's hands for support. "He got out of his car," She narrated as Pete pulled up onto the side of the road. "And crossed the road." They watched as Pete Tyler get out of the car and another car start to drive down the road. "Oh God, this is it." She breathed as her father reached back into the car to reach for the vase.

They watched as the car came racing at the man, his hand holding up to cover his face before the car crashed into him. Like Rose had said, he ran him over and just drove off quickly. The vase lay in pieces on the road behind him and Peter Alan Tyler looked up at the sky alone.

Valarie let out a barely audible gasp while Rose flinched away from the scene. The ex-soldier had seen much in her time but she had hoped that that life was behind her. That she may never have to watch another death again, but it seemed that life with the Doctor only came with more.

"Go to him, quick." The Doctor urged as Rose watched in horror. Valarie couldn't help but let her mind wander to the amount of death she'd seen by merely being associated with the Doctor for one day, yet alone Eva and the countless others the Editor had enslaved. The Doctor may not remember them, but Valarie sure did. And she wasn't forgetting any time soon. And she couldn't help but be angry at the amount she'd let happen, without the tiniest thought of how they could be prevented.

"Rose-" Valarie began, all jealousy and anger gone as she looked at the distraught teenager. She was cut off by the 19 year old running off behind the brick wall with tears streaming down her face. "Rose!" She shouted, rushing after her with the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't." Rose apologised, wiping away the tears.

"It's ok, its ok. Don't worry." Valarie told her, hugging her and soothing the girl.

"It's too late now, he was dead when the ambulance got there." Rose recounted, more floods of tears blotting her face as they listened to the sirens. "He can't die on his own. Can I try again?" She asked, wiping them away.

"Doctor? Of course we can can't we?" Valarie nodded, all other emotions replaced with a fierce protectiveness of Rose again. Before, she still did love Rose as one of her best friends yet the past events of almost betrayal from the Doctor had almost severed that. But seeing her now, the young girl in all her emotional capacity, Valarie silently vowed to always protect her. The Doctor himself, saw that and released a sigh, knowing he had no chance of arguing against the two.

So off to the TARDIS it was, to go back into their timeline, a few moments ago. They stood by the brick wall, looking over at their former selves. "Right, that's the first us. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait till she runs off and he follows, then go to your dad." The Doctor told them, trying to make sure they properly knew the consequences of getting caught.

"Oh God, this is it." The Rose from before spoke, looking straight ahead.

"I can't do this." Rose from now breathed, her nerves getting the best of her.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here." The Doctor told her, trying to persuade her, telling her exactly what was happening. That there couldn't be another chance at this. She had to decide now.

"Rose, Rose look at me. You can do this." Valarie told her, trying to coach her as she heard the other car driving down the road again. Rose looked away at her father and started to move, her hand slipping out of Valarie's who tried to grab it again to stop her. "Rose!" She shouted at the same time as the Doctor as she ran into Pete, moving them out of the way of the car.

"Rose no!" The Doctor shouted as she completed the deed. The car drove on and the two people on the road lived. The vase stayed intact and Valarie's heart broke instead.

"I did it. I saved you." Rose breathed on the road as Valarie rushed over, helping them up.

"Rose! Are you ok?" She asked the girl who was beaming from ear to ear.

"I'm fine. I did it." Rose repeated, unable to believe herself.

"Yeah." Valarie agreed but with a less optimistic tone as she looked behind her at the Doctor who was barely fighting anger on his face. She let out a sigh, looking between a man who should be dead and isn't and a daughter glad to have her father back. "You did it." She admitted, a sense of dread weighing down on her. They all went back to Pete's house, Rose having convinced Pete that they were going to Sarah Clark's wedding as well. Valarie and the Doctor both felt the uneasiness. The Doctor seemed angrier than anything else and Valarie was constantly looking around as if someone would come and reprimand them.

Her mind was racing over all of the knowledge she'd read in the books about changing fixed points and what it meant for the very fabric of time. She only snapped out of it when the Doctor closed the door with a little more force than usual. "There you go. If you want a cup of tea, kitchens down there, milk's in the fridge. Well it would be, wouldn't it? Where else would you put the milk?" He asked, joking a little.

"Mind you, there's always the windowsill outside. I always thought that if someone invented a little windowsill with special compartments; you know, one for milk, one for yoghurt; you could make a lot of money out of that, sell it to students and things. I should write that down." He spoke, mainly to himself as he walked away. "Anyway, never mind that. Excuse me for a minute, I've got to go and change." He smiled, going past them into another room.

"All the stuff Mum kept. His stuff." Rose pointed out, walking over to things. "She kept it all packed away in boxes. She used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink. Here it is, on display. Where it should be. Third prize at the bowling. First two got to go to Didcot. Health drinks! Tonics, Mum used to call them. He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs, he was so clever." Rose smiled, bending down to appreciate the work her father did. "Solar power! Mum said he was going to do this, now he can." She smiled, still putting off the obvious as the Doctor continued to glare at her. "Ok look, I'll tell him you're not my boyfriend." Rose soothed, getting the wrong idea.

"When we met, I said, "Travel with me in space." You said no." The Doctor spoke suddenly, recounting their first adventure. "Then I said "Time machine"" He finished, making it clear what he thought.

"It wasn't some big plan." Rose began. "I just saw it happening and I thought, "I can stop it."" She defended, not being very eloquent against the Doctor.

"I did it again. I picked another stupid ape! I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe, it never is. It's about the universe doing something for you." He glared, annoying Rose.

"Hey, we're not all stupid apes." Valarie half-heartedly defended, her voice quiet in the midst of their raging argument. Her whole time on the TARDIS had led up to this, she was always a passenger, trying to learn and study and keep quiet, but now. Now she wanted to do this for herself. She wanted to show the Doctor that she was worthy of travelling with him and in the TARDIS. She was worthy of seeing time and space and she wanted to prove that to not only the Doctor, but herself.

"So it's ok when YOU go to other times and YOU save other people's lives but not when it's me, saving my dad?" Rose accused, her temper flaring up.

"I know what I'm doing. YOU don't! Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point." The Doctor clarified, bringing up a thought to Valarie's mind. A very dangerous, potential life-ending thought.

"But he's alive!" Rose shouted as if that solved everything.

"My entire planet died; my whole family. Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them?" The Doctor challenged back, getting personal.

"Doctor. The TARDIS." Valarie tried to calm him down, looking him in the eye. "If there's anything good about this is that maybe I can test out that theory." She joked a little as the Doctor understood what she meant. Of course, Valarie felt a little sore from the 'stupid ape' comment but she could understand where the Doctor was coming from.

"But it's not like I've changed history. Not much." Rose defended, not seeing their whole conversation. "I mean, he's never going to be a world leader. He'd not going to start World War 3 or anything."

"Rose, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before." The Doctor told her, taking the calm approach as he tried to get her to understand why this was so bad. "An ordinary man. That's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different, because he's alive!" He finished.

"What, would you rather him dead?" Rose challenged, making Valarie cringe in the background. This was just getting worse and worse. Calming the Doctor down worked, for a moment. Now it just seemed like Rose's temper was going to start him up again.

"I'm not saying that." The Doctor defended.

"No, I get it. For once, you're not the most important man in my life!" She shouted at him, pushing the Doctor over the edge.

"Let's see how you get on without me then. Give me the key." He demanded, shocking her. "The TARDIS key. If I'm so insignificant, give it me back." He told her, holding out his hand as Rose reached into her pocket and slammed it down into his palm.

"Alright then I will." She finished, looking at him defiantly.

"Valarie, take the key. Get to the TARDIS and call me when you get there." The Doctor turned to the fellow time traveller who was just as shocked at the line of events that had just unfolded as they were. She looked at them with her mouth gaping wide open, taking the key in her hand. He turned back to Rose who was watching him hand over her key to someone else and tried to stand tall and defiant through it all. "You've got what you wanted so that's goodbye then." The Doctor told her, moving back as he gave up on her.

"Doctor-" Valarie begun, hoping to save their relationship.

"No Valarie. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I'm not going to travel with another stupid ape. You seem to be the only exception to that rule." He complimented, looking at Valarie who was staring at Rose and the Doctor. She was torn between saving their only way out of the place and the Doctor and Rose's relationship.

"You don't scare me!" Rose stated, rushing after him as he went to the entrance of the flat. "I know how sad you are. You'll be back in a minute." She told him brashly, only prompting him to not do what she said. "Or you'll hang around outside the TARDIS waiting for me." She added as the Doctor ignored her, pulling Valarie out the door with him. "And I'll make you wait a long time!" She shouted after them as she slammed the doors in their faces. The Doctor was already pulling Valarie along as she grasped the key in her hand. Once they were far enough away, she looked at the alien.

"Doctor, are you really going to leave her there?" She asked, horror written on her features.

"Of course not, I have to put her back in her right time and place and then we're done. No more. She is not travelling with us anymore." He finished, storming off.

"Just wait for her. Please. Promise me you'll do that. She might surprise you." She tried to persuade him, looking him in the eyes.

"She already did." The Doctor replied and Valarie sighed before looking up in front of her, seeing flashes of some creature.

"Did you see that?" She asked the Doctor distractedly, looking up at the creature again.

"Yes, am I'm pretty sure it isn't good." The Doctor told her, both of them increasing their paces as they began to jog to the blue box. "Run!" He shouted as they both sped up, racing to the blue box. Valarie got to the TARDIS first, having had a head start and opened the doors, running in to see the TARDIS with red alarms ringing all around her. The shocked Valarie tried to run out of the room quickly but the doors shut as the Doctor got there.

"Doctor!" Valarie screamed, banging on the door.

"Valarie!" The Doctor shouted back, fumbling in his pockets to find his key. "Hold on!" He told her, trying to calm down the frantic woman as she smashed her fists into the wood doors repeatedly.

"Doctor!" She yelled again, the alarms getting louder. She had no idea if it was just her but she swore they were getting louder and quicker, scaring her more. Suddenly she was thrown back, away from the doors as the TARDIS took off. She had no idea what had happened but when it calmed down and the red lights dimmed, she ran to the doors, throwing them open and seeing a void of darkness.

"Valarie!" The Doctor called and for some reason she couldn't fathom she could still hear it in the darkness.

"Doctor!" She shouted back, her voice letting slip a questioning tone.

"Valarie?" He asked, confused as to how he could still hear her when the box was empty. "Where are you?" The Doctor shouted, hoping to make it through. His voice was audible but still sounded like it was going through water and she had to strain to hear him properly.

"I don't know. Some sort of void of darkness. There's nothing outside the walls. Nothing." She told him, her voice a little clearer than his but not enough to make a proper difference.

"What does the TARDIS look like?" He asked, knowing there was a lot to tell about the situation by how the TARDIS was reacting.

"Red lights everywhere. They've dimmed a bit from when the TARDIS was still on Earth but the whole TARDIS is still red." Valarie described, not knowing what importance it served but trusting the Doctor. "Doctor?" She asked while he processed the information. "What about Rose? Something's wrong with time, something especially went wrong in that time. That's where it all started. Something's going to happen there. Go find her now. At the church." Valarie ordered, refusing to let anything happen to her new friends.

"Yeah, Rose. I need to find Rose." He told her, sonicing the empty box to keep the signal with him.

"Go. Go quickly!" Valarie shouted, urging him along as he ran off. Valarie sat in the box, looking around at the new place she was stuck in. She closed the doors behind her, not wanting to scare some poor person looking for help in a police box. The silence was deafening and after a while, Valarie found herself going over to the doors again and tentatively stretching her arms out of the box to see what was out there. A cold, tingling feeling overtook her hand as she stretched further and further. She closed her eyes to move it around and see what else could be there.

She was reluctant to leave the bubble of safety and pulled her hand back in when she felt some sort of tree or branch. She stood, waiting by the side of the doors, looking out into the darkness before closing the doors and setting off resolutely down the corridors of the TARDIS and pulling out a torch from under her pillow in her room. She ran back and opened the doors again, shining it into the darkness and seeing a horrifying face. It had piercing red eyes, as if to eat and they were currently positioned with a horrifying smile, ready to swallow.

Valarie screamed and dropped the torch, falling backwards and using her hands to propel her back. She kicked the doors closed and breathed hard, trying to keep calm like she knew the Doctor and Rose needed her to.

Meanwhile, the Doctor had been running full speed and had finally found the church, running down the road towards it. "Rose!" He shouted, getting her attention as she turned around with a triumphant smile on her face. "Get in the church!" He urged as she turned to see a monster with its wings open hissing at her. She screamed and before it could attack, the Doctor pulled both of them to the ground and rushed them to the entrance of the church where the bride and family were waiting.

"Get in the church!" He shouted again to the people as another monster materialised out of thin air in the middle of the path.

"Oh my God. What are they? What are they?" A woman screamed, terror getting the best of her.

"Inside!" The Doctor shouted, pointing to the entrance as he led the group. The monster opened its wings as to attack again and the groom tried to run to his bride.

"Sarah!" He yelled, rushing to her before the Doctor shouted new orders.

"Stay in there!" He pointed to the church, making him rethink but sadly, the groom's father decided to run and attracted the attention of the monster, making it attack him. He fell to the floor and the monster's wings closed around him and a sickening crunching sound could be heard along with screaming. While it was distracted, the bride tried to make a run for it, only stopping in her tracks when another monster materialised and stopped her. This one targeted the Vicar who was devoured in the same way as the groom's father. "In!" The Doctor shouted, pushing everyone towards the church. He closed the doors as everyone inside freaked out.

"They can't get in. Old windows and doors ok? The older something is, the stronger it is." The Doctor spoke, mainly to himself as he looked around. "What else?" He asked, making sure they were secure. He'd just lost Valarie, he wasn't going to lose anyone else. "Go and check the other doors. Move!" He shouted to the people standing around as they worried over what had happened.

"What's happening?" A woman asked, rushing after him. "What are they? What are they?!" She repeated frantically, grabbing his arm.

"There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage." The Doctor explained, moving from door to door.

"What d'you mean time? What you jabbering on about, time?" She asked, not understanding.

"Oh, I might've known you'd argue." The Doctor told her, looking at a younger version of Jackie Tyler. The same woman who'd slapped him on their 1st proper meeting. "Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining-"

"How'd you know my name?" She asked accusingly.

"I haven't got the time for this." The Doctor moaned as she drowned him out.

"I've never met you in my life!" She shouted and he saw his chance to cut in.

"No, and you never will unless I sort this out. Now if you don't mind, I've waited a long time to say this. Jackie Tyler, do as I say! Go and check the doors!" He ordered, pointing at the far side of the church as Rose's mother stood there, finally subdued in her temper as she stared at the Doctor.

"Yes sir." She finished, shaken from everything that had happened as she went to go do what he said.

"I should've done that ages ago." The Doctor smiled to himself, almost bouncing on the spot. The groom took Jackie's place in front of the Doctor and began to talk.

"My dad was out there." He stated and the Doctor interrupted.

"You can mourn him later. Right now, we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive." The Doctor instructed, hoping he would listen.

"My dad had-" He began but was again interrupted by the Time Lord. "No!" The groom spoke louder to subdue the Doctor this time. "But he had this phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice." He told the Doctor, handing him a brick phone and putting it against his ear to listen to the same sentence over and over again.

"Watson, come here. I need you. Watson, come here. I need you." It repeated, like a broken record.

"That's the very first phone call. Alexander Graham Bell." The Doctor smiled at the groom, educating him. "I don't think the telephone's going to be much use." He told him, dashing his hopes as he jumped off.

"But someone must've called the police!" He shouted after him.

"The police can't help you now. No one can. Nothing in this universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged, and they've come to sterilise the wound, by consuming everything inside." He told everyone as he walked around over to them.

"Is this because…?" Rose asked, trailing off as the guilt of what had happened to those other people set in. "Is this my fault?" She asked again, revising the question. The Doctor didn't answer, simply walked away. They went to discover another part of the church, securing those with the keys as well. Pete went with the Doctor, leaving the baby with Jackie.

"There's smoke coming up from the city but no sirens. I, I don't think it's just us. I think those things are all over the place." He told the Doctor, putting the keys down on the table. "Maybe the whole world." He suggested as the Doctor watched a car drive into the window view from nowhere and then drive back out into nowhere. "Was that a car?" Pete asked, looking outside as well.

"It's not important. Don't worry about it." The Doctor dismissed, walking away.

"Excuse me, Mr um…." Stuart asked politely, walking up to him.

"Doctor." He corrected.

"You seem to know what's going on." He stated.

"I give that impression yeah." The Doctor replied as he drew back a few curtains to reveal another door to lock and keep shut.

"I just wanted to ask-" Stuart started politely but Sarah interrupted.

"Can you save us?" She asked, fear and terror laced in her voice, the combination stopping the Doctor as he soniced the door. She reminded him of Valarie. Brown hair and eyes and the terror never stopping her from speaking how she needed to. He'd failed Valarie back in the TARDIS, he wouldn't fail this woman. He got the sense that if she hadn't gone with them, this would've been her wedding. Not right there and then but, the life she could've led. A nice marriage, a child on the way. A normal life, not the one she'd been pulled into with the TARDIS.

"Who are you two then?" He asked, moving up towards them.

"Stuart Hoskins."

"Sarah Clark." They spoke in order.

"And one extra." The Doctor stated, looking down at the small bump growing on Sarah. "Boy or girl?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to know really." She told him, massaging her stomach.

"How did all this get started?" The Doctor asked.

"Outside the Beatbox club, 2 in the morning." Stuart started, smiling affectionately at Sarah.

"Street corner, I'd lost my purse, didn't have money for a taxi." Sarah added on.

"I took her home." Stuart smiled, looking down at his feet like a schoolkid.

"Then what? Asked her for a date?" The Doctor asked, genuinely interested in how these relationships worked. He pictured Valarie in the exact same position. The same story, could've been her and another Stuart. Someone she could've been with instead of lost on a TARDIS.

"Wrote his number on the back of my hand." Sarah smiled, looking at her hand as if picturing the number.

"Never got rid of her since!" Stuart smiled, looking at Sarah with such love in his eyes that the Doctor felt as if he was intruding. "My dad said…" He trailed off, remembering what had happened to his dad and Sarah placed a hand on his arm, comforting him. A screech from outside echoed through the church and they all looked up.

"I don't know what this is all about, and I know we're not important-" Sarah began, cut off by the Doctor.

"Who said you're not important?" The Doctor asked, almost offended that she'd say something like that. "I've travelled to all sorts of places, done things you couldn't even imagine, but... you two." He smiled at the confused couple. "Street corner, two in the morning, getting a taxi home." He quoted in awe, making them smile as they looked at each other. I've never had a life like that." He told them sincerely, the sadness obvious as he made them feel special about their story. Because it was theirs, and it was something they had together.

He knew that if Valarie had gotten married and this had happened to her, she would probably have said something similar to that and he never wanted that to happen. He wanted her to know and to see how special she was. How special humanity was and why he kept coming back to Earth. "Yes. I'll try and save you." He replied in order to their initial question. He was saying that to Sarah and Valarie. Yes, he would try and save them. Yes, he would try and save them all. As many as he could.

10


	8. Chapter 8

Series 1: Episode 8: Father's Day P2:

"Now Rose, you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you?" He asked the baby he was currently nursing on the choir's platform. "Are you?" He asked again as the older Rose came up beside him. Older Rose was still a baby, he thought bitterly as he remembered that she was the one who had brought them to that situation. "Jackie gave her to me to look after. How times change." The Doctor remarked with a hostile undertone.

"I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken." She laughed through the tears, looking at her baby self.

"No! Don't touch the baby!" The Doctor shouted, stopping her as she moved to touch her. "You're both the same person and that's a paradox. Now we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. A paradox might let them in." He told her, looking back at the baby.

"I can't do anything right can I?" Rose asked, a bit dejected as she simply looked at her younger self.

"Since you asked, no. So… Don't Touch The Baby." He stressed, using a condescending tone to mock her.

"I'm Not Stupid." Rose replied in the same tone, glaring at him.

"You could've fooled me!" The Doctor replied, no hesitation at all.

There was a moment of silence before Rose asked, "Doctor, where's Valarie?"

"Stuck." The Doctor replied, anger in his voice again as he remembered. "In the TARDIS. In some trans-dimensional void. I can't get to her." He told her, his grip on the cot tightening as he thought about it.

"It's my fault isn't it?" Rose asked, ready to burst into tears again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She told him, raising her hand to her face, wiping away tears with her sleeve.

"Well you should be." The Doctor spat, his sympathy seemingly drained. "Alright, I'm sorry." He apologised, seeing how hurt Rose was already and how his comments weren't helping. "I wasn't really going to leave you on your own." He admitted.

"I know." Rose told him. She'd always known. She'd shouted it at him as he'd left.

"Valarie had known as well." He smiled, letting out small laugh at the memory. "Between you and me, I haven't got a plan." He admitted, worry in his voice. "No idea. No way out." He stressed, guilt eating away at both of them.

"You'll think of something." Rose told him, nodding her faith in him.

"The entire Earth's been sterilised. This, and other places like it are all that's left of the human race." The Doctor told her, looking around at the old church. "We might hold out for a while but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end, the walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening. My people would've stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way." The Doctor spoke grumpily, the realisation of what was going to happen to them dawning on him.

"If I'd realised…" Rose began, hoping to make things right with an apology.

"Just, tell me you're sorry." The Doctor finished, looking at the young girl.

"I am." Rose nodded. "I'm sorry." She told him with all the sincerity she could muster. They smiled and hugged each other.

"FINALLY!" A voice boomed through the church, alerting a few screams from some people. The two pulled away quickly and ran over to Stuart who had dropped his phone, the voice coming from it. "I have been working forever! I have listened to so many songs, blasted them on full to get my mind off this stupid paradox thing!" Valarie moaned, her relief at hearing something other than the horrifying screeches of the monsters evident. "I have screamed more than ever and I will forever have nightmares about that stupid screeching noise those bloody monsters keep making!" She shouted again, her anger practically melting the phone.

"Valarie?" The Doctor asked, picking it up as people in the church nodded along to what she was saying about the stupid monsters and getting excited at the prospect of a saviour.

"Doctor? You there?" She asked, the anger dropping off.

"Yes Valarie how did you get through?" The Doctor asked, hope shining through.

"The TARDIS was working on it from the beginning. She just tried to hide it from me. I was discovering that the 'void' outside are actually portals to different places in the world in 1987. I've seen Japan, Portugal and Spain." Valarie told him as she lowered her voice. "They're all practically empty from what I can see. I can't get properly through without potentially falling into the void." She told him, fear and terror laced in her voice the same way it had been in Sarah's. Only this was different, this was not a sailor. This was a Captain.

"They keep trying to get in. I can never tell if it's only through the portal or if they are outside. I stopped looking after a while. Then I found this, I helped a bit, confirming my identity and stuff. I ended up drawing and blasting music, dancing or baking. Anything to block out the noise. It's so loud. It won't go away." Valarie told him, her head aching from all of the time she'd spent alone. From all of the time she'd been sitting there, waiting for someone to save her before she tried to do something herself. Time went differently in the void. She couldn't tell if it had been a minute or a month. Sometimes it felt like the same thing.

"Just hang on. We'll get you out of there, don't worry." Rose spoke with a calming voice like she always did.

"No, wait I found something." Valarie told them, hoping they wouldn't leave again. "I scanned your bodies to make sure you were alright and found you extremely close." She told them, making them blush. "Either a kiss or a hug." She added with a smirk, lowering her voice completely so it was exclusive to only those two. "But there was an intense amount of heat surging from the Doctor's right inside breast pocket. Some sort of time energy. It's not body heat." Valarie told them as Rose quickly put her hand inside his jacket to pull something hot out.

"Yeah, I felt that." She agreed, pulling it out to throw it as it burnt her hand. "OW!" She yelled, waving her hand as the Doctor looked at what it could be.

"It's the TARDIS key!" He spoke in disbelief as he quickly took off his jacket to use to hold it. "It's telling me it's still connected to the TARDIS!" He told Rose who was right there next to him as they bent down to look at it.

"So does that mean you can get me out of here?" Valarie asked through the phone, hope surging through her.

"Hopefully." Rose grinned as Valarie let out a breath of relief.

"The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound, but we can use this to bring it back." The Doctor told everyone, holding up the key as he stood on the podium. "And once I've got my ship back, I can mend everything. I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?" He asked, looking around.

"Well, there is a big battery in Dad's old phone but your friend is in it." Stuart told them, picking up the phone and bringing it to them.

"We can't get the battery out without cutting the connection." The Doctor murmured, looking at the battery as he opened the back of the phone. It would be perfect.

"What if you transfer the connection to my phone?" Rose asked, pulling out her phone. "You know, sonic it or something and then we can talk to her on my phone!" Rose smiled, giving a suggestion.

"It's risky. We could lose the connection." The Doctor told both of the girls, considering the pros and cons to it.

"Do it. I have been in silence for hours, if we lose the connection, that's fine with me. If it gets you and the other people safe then do it." Valarie told them, shocking everyone in the church. They all began to shout their thanks, their gratitude unmeasurable. Valarie was overcome by a bunch of thank you, echoing around the TARDIS and she was overwhelmed. "Oh, um. You're welcome." She replied and they all settled down.

"You sure about this Valarie?" The Doctor asked, his sonic screwdriver ready.

"Yeah, do it Doctor." Valarie agreed, holding onto the railing in case something went wrong. She could tell the noise would dissipate and the creature's screeching would come back into play.

"Ok." The Doctor replied, pointing it at Stuart's phone before moving it to Rose's as quickly as he could. "Valarie? Are you still there?" He asked, hoping to hear her voice but nothing came through the line.

"Valarie?" Rose joined in, both of them calling for their friend. "Valarie!"

"I'm here. I'm here." Replied a weak voice, obviously winded.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked immediately, putting the phone as close as possible to her mouth to make sure her words got through.

"Yeah, just got thrown about a bit." She replied, lying under the TARDIS console, having been thrown through the railing. She looked up and tried to move before looking at her leg trapped under the piece of railing that had been thrown on top of her after she fell. "I'm fine. Get to work." She told them as Rose put the phone to the side, giving Valarie to the guests to let them converse as she worked, not letting her go back into the silence she so very feared. Valarie gritted her teeth, feeling her back and how wet it was. She knew the wound had opened again and it was bleeding out. She couldn't help but mentally curse herself, wondering why this was happening yet again.

"Fantastic!" The Doctor smiled, taking out the battery with Stuart's help.

"Good old Dad. There you go." Stuart smiled, going back to his soon to be wife to celebrate.

"Just need to do a bit of charging up, and then we can bring everyone back." He told them, sonicing the battery and key in the same leather covered palm. He began to work on it while everyone waited. The TARDIS began to materialise in the church and Valarie was being thrown about again. The TARDIS hung up the phone to fully concentrate on materialising. Luckily, Valarie had time to explain to the guests she'd been talking to while she worked on fixing the railing and changing into better clothes.

She took a shower and dried her hair, all while the TARDIS kept shaking but she couldn't let them see the damage done. "Right, no one touches that key! Have you got that! Don't touch it." He ordered, back up on the podium. "Anyone touches that key and it'll be well… zap! Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart! Sarah! You're going to get married, just like I said." The Doctor told them, filled with a new life and ecstasy.

"When time gets sorted out…" Rose started.

"Everybody here forgets what happened." The Doctor finished. "And don't worry, the thing that you changed will… stay changed." He assured.

"You mean I'll still be alive." Pete spoke from behind them. "Though I'm meant to be dead." He finished as the Doctor gave him a look. It wasn't angry or amused, it was indifferent. He knew that Pete would probably figure it out when Rose had revealed who she was. It couldn't have been that hard. The fact that he knew he was meant to be dead was what made it harder. "That's why I haven't done anything with me life. Why it didn't mean anything." He carried on, lost in his own self-deprecation.

"Doesn't work like that." The Doctor tried to tell him, not wanting him to be like that if he was going to live.

"Rubbish." Pete stated. "I was so useless, I couldn't even die properly." He told them with a small humourless laugh. "Now it's my fault all this has happened."

"This is my fault." Rose told him, not wanting him to spiral.

"No love, I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault." He told her, reassuring her.

"Her dad?" Jackie asked, coming into the conversation as she held baby Rose. "How are you her dad?" She whispered, the disbelief obvious. "How old were you, 12? Oh that's disgusting." She spoke with disregard as she looked down at the man she married. The Doctor shook his head and walked away, deeming it to be a 'family' conversation.

"Jacks listen." Pete began, getting up. "This is Rose." He introduced.

"Rose? How sick is that? Did you give my daughter a second-hand name? How many are there? Did you call them all Rose?" She asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh for God's sake, look! It's the same Rose." He told her, taking the baby Rose from Jackie and handing it to older Rose.

"Rose! No!" The Doctor shouted, looking behind him to see it happen as he raced over. But they touched before he could stop it, making another paradox and a creature materialise inside the church. Everybody screamed, getting out of their seats. "Everyone, behind me!" The Doctor shouted, hoping to keep everybody safe.

"Doctor!" Valarie shouted, rushing out of the TARDIS as she managed to slip through the doors.

"Valarie move!" He shouted, trying to get her out of the Reaper's view. "I'm the oldest thing in here." He announced, separating himself from the group as he offered himself up.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, pushing to get to him but Pete held her back as Valarie moved around the edges, running down the side to get to the guests. The monster ate the Doctor and then flew around the room, looking for another meal before flying into the half materialised TARDIS and getting full with the time it found there, making the TARDIS disappear and the key fall to the floor. Rose ran forwards to pick up the key and felt it.

"Cold. He's cold." She stated, knowing the link was lost. "Oh my God, he's dead." She spoke, horrified as she shrugged off the arms that Pete tried to put around her to pull her back as he looked around for any more monsters. "It's all my fault. Both of you. All of you!" Rose realised, the horror dawning. "The whole world." She remembered as Pete engulfed her in a hug, comforting his daughter.

"Excuse me!" A lady from the back shouted, parting the two as Rose turned to look at what else would go wrong next. "I think she needs medical attention." She pointed to Valarie who was swaying on the spot.

"Are you alright?" Another lady asked and she nodded, swallowing nothing.

"Fine, I'm fine. Absolutely fine." She told them, before promptly fainting. The ladies caught her and put her on the conjoined seats where Rose ran to her, taking her temperature and realising how bad it was. Another guest looked outside at the screeching and stated what was on everyone's minds.

"This is it. There's nothing we can do. It's the end." She spoke in fear as the dark circles outside the window increased and the church was plunged into darkness for a moment that stretched into a year. Pete left his daughter with Valarie and went over to the window, looking outside to see what the Doctor had. The car, driving out of nowhere and back into nowhere for moments around the bend on a loop. Time had been wounded and the car was going through all the holes.

He walked back in, to where Valarie had woken up and was being tended to by the other guests while Rose sat alone and contemplative over what had happened. "The Doctor really cared about you. He didn't want you to go through it again, not if there was another way. Now there isn't." Pete spoke, pulling down his sleeves and buttoning them up again.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked, getting up as she denied what she already knew.

"The car that should've killed me love. It's here." Pete explained, putting on his blazer and tying up his tie again as he looked around. "The Doctor worked it out way back but he, um… he tried to protect me." He paused, taking a breath. "Still, he's not in charge anymore. I am." He stood up straighter, taking responsibility.

Rose sniffed, tears coming to her eyes. Valarie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder which did little but she had no other way to comfort her. She couldn't take away the pain or deny, this was going to hurt. It was going to ache and make her cry, it would leave her hollow for a while but that was what was supposed to happen. She couldn't change it, she couldn't try. She could only comfort in whatever way she could. And right now, that meant a hand on her shoulder to show her she was there. "But you can't." She tried to battle, not knowing what to say through the tears.

"Who am I love?" He asked, placing a hand on her cheek.

"My daddy." Rose replied, the words cutting through her as she relished them, never having said them to her actual father. She sniffed more, the tears flooding. She tried to stop as Jackie walked up, watching the two as she held the baby Rose.

"Jackie, look at her." Pete coaxed as Jackie obeyed, scanning Rose's face as she battled internally with herself before looking to Pete. "She's ours." He confirmed and she looked back, her face a mixture of emotions. Rose smiled gently at her, trying to stop the tears as she looked at her mother. A few moments later, a gentle coaxing from Valarie prompted Jackie's realisation as Valarie smiled, nodding and moving Rose forwards slightly as she took the baby into her own arms, not wanting another one of those creatures to ruin the moment.

"Oh, god." She breathed, moving in to pull Rose into a hug which comforted them both. She pulled away and looked to Pete who was trying to be brave.

"I'm meant to be dead Jackie." He explained, looking down. "You're going to get rid of me at last." He joked with a sniff as he got emotional.

"Don't say that." Jackie lightly reprimanded, crying herself as she looked at her husband and daughter.

"For once in your life, trust me." He asked of her, moving forwards. "It's got to be done." He spoke matter of factly. Jackie's eyes welled up with tears as she held them back for her family. "You've got to survive 'cos you've got to bring up our daughter." He explained, nodding to Rose who watched with puffy red eyes. Pete pulled Jackie in for a kiss, full of the love they had lost in bickering and the struggle of life as they unearthed it together in the last moments they had. It was beautiful. Neither wanted to let go as they reluctantly parted, both blinking back tears and trying to be brave for the other. "I never read you those bedtime stories, I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you." He stated, taking Rose's hand.

"You would've been." Rose spoke tearfully as she try to keep herself from breaking, looking down and thinking of all the possibilities of what could've happened if he hadn't died. People could get lost forever thinking about that, some may lose their sanity because of it. Valarie was becoming one of those people and she would not let Rose become one either.

"But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now." He finished, smiling at her.

"It's not fair." Rose tried one last time, reverting back to a little girl just wanting her daddy.

"I've had all these extra hours. No one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that, I've got to see you, and you're beautiful. How lucky am I eh?" He asked, turning to his wife and daughter. "So, come on. Do as your dad says." He told them as Valarie picked up the vase to give to Rose who passed it on to her Dad, knowing it would be pointless if he died without the proper details and it was all for nothing. "You going to be there for me love?" Pete asked, looking at her as she sniffed, nodding, words eluding her.

"Thanks for saving me." He smiled as the family shared one last hug together. Valarie looked on, tears of her own forming as she blinked them back, knowing she had to be the strong one. She placed baby Rose back in Jackie's loving arms as she looked at the baby with a fond smile before looking to the grown up version with the same smile. Valarie looked to the window, seeing the creatures surrounding them.

"You're going to need cover. The creatures are everywhere, I'll go." Valarie offered herself up, returning back to the soldier, analysing the situation. She moved to Pete who nodded, looking to his family one last time before walking to the church doors with Valarie.

"You're a good friend you know." He smiled, playing with the vase nervously as Valarie looked towards him with a comforting smile. "I'm glad Rose found you and the Doctor. Tell him that yeah?" He asked, making his own will of sorts as he tried to come to terms with the fact his death was near.

"I will. And despite all this, you would be a good father to Rose. You are a good father to Rose." She emphasised, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, from one person who's faced death to another. They nodded in reassurance one last time before running out, Valarie going first and attracting all attention to herself, the creatures running for her as she nodded to Pete who ran to the car, holding out his arms as the car came closer and closer.

"Goodbye love." He spoke as both of them faded into nothingness. All sense of anything was lost to Valarie as the creature's claws devoured her. She didn't know if it was because everything was being put back into place or because it was somehow part of the creature's attack as she was never born. She forgot everything and floated for a moment in oblivion, the lack of anything scaring her before she was brought back to reality, lying on the floor of the road. She looked up to the sky and got up, groaning as she put a hand behind her head, massaging it. She was faintly aware of her back completely closed up like it was before. It still stung and irritated her of course, but it wasn't as bad.

A car came and she let out a strangled yell, scrambling to the side of the road and grazing her knees as she did. She sat on the side of the road, placing her head on the concrete as she breathed heavily, getting up shakily. She looked around, seeing the street as it was except with Rose kneeling by Pete's side as he died. She cried gently, putting his head in her lap as she sat with him. The Doctor ran across the road to Valarie as she looked around, him draping one of her arms around his shoulder and helping her regain her balance. "Thanks." She breathed, remembering what had happened.

"Should we get Rose yet?" The Doctor asked worriedly, looking over as he inadvertently more or less confirmed her thoughts about the two.

"Give her some time. She's still grieving, you don't ever get over this kind of thing and this just brought all the pain fresh and raw again." Valarie explained, using her own experiences to justify her answers. The Doctor nodded, still focused on Rose as he noted what she said in his mind for later. He'd been noticing things she said for a long time now, none of it seemed right.

Something was wrong and the Doctor didn't want his friends to be in pain at all, not if he could help it. He may be focused on Rose right now but he knew too much about dealing with loss in silence and how much it could kill you. He'd had enough of that himself coming out of the Time War, yet the universe had given him Rose Tyler and Valarie Waters and he didn't plan on letting them be sad any time soon. Not unless it was unavoidable, like Rose's pain in that moment. "Ok." He agreed, helping her cross the road as they went back inside the church, Valarie getting some rest through the crowd grieving and joining in for some food. The Doctor walked with Rose, both of them spending some time together and healing some of their wounds together.

Valarie noted the Doctor didn't seem as affected as the rest of them did. She saw all of the people, including the would-be-groom's father, seeming tired. She was part of them but people just put it down to the fact that he wasn't happy about the marriage in the first place. People barely noticed her although she didn't miss the slight comments about her dress and how out of place it was, not only at a wedding but in the era. She guessed they didn't have most of the materials or clothes she was styling at that time.

Maybe she should've kept the other formal dress she'd had on for Jackie and Pete's wedding for this as well. But oh well, she shrugged as she pulled down her sweater not entirely bothered by the looks. She was tired and this was comfortable, no one would work up the nerve to ask, especially in a situation like this.

It was dark by the time she decided to slip away, but not without leaving a gift for the newly widowed mother. "There you go. Enjoy it." Valarie whispered to the bracelet as she placed it gently on top of the pile of presents in the corner, bidding it goodbye. She thought it was time.

"Who are you?" She heard a voice say and turned to see the would-be-bride standing there, a curious look on her face as she sipped her wine, the happiest day of her life dampened by Pete's death. The church had been transformed, the wedding taking place on another date as she donned more comfortable clothes, the entire ceremony changing into a funeral. The couple had halved their gifts to give to Jackie and there were two piles stationed in stacks on the side. She'd placed her bracelet on Jackie's side knowing she could find it again in Rose's flat. Unless she'd sold it, Valarie smiled fondly.

"Um, I'm no-one. No-one important." Valarie smiled, looking around to see Jackie in floods of tears, being held by her friends who were weeping with her. The would-be-bride's face was stained with tears yet she still seemed curious about her, as if she'd had an experience she couldn't quite remember. Valarie doubted she ever would remember and she took a breath, swallowing back tears of her own she'd cried for Rose's father.

"Everyone's important." She told her, affirming it with a confusion. As if she didn't know why she believed it so much but couldn't or wouldn't shake the belief for anything. Valarie smiled at her, deciding to leave her with at least some good memories of her special day.

"Of course they are. And so are you Sarah. You're one of the most important people ever because you're doing the one thing some people will never be able to. Live a normal life." She told her, reminiscent of the Doctor's earlier words and she saw a flicker of recognition go across her face before it changed and she settled for a satisfied smile, leaving her alone. Valarie walked out, trying to enjoy the scenery as tears slipped down her face silently. She wiped them away with a breath as the sun set and she found the TARDIS. She knocked and the TARDIS opened it a little for her instead. "Thank you." She whispered, opening it gently as she entered to see the Doctor and Rose embracing, not having noticed her come in.

"Valarie!" Rose greeted, seeing her and unlatching herself from the Doctor. He quickly caught on and went to the controls, fiddling lovingly with his TARDIS as Valarie entered with a sly smile on her face.

"Hey Rose, when did you two get back here?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"Just a few minutes ago. Ready to go?" She asked, walking around with a smile before sitting down. She took in a little breath, holding her head for a moment as the Doctor placed a hand on her arm.

"Just relax, it's the effect of time travel. New memories are being implanted in your brain from your childhood. Because of what happened here. Just let it happen." He coached as she nodded before taking in a breath and the wave of pain eased up and she looked up with a smile.

"You alright?" Valarie asked and Rose nodded, shifting in her seat. Valarie joined her, ready to listen to the new story.

"You want to hear what happened?" She asked and Valarie nodded, trying not to be too eager as it must seem quite rude to be interested in someone's death. "The driver was just a kid. He stopped, he waited for the police. It wasn't his fault. For some reason, Pete just ran out. People say there was this girl, and she sat with Pete while he was dying. She held his hand. Then she was gone. Never found out who she was." She recounted quietly to Valarie who was listening intently. "Peter Alan Tyler, my dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Died 7th of November 1987." Rose spoke, her own words filling in. She took a breath and smiled, both of them getting up as they went to their rooms for some good rest.

8


	9. Chapter 9

Series 1 - Episode 8 - Father's Day Epilogue:

"Sorry Valarie." The Doctor spoke sincerely, walking in slowly behind her as she laughed, looking up from her book at him.

"It's alright. I was angrier earlier but right now, I'm fine with it." She replied, putting her bookmark in the new book she was reading. She watched as the Doctor sat in his chair, a little more relieved now that he saw that she wasn't about to slap him for being so hypocritical and as a result, putting her in a lot of danger and pain. "Plus, I wouldn't be able to resist Rose's pleading eyes either." She smirked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate as the Doctor laughed a little awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "I guess you're not throwing her out then?" She confirmed, raising an eyebrow at the Doctor who smiled a little sheepishly.

"I'll give her another chance." He agreed as Valarie laughed, sinking in her seat.

"I knew you could never do it." She smirked as he rolled his eyes, regretting even saying that he would throw her out. He had lost his temper, he realised he probably should never do that again in front of Valarie, the friend who never let anyone get away with anything. He should be careful what he said in front of her, she would remember it all.

"So, what do you want to learn today?" He asked, clapping his hands together to move on as she straightened up, ready to learn.

"Um, I finished Alien Planets 101." She began, still laughing a little at the title. "And I started spaceship mechanics, mainly just because it interested me." She began as the Doctor held out a hand for the book, scanning through it by himself before understanding what she was talking about.

"The models or the guns?" He asked, making it extremely clear what he didn't want to talk about. Valarie may have wanted to learn about advanced guns, but the Doctor didn't do things that way. If she wanted to know, she'd have to find another teacher.

"Model 1 does seem a bit better than Model 2." She began and he nodded, remembering that period of time.

"Model 1 was designed to be a scouting ship, for missions and to see what was out there. Model 2 was made for luxury and comfort so it doesn't have any of those other programs." He began as Valarie nodded, taking it all in. "But Model 32 is the best model for guns because then they met the Chula race, a warrior race." He advised, not wanting to tell her that she was not to do her own research if she wanted. He just knew that he wouldn't encourage guns or any learning about it because that was not how she travelled. Valarie knew that, he knew she wouldn't dare try to bring out a gun on any of their adventures, she would stick to the rules. But she couldn't help the urge to learn about it, she had been a soldier in the past.

"Thanks." She smiled before getting back to her reading and trying her best not to flip through to Model 32, although it became impossible to resist and she did it. A few minutes later, the Doctor was interrupted from his own reading.

"What about these later models? Are these all Chula designs?" She asked, referring to the picture as the Doctor took a closer look.

"Yeah, the entrance through the roof was a war tactic to catch valuable soldiers when they abandoned their own ships." He explained, then going on to elaborate about every single aspect of the ship that she pointed out. Valarie nodded, taking it all in before moving on to ask about the Chula ambulances. "You tell me about this one." He challenged as Valarie nodded, instantly understanding that this was her first test.

"Well, these ones are stocked with nanogenes to help the patients quickly and entrances on both sides to catch potential patients falling from either side. It doesn't have a tractor beam though, not needing one. Um, the design is completely different, this one is a cylinder." Valarie analysed, looking over the picture, stopping as she saw nothing else to note. "I think that's it." She finished and the Doctor nodded before stopping and pointing out one thing.

"You covered mostly all of it but the ambulance has less space. And no remote control." He added as Valarie nodded, remembering it as she let out a noise of acknowledgement as he spoke.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She remembered, studying the book further as she put her feet up on the chair as she read further.

"Valarie, are you okay?" The Doctor asked after a few moments.

"Yeah, you alright?" She asked in reply, not really understanding what he meant.

"No, I mean. How are the dreams?" He specified and she looked up, putting the book on her knee to give the Doctor her full attention.

"They're… getting better. They are still bad when they happen, but they don't happen so often. I think it's because I'm so tired, my brain won't let me dream." She replied honestly, looking at her fingers as the Doctor absorbed the knowledge, nodding.

"Are you happy on the TARDIS?" He asked nervously, not wanting to hear a certain answer.

"Yeah, it does come with death but it's definitely better than anything I could've imagined. It's a lot more fun than just being on Earth. I'm not depressed if that's what you're wondering." She reassured as he breathed a silent sigh of relief. "I just need time." She breathed as the Doctor smiled.

"I can help with that." He smirked as she laughed, nodding in confirmation before picking up the book again and continuing to study the pictures and book for all the information it could give her. By the end of the hour, she was practically an expert on warships and ambulances but not so much on when to stop studying as by the next hour, she was dozing off in the chair, the book acting as a bridge from her knees to her chin as her head lolled to the side.

And as usual, the Doctor carried her to her room and put her in the bed, letting her sleep without nightmares for the 10th night in a row. It was something of a streak that they were very proud of, and the fact that they'd managed to hide it from Rose who still had no idea about their late night study sessions. They thought it better that way because she would obviously want to try and stay up with them to support her. Rose was kind like that. So they didn't tell her, and she didn't find out.


	10. Chapter 10

Series 1: Episode 9: The Empty Child Part 1:

"What's the emergency?" Rose shouted as the TARDIS rocked from side to side.

"It's mauve." The Doctor replied.

"Mauve?" Rose repeated incredulously.

"Universally recognised sign for danger." He spoke and Valarie held onto the chair to speak without juddering.

"What? I thought that was red!" She shouted at him as the Doctor, seemingly unaffected ran around to the screen.

"That's just for humans!" He shouted back. "By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh the misunderstandings! All those red alerts, all that dancing!" He shouted joyfully. "It's got a very basic flight computer, I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Wherever it goes, we go!" He spoke, explaining the bumpy ride.

"And that's safe is it?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Totally." He replied quickly when a burst of sparks came from the panel he was about to control, causing multiple screams from both Rose and Valarie who backed away. "Ok, reasonably. Should've said reasonably there." The Doctor corrected quickly. "No, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us!" He shouted, tapping frantically into the keyboard.

"What exactly is this thing?" Valarie asked, tired of being thrown about.

"No idea." The Doctor answered, barely paying attention.

"Then why are we chasing it?" Rose asked, her voice getting louder to filter through the Doctor's large ears.

"It's mauve and dangerous and about 30 seconds from the centre of London." He spoke, turning to Rose and Valarie. He smiled gleefully and the two gave wavering ones back.

"Well here we go then!" Valarie shouted, trying to smile as they went crashing through the time vortex. The smiles turned to screams as the crashing became more and more violent. Eventually after what seemed like ages, they landed, the familiar thrumming sound of the TARDIS announcing their arrival. Valarie excused herself to go and 'freshen up' as she had put it, going to change her clothes and wash away the sleep she'd been rudely awakened from. "Hey Rose, how do I look?" Valarie asked, getting out of the TARDIS and adjusting her scarf around her neck as she did, enjoying the warmth and then fluffing up her hair as she walked, enjoying the breeze flowing through it.

It had been a while since she had worn it out with no band to tie it up. She didn't know why, it was short enough anyway. She smoothed down her vest and legging combo with her trainers. She had bought a new pair, seeing how much running was involved in the life of a time traveller. She'd also seen Rose's note, quoting her words from before in her first adventure.

"Fine, but mark my words. You will find a boyfriend if you're more free with yourself. Let the hair down, let the shirt ride up if it does. Don't always be so self-conscious. You're not perfect and neither am I. Take your own advice, if you are going to fall in love, let him fall in love with your imperfections as well as your perfections, as many as there are." She thought that maybe she was right and it was time. Time to let go of her old life and move on. She needed to be more comfortable with herself and enjoy being a civilian again. She needed to enjoy her imperfections. "Perfect." Rose deadpanned, still glaring at the door the Doctor had just gone through, trying to make him come back with the sheer power of will.

"What's wrong?" Valarie asked, walking up to her as she rubbed her arms, underestimating the cold breeze.

"The Doctor can't even do a scan for human tech. He can't give me any Spock at all. What's wrong with him? He's got the tech yet he insists on just asking around, what's he doing?" Rose protested, throwing her hands up as Valarie walked up to her sympathetically.

"Calm down Rose. The Doctor is just being himself. He likes to take in the sights, normally he likes to show you them as well but you're just standing there! Go after him!" Valarie shouted throwing her hands towards the door as Rose rolled her eyes and looked to the roof before having a double check.

"Is that a kid? Oh my God, there's a kid up there!" Rose cried out, seeing a small figure on the roof of a building. Valarie saw the child and sprang into action as well, running after Rose who had taken off, moving up the boxes and bins to get up to the roof. Valarie used her parkour and fitness training to catch up as Rose got onto a rope, testing it for security before climbing onto it.

"Rose! What are you doing?" She shouted after, grabbing the rope to make sure she was ok. She wrapped her hands around it as it started to move and she pulled it back, using her strength as Rose let go, dropping to the ground. Valarie faltered, sighing in relief and getting pulled away with the rope herself.

"Balloon!" The kid shouted and Valarie let out a wavering yelp as she started to move further and further, her legs useless as she floated.

"Rose? Rose!" She started to shout, getting more desperate as she was taken off the roof. Rose had been searching for the child who had disappeared and she only noticed Valarie because of her frantic shouting by which she had already gone.

"Valarie! Oh my God, wait there, I'll get the Doctor!" Rose shouted, bolting off the roof and through the door the Doctor had moments earlier. Valarie just let out a scream as she hung from her arms and tried to ignore the tingling of adrenaline surging through her about to explode. She jumped and grabbed onto a higher piece of rope letting out a huge sigh as she wrapped herself in the rope trying to keep calm as she surveyed the scene. She saw a huge landscape of London in what seemed like the 1920's, wartime. The thought terrified Valarie as she hoped it wasn't somewhere near WW2 because then they had air raids. And there that included…

"Planes!" Valarie let out, hearing the whirring of the engines. She tried to climb the rope as she dodged the bombs. Explosions went off all around her and she screamed in horror at the sight, looking all around before opting for closing her eyes and putting her head in her arm, looking away. The heat of the explosions irritated her back wounds and she writhed in pain as she kept blinking, combating the tears.

"Help." She whispered to no one in particular, pleading for someone. She felt the wind blow her hair out of her face and took a breath, hoping to calm herself. She was definitely being imperfect now, Rose was going insane if she thought a guy was going to find her attractive like this. She looked around for a way out and saw nothing as an option except for falling. She thought _she_ was going insane when she actually the heard the idea being voice through a loudspeaker. "What?" She whispered again, looking around as she tried to locate the source.

"I said, you're going to have to let go. I'll catch you I promise but you have to let go first." The voice spoke, reassuring her as she looked in horror.

"How are you going to catch me? I can't even see you!" She asked, shouting into the air around her, hoping to find a person.

"Sorry about that, can't reveal myself just yet. But I will catch you, can't let someone like you just fall to your death can I?" He asked, flirting as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

"I'm sorry, are you asking me to trust me someone I can't even see and is still flirting with me?" She asked incredulously.

"Yep, if you want to live." The voice replied and she took a sigh, unwrapping one hand and placing it to her head as she battled with herself. "Plus, a little flirting never hurt anybody." He tried to defend, earning another sigh from the woman as she came to a shaky decision.

"You do realise how that sounds right?" She asked, breathing a sigh.

"I'm not lying, you are a catch. Literally." He joked and she swallowed nervously, letting out a breathy laugh at the bad joke.

"Ok, give me a minute." She conditioned.

"Sure, take all the time you need. Just not too long otherwise you might die." The man joked, making her let out a breathy laugh, unwrapping her leg and hanging by her hand while she replaced the other, ready to let go.

"Ok, we'll time this yeah?" Valarie asked, not bothering to wait for an answer as she carried on. "Ok, 3, 2, 1!" She shouted, her hands sliding down the rope, letting out a scream as she fell, feeling the wind try and hold her up in vain before she was stopped in a circle of light, the mere notion registering in her mind enough to take her voice away. She looked around, still breathing heavily as she looked down, laying slanted as she looked down to the source.

"Got you!" He shouted in triumph and she put her head back, trying to calm herself and not have a panic attack. "I've got to say, that was close." He spoke, probably mostly to himself but Valarie heard and almost fainted.

"Really? Not helping!" She shouted to the man as she hung in the air, flailing her arms.

"Sorry, are you alright?" He asked, gaining some tact.

"Not really. I know I'm floating in something, not sure what. Do I want to know?" She asked, relaxing slightly and gaining her feet in the air.

"Probably not. Now, I'm planning your descent pattern but something keeps scrambling my signals, do you have a phone?" He asked, still invisible. Valarie looked around, wondering where she was.

"Yes…" She replied, questioning what this had to do with anything.

"Can you turn it off? It's scrambling my signals." He asked, making Valarie sigh as she took it out.

"I honestly don't know where I am right now." She murmured to herself, fiddling with her phone.

"Did your vortex manipulator malfunction?" He asked, making Valarie confused with the term as she replaced the phone in her pocket. "That's much better thanks." He spoke and Valarie rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, that's great. I'm somewhere in the middle of WW2, in an air raid in the middle of the sky and my life is in the hands of an invisible person. I feel so safe don't I?" She asked sarcastically, throwing her hands about. The man laughed, moving on.

"Well, I've got your descent pattern done now so get ready." He spoke, teasing the terrified woman as she tried to grab onto the blue circles on the side.

"Wait! Give me a countdown or something!" She shouted, desperately clutching to the side as she tried to move.

"Another countdown? Is this a missile launch?" He asked, teasing her again as she scrambled for some sort of safety.

"Call it military habits!" She shouted back, piquing his interest. He didn't say any more on the subject but stored it in his mind for later. Valarie pumped herself up, taking breaths and holding her hands out behind her to fall in a standing position.

"Falling in 3, 2, now!" He laughed, making her fall as she screamed, curling in on herself to soften her descent. She kept screaming the entire fall into his arms, holding her head in her hands as she tried to keep herself safe. "You're alright, you're ok. It's ok. You're safe, you're alright." He consoled as she shook in his arms. She looked up and saw him, taking deep breaths and moving her hair out of her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck to try and stabilise herself.

"Oh my God, oh my God." She kept murmuring as she composed herself.

"Hey." He greeted, now that she had actually looked at him and she looked confused as she took in the sights, her chest heaving with shock, the scarf moving with it.

"Hey." She breathed back, focusing on him as she adjusted her arms to get a better grip. What the hell was that? "Did your finger slip or something?" She asked sarcastically, referring to the fall.

"Yep, just a finger slip." He agreed, laughing as she threw him a glare. "You alright?" He asked, letting her down. She seemed shocked with the movement as he bent to let her down and she let go of his neck, moving to hold the side of the ship.

"I think so. Just my head." She breathed, using the other hand to hold her head.

"Yeah, that's the tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little." He explained as she wobbled slightly. He leapt into action, draping one of her arms around his shoulder as he helped her stand.

"Right, and that tractor beam beamed me where exactly?" She asked, trying to get some answers.

"My ship." He replied and she rolled her eyes, the movement making her head ache.

"Oh yeah, that's real helpful…" She trailed off, fainting in the man's arms. He caught her and picked her up bridal style, just like he had caught her and put her in a bed for some rest before getting back to his ship. Valarie slept for 10 minutes, her brain catching up to everything and the shock wearing off as she woke up and remembered where she was. She took a moment to compose herself before making her consciousness aware to the man who had saved her.

She took off her scarf and wrapped it around her waist to soothe her back. It didn't do much without the right pressure but she could ignore it. "Hello?" She asked, getting out of the makeshift bed with a clicking of her fingers. The man swivelled around in his chair and smiled charmingly at her, his eyes flicking to her fingers tying something, noting the lack of scarf around the neck.

"Hey." He spoke, reminiscent of their earlier conversation. "You alright?" He asked again, turning the lights on, making her reel back and let her eyes adjust as she watched the man with interest.

"Better." She allowed, sighing tiredly, her back still stinging as a result of the heat. "So, who are you?" She asked suspiciously, eyeing him as he sighed.

"Seriously? I just saved you and you're suspicious?" He asked, bored of the suspicion, having hoped they'd be past that stage at that moment.

"Ok then, May I know the name of my saviour?" She asked, appealing to him as she warmed up to his charismatic nature. He smiled at her words and she added. "And the man who terrified me by dangling me in mid-air in an air raid." Making the man roll his eyes with a good-natured smile.

"Captain Jack Harkness, 133 Squadron, Royal Air Force, American volunteer. Nice to meet you." He introduced smugly and she smiled as he handed her a piece of ID which she inspected.

"Oh, Captain Jack right? Really? That's almost original and I might believe it." She spoke, flipping close the ID, playing with it in her hands. The 'Captain' shot her an interested look at her words. "Had I not seen psychic paper in action before, I probably wouldn't have seen it. Nice trick con man." She smiled, opening it again as she fiddled with it. The comment seemed to hit home as he swallowed slightly before answering.

"Thanks." He commended, watching her. "But how did you know?" He asked, slightly put off.

"I have a friend who showed me this when we first met. He's always using it to get into places he's not allowed." She spoke and the man let out an 'ah' at her explanation and she went on to say her next point. "And, from what I know, shouldn't a Captain be with his regiment and not in a futuristic spaceship?" She asked, making him tilt his head.

"You've got a point." He let her have that one and she smiled, raking a hand through her short hair as she moved it out of the way.

"And, just to rub it in. This says you're single and work out. Any reason for that?" She asked, tilting her head with a teasing smile.

"Tricky thing psychic paper." He excused, moving to take it back.

"I wouldn't know. Never used it before." She told him, handing it back.

"Hmm, you can't let your mind wander when you hand it over." He spoke, giving her a tip as she tried to conceal her horror at the fact without succeeding too much. Jack opened the psychic paper, glancing at it before smiling teasingly, looking back up at her. "Is that why it says on the paper that you probably work out more than me and wonder if I always flirt like this?" He asked, showing her the paper as she quickly scoffed, trying to hide her embarrassment. "And, just to rub it in." He added, mimicking her. "It also asks if you actually look that good." He raised an eyebrow at her blushing as he smiled charmingly. "The answer's yes." He flirted, pocketing the psychic paper.

"Yeah, you must flirt with a lot of people." She dismissed, turning away to look at the rest of the spaceship.

"Not what I meant." He fired back and she turned to look at him, seeing his amusement and quickly turned back, the blush burning her cheeks.

"Nice spaceship. I like the entrance on the roof, very flash." She commended, trying to move on. "What model is it?" She asked, having had a conversation about this with the Doctor. She had been so interested in all thing space and time, she'd had long conversations with the Doctor where he would explain volumes of books as she sat and listened with a cup of hot chocolate, (The TARDIS always had some on hand, with marshmallows as well) and snuggled up in a comfortably large blanket.

"Just a smaller scale warship." He shrugged off. "Gets me from place to place." He commented, coming up behind her. She saw this when she turned and moved to the other side of the ship, to the controls.

"This is armed to the teeth. Never seen a proper one. With the control pattern, it looks like it's a Chula warship. But it can't be if its small scale, this looks like the best one out there but I haven't seen the outside." She deduced, murmuring to herself as she investigated, fiddling around with the controls. "Did you make this yourself?" She asked, turning around to the stumped Captain as he wondered how a girl who seemed like she'd never seen a ship in her life, know what a Chula warship was. If it hadn't been for his next lie, she would've guessed it already.

"Yep, used spare parts from anywhere and everywhere." He spoke, throwing her off the scent as she mulled over his words.

"Hmm, that could explain it." She considered, looking around again while Jack held his breath. "It's very Spock." She commented, remembering Rose's qualms with the Doctor and his lack of Spock.

"Who's that?" He asked, confused and Valarie tilted her head at him. For someone who seemed so human he didn't know a lot about the world. Of course, Spock wasn't a thing yet but he obviously wasn't from the past, did Spock die out in the future where he's from? Rose wouldn't be happy.

"Guessing you aren't from the 2000's then." She deduced.

"A cell phone, a bracelet with jewels and fabrics made of material which won't be around for another 2 decades." He read off his scanner, impressing Valarie as she kept a poker face, still fiddling with the controls. "Guessing you aren't from the 40's then." He deduced back and she smiled at his tendency to mock her.

"Well, you're right. Why bother denying it? Look at me, if anyone from the 40's saw this, I'd be arrested." She joked, gesturing to her leggings and bare arms, only having a bracelet adorning it before stopping at her short, bob-cut hair. She let out a little laugh before turning to the material on the ship. The Doctor had told her exactly what she needed to check out to understand a spaceship and material was a big one. But when she put her hands on it, she pulled back with a hiss. She's already been ignoring her back but the hands as well made her hiss in pain.

"Burn your hands on the rope?" He asked as she looked at the burn marks.

"Yeah, must've." She concluded, using her fingers to caress the broken skin as the Captain came forwards, cornering her. She kept her eyes down, trying to look away as he took off his ascot. She tried to remain calm in the corner, ready to bolt to the other side as he moved towards her. She looked out of the window, seeing the air raid still going on. "Do you have the invisibility shields up?" She asked, noting how nothing was trying to kill them.

"Yep." He replied shortly as she kept watching, her eyes transfixed as her breathing became more and more ragged and short, the sight reminding her of her days in the army, before Van Statten. "Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?" He asked, looking down at her hands.

"What are you going to do to them?" She asked suspiciously, holding them close as she turned around from the window, looking at his sigh.

"Please?" He asked, tired again of the mistrust. She conceded, holding her hands out to him, knowing she had no other choice as this man had saved her life despite the attempted lie with the psychic paper. He took them in his hands, his touch surprisingly gentle and pulled out what looked like a sonic screwdriver and ran it over them, checking it over, the buzzing blue light soothing and familiar of the Doctor.

"Is that a sonic-" She began before being interrupted by the Captain.

"You can stop acting now." He told her as he worked, making her worried for her safety. "I know exactly who you are." He revealed, making her realise she'd never told him her name. "I can spot a Time Agent a mile away." He bragged slightly as Valarie tilted her head confusedly. The term sounded familiar, she knew she and the Doctor had had small conversations about it but never too long for every time they broached the subject, the Doctor would change it.

"A Time Agent?" She asked, more to herself than the Captain.

"Mmm, I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say by barrage balloon. Often travel that way?" He asked and Valarie breathed a small laugh. She realised she'd have to act like one, go along with it until she could get back to the Doctor and Rose.

"Sometimes time doesn't like to be kind. Shows us different ways of getting to places." She spoke, uncharacteristically philosophical. She snapped out of her thoughts to see Captain Jack looking at her, almost studying her. "Sometimes by spaceship, sometimes by barrage balloon." She joked, trying to lighten the mood. "What are you doing?" She asked as he tied his ascot around her hands, binding them together.

"Try to keep still." He instructed, ignoring her question.

"You do realise what this seems like right?" She asked, smiling as she kept her hands together curling them as if holding something invisible. The Captain just laughed, finishing the knot.

"Well, someone's got their mind on other things, I'm just trying to help." He flirted and Valarie laughed, going to nudge him with her shoulder as her hands were tied up. She fell onto him instead, shuffling to move away and ignore the blush staining her cheeks and his teasing smile.

"Shut up." She smiled, rolling her eyes as she looked away. She turned back and he had moved closer to reach a switch behind her and inadvertently sucked in a breath to make herself smaller. She stayed in the same place as she knew she would, flicking her eyes past him and looking out of the window to try to avoid his gaze.

"Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here is full of them." He explained as tiny lights filled her palms, working as one mind to stay in a ball, close to her skin. She watched in awe, smiling at the small bots as they glowed. "They're just repairing 3 layers of your skin." He told her. She giggled as a small light stopped, moving upwards and moved around her, thinking it was part of the show. "Why is it doing that?" He asked, watching confusedly, never having seen this before. With his concern, Valarie stopped laughed, moving her head with it, terrified.

"No, no just stay completely still, it won't hurt you." Captain Jack reassured, watching carefully as Valarie closed her eyes, staying completely still and looking forwards, swallowing slightly. The light circled her before returning back to its friends and all of them left her palms. As she felt the tingling stop, she opened her eyes to find the nanogenes going to her back. She stayed completely still as Jack had instructed before feeling a tingling start on her wounds as the nanogenes passed through her clothing as if it wasn't even there. Jack followed, moving around as Valarie took the hint to get up. She moved her head, not bothering to be worried about staying still anymore. Jack looked to her back and looked back up at her.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to her shirt and she nodded slightly as he lifted the layer of her vest, looking under to see the nanogenes working away under the scarf. He flipped the switch and they dispersed in the middle of their work. Valarie gasped as they left, the stinging coming back. "What happened?" Jack asked as Valarie undid the knot on the scarf and removed it, showing the stinging burns. He lightly rubbed his thumb over the wounds. She gasped again, the area still being tender and Jack apologised. "Sorry." He spoke, retracting his thumb but moving to a kneeling position to investigate further. Valarie stayed standing, trying to think of an excuse. "But what happened?" He asked again in horror, his voice low as he looked the wound over.

"Almost got caught with a laser beam, it just scratched me though. Nothing too bad." She spoke, trying to make her voice cheery and nonchalant.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked putting his hand to it again to caress it. Valarie didn't gasp this time, for some reason letting the heat of his fingers sink in as he brushed over it.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked, worried. She hadn't been able to see it very well in the mirror as it was on her back and didn't dare talk to the Doctor or Rose. She could handle it herself.

"Yeah." Jack answered with a breath, waiting for her reply.

"I'll have to ask the Doctor about this." She murmured to herself, resigning herself to the fact she needed help.

"You do know I have nanogenes? You don't need a doctor." He smiled, getting up again. Valarie turned around at his words, looking at him carefully.

"Are you sure, I mean they are yours. I don't want to use them all." She made excuses, not knowing too much about them. She remembered her and the Doctor talking about them but he had told her to get some sleep as she was dozing off in her chair. They had never gotten round to finishing the topic because this had come up.

"It's fine. They are just robots, I can charge them up. Plus, you leave that any longer and you risk an infection." He spoke, having analysed the wound. "Why didn't you talk to a doctor earlier?" He asked, flipping the switch and the nanogenes got to work, their light filling the room.

"I didn't want to. I hoped it would be ok." She excused herself, telling the truth.

"You thought it would be ok? You were shot by a laser beam and you just thought it would be ok?" He asked incredulously. "You're something else." He chuckled, kneeling down again and Valarie blushed again. He switches the nanogenes back on and then wrapped the scarf around her waist again while she waited, the scarf trapping the light of the nanogenes. He got up again, replacing the vest he had peeled upwards to cover the bare skin. She swallowed as the scarf trailed behind her. When she had tied it, she had stuffed the rest of it up her back, but he had left it trailing and she worried over stepping on it. "Well, the nanogenes will get to work on that, you'll barely feel it but for now, shall we get down to business?" He asked, moving away. She placed her newly repaired hands together, enjoying the softness of the skin and watched as he moved to get the champagne.

"Business?" She asked, watching as he set everything up on the 'shelf', putting the glasses and holding the bottle.

"Shall we have a drink on the balcony?" He asked, pressing a button on his remote control, making the top of the spaceship come down, the metal turning into a smooth ramp for her to walk up. "Bring up the glasses." He spoke, running up there himself, leaving Valarie to follow. She walked up to the aforementioned glasses, holding the two, one in each hand and walking up shakily after him. She saw the scenery around them, watching as the bombs fell miles below them. The explosions weren't so loud from up there but the whistling was unmistakable. She swallowed, looking around and taking a breath before walking up to the Captain who was fiddling with the bottle.

9


	11. Chapter 11

Series 1: Episode 9: The Empty Child Part 2:

"Ok, I know that the warship is beneath us but this is incredibly unnerving." She commented with a breathy laugh. She smiled in awe at the beauty of the technology and looked around, enjoying the height. The Captain laughed with her, bringing out his version of the sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the ship, making it visible. She tried to take it in, looking around and leaning over the side. "Oh my God, this is amazing." She breathed, her eyes wide, never having seen a proper spaceship from the side.

The TARDIS was better than a spaceship but she was always disguised. This warship actually looked like a warship and she admired it before coming back to the middle with the Captain who had been watching her. "Ok, so your warship is tethered up to Big Ben for some reason." She spoke, breathing heavily as she looked around again but staying still.

"First rule of active camouflage. Always park somewhere you'll remember." He advised and she nodded slowly, still taking in the sights.

"Ok, so your warship is tied to Big Ben, and I still can't tell what type it is because I am standing on top of it in the middle of an air raid in WW2." She spoke, her breathing slowing and returning to normal as her scarf trailed behind her, following loyally as she walked to the edge again.

"Do you always do this?" He asked with a smile, struggling with the cork.

"Do what?" She asked, turning around, her hair being whipped into her face as she moved it out of the way, looking at him.

"State every fact." He told her and she smiled, looking away.

"It's a habit. Helps to stimulate the mind and fast-forward acceptance." She told him, shouting behind her.

"Sounds like you've done this before." He commented back as she sucked in a breath at his words, trying to remind herself it was just an off-handed remark.

"Too many times." She inhaled to herself, whispering as she said it before turning around with new vigour and energy, walking up to the mysterious man. "So, what business are we discussing?" She asked, before letting out a yelp and dodging the cork flying off in her direction.

"Whoo!" The Captain shouted, holding up the champagne as the cork went flying down into the depths of beyond. He poured the liquid into the glasses, holding Valarie's hands as he did so to steady it. She handed him the other glass once he was done with her and took it, sipping as she looked over the view. The tingling intensified and she couldn't tell whether it was the champagne or the nanogenes.

"It's so beautiful. The scenery, but then the bombs come and destroy it. It just goes, tiny parts of it scattered everywhere, gone into the time vortex." She mused to herself, sipping gently. "And what you're left with. Some think its dirty, disgusting, yet the people down there. They rejoice, they celebrate because they made it through another day. They live another day. They grow closer because of it, they grow stronger." She spoke, holding the glass, letting it float.

"But some don't. Some grow suspicious, they grow weaker and broken because of the terror that takes them over. It's so complicated. Every single strand of this tangled mess of history can never be touched but seeing it, is so different from anything I could've imagined." She breathed, leaving the glass untouched in her hands. She snapped out of it, taking a long sip from her glass, calming herself down as she dulled her senses slightly. The glass was empty and she turned around for a refill to see the Captain standing beside her, watching and listening to her words with his own glass.

She smiled at him and he brought out the bottle from behind him, gesturing to her glass. She held it out gratefully, watching as the liquid refills. She brought the glass to her lips as she walked away from the edge, sitting down on the hull of the ship and resting. "Wait, the ship is visible, won't the planes try to bomb it?" She asked, looking around at the planes.

"No, we're completely safe don't worry." He assured, sitting down beside her.

"How do you know?" She asked, looking at him worriedly. Jack sighed, getting up and draping an arm around her. She looked at him weirdly as he moved her to the edge of the ship with his arm.

"Look around. What do you see?" He asked, making Valarie wonder what he was doing but obliging all the same.

"London, during the Blitz. An air raid. Planes everywhere with bombs. Explosions. Is there a point to this?" She asked, having listed everything.

"Look! All of this going on, every down in their shelters or hiding and you think someone is going to be able to look up clear enough to see two people standing on a spaceship tethered to Big Ben?" He asked, making her watch the scene carefully. He was right, they were quite high up, and no-one would be out to see it or care enough. They were safe, the bombs were lessening as well. The RAF, (Royal Air Force) had come and there were dogfights in the sky, explosions going on every second, yet there they were. Completely safe and out of the way. If anyone did see them, they would most likely ignore them, for their own safety.

"I guess you're right." She agreed, still looking around. She took a sip of her champagne and walked back, shrugging off Jack's arm in the process. He walked back with her and she sat down again.

"Also, if it helps it's only visible to us." He added, whispering to her. She gasped, turning to him and pushing him with her arm good-naturedly. Jack laughed, pretending to be moved and grunted, falling to the side. "Ow, that really hurt." He pretended, holding his arm, the ridiculousness of it all making Valarie laugh.

"Well you deserve it." She nodded, sipping her champagne again as she looked away. They stayed silent for a moment before she turned back. "Why are you doing this con man?" She asked, having adopted a nickname for him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"I mean," she spoke, taking a breath and organising her thoughts. "You save me, albeit terrifying me in the process," She added as a side note, making him laugh. "Then you let me rest in your bed and fix my hands and a wound I haven't been able to for a long time with your nanogenes and then you bring me up here for champagne." She concluded, showing her gratitude in her own way. "What is the point?" She asked, gesturing to it all.

"Well, being an American volunteer, I help whenever I can." He joked, smiling.

"No, I mean why would you save me? And you're not an American volunteer con man." She finished, trying to get an answer. The whole experience had been so baffling and she wanted to know whether it was useless or not to become his friend if he was just using her.

"Now, I don't have a nickname for you. I don't even know your name." He realised, as Valarie's heart skipped a beat, hoping she wouldn't have to answer. "Laser beam. That sounds good." He thought up and Valarie sighed, glad she didn't say anything. "Look laser beam, you're a time agent and if you die, they'll blame me. They already blame me for a lot of things." He told her, disappointing her.

"So, you're saving me because of my job?" She asked, swallowing slightly. If he found out she wasn't a Time Agent would he still save her if she needed it? "Wait, what do they blame you for?" She asked, moving on.

"A lot. Let's just leave it there." He joked, hoping to move on from the entire conversation topic.

"So, you're a freelancer?" She asked, the word coming to her.

"Hmm, some can call it that." He allowed, thinking of the right word. Valarie sipped again, trying to hide a smirk before getting up.

"You know, it's getting late, I really should be getting back." She excused, moving away.

"We're discussing business." He spoke, staying down.

"You call this business?" She asked, gesturing to the champagne glass in her hand.

"I try never to discuss business with a clear head." He moralised. Valarie put down the glass next to the bottle before looking around as he got up with a last sip. "Are you travelling alone? Are you authorised to negotiate with me?" He asked, getting into real business mode.

"What is the topic of negotiation?" She asked, trying to size herself up, cursing her height.

"I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you empowered to make payment?" He asked, putting a hand in front of her, all trace of the earlier Jack she'd known, gone. It was like he'd changed completely at the mention of business.

"Well, yes I am." She told him, wanting to be in control for once before she remembered the Doctor and Rose. "But I should put this negotiation in front of my… companions." She used the term, not knowing how else to phrase it.

"Companions?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, if this negotiation is finally happening we should get back to him and we can work together." She spoke, finishing the visit as she hoped to go.

"Him?" He asked, making her roll her eyes.

"Do you have the time?" She asked, making him in turn roll his eyes. He took out his version of the sonic screwdriver and pointed it towards Big Ben, making it flash and chime with the time saying it was 9:30. She looked towards it, in awe of the glow. "Ok con man that was clever." She commended, using her nickname.

"So, laser beam, when you say your companions, just how disappointed should I be?" He asked, placing one hand on her waist and moving forwards to take her hand.

"Ok, we're standing in mid-air, on what looks like a Chula warship but isn't, in the middle of an air raid in WW2." She stated the facts again as Jack took her hands, lifting them up as he nodded along, letting out the occasional hum of approval. "Do you really think now is a good idea to be 'negotiating'?" She asked, watching with wide eyes as he got closer.

"Perhaps not." He considered, dropping her hand and moving away. Valarie let out a sigh of relief, enjoying the wind that blew her hair out of her face again, closing her eyes as Jack turned away.

"Thank you." She breathed, glad to be able to feel the wind again.

"Do you like Glenn Miller?" He asked, turning back around again sharply. She was taken aback for a moment, dumbfounded as he pressed his sonic screwdriver and 'Moonlight Serenade' by Glenn Miller and his orchestra came on in the background from somewhere she couldn't identify. He walked closer with his arms outstretched, taking her hand and placing a secure arm on her waist. She took his shoulder and placed her hand in his, going along with it. She mentally wondered what was happening and tried not to think of how nice it was.

"It's 1941, height of the London Blitz, height of the German bombing campaign." He told her, finally revealing where she was. She swallowed the information with a pinch of salt, wondering how she'd find the Doctor. "And something else has fallen on London – a fully equipped Chula warship, the last one in existence, armed to the teeth." She sucked in a breath at this, knowing how dangerous they could be but also because of her excitement at hopefully finally getting to see a proper Chula warship without all of the doubt of what model it was and what species made it.

She had thought Jack's ship was a Chula warship but she guessed she had been wrong. "You'd know, being the expert." He commended, making her smile a bit as she wondered where she'd find the Doctor and the warship. "And I know where it is, because I parked it." He revealed, making her close her eyes in annoyance as she let out a laugh, mainly annoyed at herself for not seeing the obvious. Of course, he was a con man, it was even her nickname for it and she hadn't seen it coming.

"Of course." She sighed, putting her head on Jack's shoulder, mentally berating herself as they swayed to the music, her scarf trailing. Her senses weren't as dull as she hadn't drunk so much but she was still not as on edge as she should've been she thought, berating herself for that as well.

"If the agency can name the right price, I can get it for you." He negotiated, making Valarie grit her teeth, wondering what to do for this Time Agency or just go for the Doctor and let him deal with it. "But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever." He publicised, as Valarie pulled back to see his face as he looked into her eyes. She wondered if he was lying or not, the con man he was. "That's your deadline. That's the deal." He emphasised, finishing his bargain. "Now, shall we discuss payment?" He asked, thinking he'd won.

"You know what I think, con man?" She asked, looking up at him with tired eyes. She'd seen too many of his type trading with Van Statten and quite frankly, she'd had enough of it.

"What?" He asked, obviously not considering she might argue.

"I think you need to take me to my companion because honestly, you're not the expert in bargaining are you?" She asked, hoping to put him down.

"Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater." He conditioned.

"Hmm, promises, promises." She murmured, knowing if it was destroyed then it would be better but she left him hanging, knowing she had to get back to Rose and then she'd be able to say something.

"Are you listening to any of this?" He asked, making her sniff with laughter, trying not to give anything away.

"You used to be a Time Agent didn't you? Now you're a freelancer." She deduced, looking up at his eyes for a reaction as they stilled the swaying.

"That's a little harsh, I like to think of myself as a thief." He smiled, pulling her close, pressed against his body. She looked up at him and the sudden change as his hand curled around her waist, keeping her there. She didn't know if it was his hand or not but that spot tingled intensely as she glanced behind him. Then the nanogenes finished, moving out of the newly repaired wound and doing a round around her head, the lights emphasising her beauty. Jack watched with a smile as she noticed the lights. She moved away slightly, looking around with awe.

"Any reason for that?" She asked distractedly, not expecting an answer, only receiving a charming smile.

"So, this companion of yours. Does he handle the business?" He asked, incredibly close. She only noticed when she moved her head back down to the right level and seeing his eyes close up.

"Well, not really. I am the main negotiator but protocol insists I have them there. So, for fear of losing my job, I should really get back." She told him, wanting to be the one who knew something for once, even if she was making it all up anyway.

"That eager to get away from me are you?" He teased.

"Yeah, well. Don't want to spend too long up here. There's a Chula warship down there somewhere!" She smiled, getting excited again.

"Well maybe we should go find him." He agreed, seeming a little put out by her rejection.

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked, wanting to see his other technology. From she'd seen already, he had stolen a lot of high class stuff, the warship with the remote control, the screwdriver. All of it was very fancy and stuff she didn't expect an ex Time Agent to have. Unless he stole it. Which wasn't too hard to believe.

"Easy - I'll do a scan for alien tech." He resolved, moving away and pulling out his scanner. The nanogenes dispersed, leaving the Big Ben as the only source of light, making Valarie sigh as she watched them go. She saw Jack and immediately thought of Rose and her Spock. It made her laugh as she thought about it but concealed it, looking away as he worked and whispered to herself.

"Rose would love this." As she giggled slightly, looking out at the place she was going to brave to find the Doctor. She bit her lip, smiling as she walked back down into the spaceship, waiting for Jack. They got to the Albion Hospital where apparently, the Doctor was and entered, leaving the spaceship behind. They walked the halls, both calling out. "Hello? Hello?" Valarie shouted, hoping for some reply.

"Hello!" Jack shouted alongside her. Then he put an arm out in front of her, stopping her. "Wait, what's your companion's names?" He asked and Valarie bit her lip to stop herself from smiling, pretending she was thinking.

"Spock. Spock and T'pring." She spoke, thinking of the Doctor and Rose.

"Right, are they foreign?" He asked, digesting the variety of the name.

"Yep, picked them up from a different planet. I don't know much about them, they just sort of crashed into my life." Valarie lied, trying not to divert from the truth too much.

"Ok. Hello!" He shouted again as Valarie let out a breath behind him, smiling as she tried not to laugh.

"But after you meet T'pring, you have to call her Rose. It's courtesy." She added as Jack nodded, a little confused but going with it.

"Valarie!" Rose shouted down the hallway, pulling the Doctor with her. Jack walked down the hallway, moving towards the Doctor.

"Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness, I've been hearing all about you two on the way over." He introduced, shaking his hand. Valarie interrupted, hoping Jack hadn't heard Rose shout her name. She talked to both Rose and the Doctor who were shaking hands with Jack.

"He knows. He figured it out. About us being Time Agents." Valarie hinted as the Doctor nodded and so did Rose, not being able to resist a quick hug to check she was alright. Jack raised an eyebrow at this and she swatted him away behind Rose's back.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you Mr Spock. Miss T'pring." He nodded, slapping the Doctor on the back and nodding to Rose who turned to you with an accusing glare after Jack had taken off down the hallway. Once he had gone through the doors, Valarie laughed, all of the suppressed laughter bursting out as she kept laughing, seeing Rose's face and laughing even more.

"Mr Spock?" The Doctor asked.

"T'pring?" Rose asked and Valarie straightened up, still a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Well, he doesn't know Star Trek so I thought why not. You don't have a name so I couldn't think of anything. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor?" She asked, turning to the aforementioned man.

"Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where have you been? It's the middle of an air raid. It's not a good time for a stroll." He spoke, gesturing to the doors Jack had just walked through.

"Didn't Rose tell you?" She asked, looking to the 19 year old.

"I did! I told you what happened and he said, "She'll be fine. She's just taking in the sights."" Rose mimicked, her anger propelling her. Valarie laughed and the Doctor had the tact to look sheepish.

"She was fine, she got saved by that man! And then they obviously had a good time together, staying out that long." The Doctor smiled, making Valarie gasp, slapping his arm. "Ow!" He shouted, holding it and Valarie's satisfied smirk graced her features.

"Actually he's got a point, what happened between you and that guy? Sounds like you did alright with knights in shining armour." Rose smiled, nudging Valarie slightly, making her blush. "Oh look, she's blushing!" Rose teased, pointing at her face.

"Shut up, it's not like that." Valarie pushed her away, walking forward. "He's a con man." She revealed, making Rose raise a brow and fan her face, blowing hair out of her face as she walked and the Doctor frown. "He's got a Chula warship, he thinks that we are representing the Time Agency and we'll make an offer to buy it off him but I don't think he has one. Con man." Valarie explained, watching the Doctor seem a little soothed at her explanation. He didn't like the notion of a Chula warship in 1941 either.

"Fully equipped?" He asked and Valarie nodded as Rose tried to keep up. "That's bad." He commented.

"Sorry, what's a Chula warship?" She asked, looking at the two.

"It's hard to explain right now." Valarie dismissed. "It's dangerous that's all you need to know. And it shouldn't be in the hands of someone like the Captain." She finished, going through the double doors after Jack who had been examining the spaceship and all 3 of them assumed the crossed arm pose.

"This just isn't possible. How did this happen?" He asked, moving frantically from patient to patient.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" The Doctor asked, watching him.

"What?" He asked, barely listening as he moved to another patient.

"He said it was a warship. Deluxe model." Valarie spoke up for him, lying about the last part to see if he would admit to the smaller crime but he didn't. He was cleverer than that. "He stole it, parked it somewhere. Somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it. Unless we make him an offer." Valarie repeated, pretending it was the first time she'd told him.

"What kind of warship?" The Doctor asked again, pressing him for an answer.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this!" Jack asked trying to dismiss the subject.

"This started at the bomb sight. It's got everything to do with it." The Doctor spoke, his voice getting slowly louder and barely controlled, his anger obvious. "What kind of warship?" He spoke louder pressurising him into saying.

"An ambulance!" Jack burst out. He moved forwards, fiddling with his watch. "Look, that's what you chased through the time vortex. Its space junk, I wanted to kid you it was valuable." He revealed, letting the con go as he fiddled with his watch again, letting the hologram disperse.

"I didn't see the cylinder shape before." Valarie whispered, remembering her lessons with the Doctor. "Guess I was right." She commented louder, walking forwards.

"You knew?" He asked, looking at her. "How?"

"Easily." She replied, not wanting to divulge further. Jack sighed before moving on.

"It's empty I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell." He assured them. "I threw it at you, saw your time travel vehicle – love the retro look by the way – nice panels." He appealed to the Doctor who smiled slightly, nodding. "Threw you the bait-" He started again.

"Bait?" Rose questioned.

"He wanted to try and sell it to us. Tell us it was worth something, get some money and then destroy it with the bomb before we could collect and ask for our receipts." Valarie cut it, looking at Jack with a venomous look. He cast his eyes down, ashamed.

"You said it was a warship." Rose clarified, looking at him.

"They have ambulances in wars." He spoke with a baby voice, patronising her. "It's a con, I was conning you, that's what I am I'm a con man!" He shouted as Valarie moved up to him.

"I was right about that too huh?" She asked, betrayal in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, you were right about everything! Revel in your glory!" He shouted, disgruntled at losing a potential profit.

"This isn't glory. This is dirt." Valarie spat back, moving away back to Rose who put a supportive arm around her friend. Valarie couldn't deny how much it hurt to have your saviour and potential friend be so rude but she had to keep a stern face. She couldn't let him see how much it hurt her.

"Well I thought you were Time Agents. You're not are you?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"Just a couple more freelancers." Valarie replied, referring to their earlier conversation. Jack just laughed.

"Oh, should've known." He berated himself. "The way you guys are blending in with the local colour." He spoke, gesturing to their clothes. "I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough but U-Boat Captain?" He asked incredulously, holding his hand up as Valarie stood in front of him defensively.

"Oi! You will not insult my friends like that, you faker. You tried to con me, it didn't work. Revel in your almost victory and leave us alone. Ok?" She hissed in his face, turning her back, not seeing Jack's face flicker with distraught before residing in a mask. He had avoided saying anything about her, but insulting her friends was enough.

"Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship!" He shouted, wanting his slate clean. Valarie still hadn't turned around from him and Rose had gone over to her, both conversing quietly.

"You alright Valarie?" Rose asked quietly, soothing her by putting an arm around her shoulder.

Yeah, just. Betrayed." Valarie managed to get out. "I just thought that he was good. That knights in shining armour do exist and that maybe I would find one of my own. Not him but just. In my own time." Valarie tried to explain but she didn't have to. Rose understood immediately and pulled her into a quick side hug, not wanting to let Jack see and think he had done some damage. "I really began to believe again." She breathed before letting it go, sucking in a breath and straightening up.

"You should still believe, love might happen." Rose tried, not wanting to let this go. She saw some real progression and she didn't want Valarie to go back to the cynic she was before.

"Yeah well, if I ever find it, I'll be sure to give you a call." Valarie smiled, going back into soldier mode.

"What is happening here Doctor?" Rose asked, re-joining the conversation as Valarie inspected the patients.

"Human DNA is being rewritten. By an idiot." He revealed as Valarie looked over.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, not understanding.

"I don't know, some kind of virus converting humans into these things. But why?" He asked, looking around in horror. "What's the point?" He asked, watching the prone figures.

"Doctor, are you sure they're still alive?" Valarie asked as she leant over one. Before the Doctor could reply, the prone figures got up, the upper half of their bodies bending like robots to get up.

"I guess that answers that question." Jack replied as she glared at him.

"Doctor what's happening? Rose asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied. "Don't let them touch you." He told them over the loud noise of the people calling for their mummies.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked, behind the Doctor.

"You're looking at it. Get back!" The Doctor shouted to Valarie who ran over to the trio, making it a quartet and they all moved back slowly into the wall.

"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" The same word sounded over and over like a church bell tolling as they moved away. The word was echoed by everyone in the room apart from the 4 as they felt the wall behind them, its cold unfeeling cement unwilling to give way as they tapped on it, the gentle rapping slowly becoming faster and more frantic as they pressed to get out. "Mummy? Mummy?"

9


	12. Chapter 12

Series 1: Episode 10: The Doctor Dances P1:

"Go to your room. Go to your room." The Doctor repeated, stopping them in their tracks. "I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I'm very, very cross." He spoke and Valarie looked around to see the creatures standing there moving forwards as they all called for their mummies at once, the sound deafening. He suddenly became father-like as his voice got louder and sterner.

"GO…TO…YOUR…ROOM!" He shouted, finishing off the words with a large pointing gesture as if knowing where its room was. The people watched him for a moment before retreating, going back to their beds. Valarie breathed a sigh of relief, having put herself in front of Rose in meagre hopes to protect her. "I'm really glad that worked. Those would've been terrible last words." The Doctor spoke, leaving them all with that sense of dread and uncertainty.

They retreated to the next room down the hallway, still full of patients but less as it was smaller. "Why are they all wearing gas masks?" Rose asked, bending down next to one of them.

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone." Jack told her and Valarie let out a sigh, looking down in pity at these people. She bent down next to a separate one and resisted to urge pat their arm and soothe them through the pain they must be feeling.

"How was your con supposed to work?" The Doctor asked, still watching Jack suspiciously, as everyone in the room was. Valarie tried not to but couldn't help glaring at him. She knew he was a con man, up from that dance, she knew he was not the best person in the world but she still felt betrayed and she couldn't help the anger that was pouring from her. But for some reason all of these strong feelings weren't just anger. She knew she felt something else but she couldn't focus on it enough. She didn't want to in case of finding out something she didn't like.

"Simple enough really." Jack told him. "Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest time agent track it back to Earth. Convince them it's valuable and name a price. When they've put 50% up front, oops a German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever." He told them in steps and Valarie sucked in a breath seeing how close he'd gotten, had she been a time agent. "They never get to see what they've paid for, never knows they've been had." He finished, as Valarie let out the breath, looking back down at the patient.

"I buy her a drink with her own money and we discuss dumb luck." He finished as he looked at Valarie. The use of 'her' did not go unnoticed as she tried to hold back the tears swimming in her eyes. Her breathing was becoming uneven and she couldn't look at him any longer, turning around. She put a hand on her stomach, hating how easy it had been for him to become so important to her and how little he had to say to affect her like this. "The perfect self-cleaning con." He added, obviously letting doubt crawl into his mind about that despite his insistence his hands were clean.

"Yeah. Perfect." The Doctor deadpanned dangerously.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though." He considered, still being cheerful despite the dark, gloomy demeanour of about everyone in the room apart from him. "But you've got to set your alarm for Volcano Day." He laughed, the sounds slowly petering out until there was not even a smile left. "Getting a hint of disapproval." He tipped his head to the side, watching the Doctor.

"Take a look around the room. This is what your piece of harmless space junk did." He spat, not moving his body but his head nodded towards the patients and it was enough of a trigger.

"It was a burnt out medical transporter, it was empty." He emphasised.

"Rose." The Doctor moved away, leaving Jack there.

"Are we getting out of here?" She asked as The Doctor nodded for Valarie to join, all of them moving to the corner where Jack couldn't hear them.

"We're going upstairs." He told them as they moved.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living, I harmed no one!" He shouted after him, the words becoming more desperate as the Doctor walked off, paying no sign of attention. "I don't know what's happening here but believe me, I had nothing to do with it." He insisted, his voice becoming low again as the Doctor turned to face him.

"Yes, you've said already." Valarie spoke as she walked past him. Jack sighed at her, wondering why he'd done the con as it had hurt her so much but he didn't say anything. He knew not to antagonise a woman like Valarie when she was angry.

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock." The Doctor spoke, holding the door open for Rose and Valarie to walk through. "It's Volcano Day!" He told him louder, projecting his voice as Valarie stopped by the door to get one last look of disapproval through when an air-raid siren blared, echoing through the hallways.

"What's that?" Rose asked, hearing the noise.

"The all clear." Jack told her with a slight sigh.

"I wish." The Doctor remarked, walking through with Rose right behind him. Valarie looked to the window, taking a breath before walking after them purposefully. Jack followed, running after them. By this time, the Doctor had gotten all the way up the stairs and Valarie and Jack ran after him, Rose already in front.

"Mr Spock?" Jack called, bringing a small smile onto Valarie's face. The first real one in what felt like years.

"Doctor?" Valarie called, embarrassing Jack and bringing a larger smile onto her face.

"You got a blaster?" The Doctor asked, poking his head out from the staircase they had just run past. They ran back, grabbing onto the banister to steady themselves and Valarie looked up as Rose run up past her, hair flying behind while Valarie's was all caught up in her face. She pushed it out of the way and Jack arrive behind her, grabbing her shoulder to stop himself. She looked behind her and held his hand, pulling him back so he wouldn't fall before looking back up and pretending nothing had happened. She still hadn't forgiven him and this was no sign she did.

"Sure." Jack replied to his earlier question, looking up and sparing a glance at Valarie for confirmation of her gesture and receiving nothing, ran up the stairs.

"The night your space junk landed, someone was hurt." The Doctor explained, hostility still evident in his voice. "This is where they were taken." He told them, gesturing to the door.

"What happened?" Rose asked, breathless.

"Let's find out, get it open." He ordered and Jack got into action right away, pulling out his blaster and pointing it at the door. The Doctor walked over to Rose and Valarie who had run up after Jack and saw what was going on and Rose asked.

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?"

"Nothing." He replied, watching as Jack removed a square of the door near the lock, making the door swing open, its hinges creaking. "Sonic blaster, 51st century." The Doctor noted, looking at it as Valarie realised it was all a test. "Weapons factories of Villengard." He moved forwards.

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked.

"Once." The Doctor replied shortly.

"Well they're gone now, destroyed. Main reactor went critical – vaporised the lot." He explained, letting the Doctor take his sonic blaster and inspect it.

"Like I said, once." The Doctor spoke, handing it back. Jack's face melted in realisation and Valarie swallowed nervously. She always did this when the Doctor became dark and haunted by memories. "There's a banana grove there now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." The Doctor finished, turning to Rose and Valarie who smiled. He had a habit of turning from dark to light in a matter of seconds.

"Nice blast pattern." Rose commended, walking through.

"Digital." Jack explained.

"Squareness gun?" Valarie asked, inspecting it with her eyes, not wanting to ask.

"Yeah." Jack nodded, offering her the gun which she took turning it over and such, interested. The Doctor hadn't wanted to talk much about weapons but her years in the military had taught her much about weaponry and she was excited to see how it had developed. She had researched a lot of that herself.

"I like it." She smiled, giving it back as Jack smiled somewhat nervously, pocketing it again as Valarie walked through. They saw a room full of random junk, broken record players, tape wire everywhere, and pieces of machinery left on the floor.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked, surveying the room.

"Something got out of here." Valarie sighed, stating the obvious.

"Yeah and?" The Doctor asked, wanting more details.

"Something powerful." Rose put in. "Angry." She looked around, blowing out a breath.

"Powerful and angry." The Doctor mused. They moved into another section of the room, entering through the doorframe, the door having been ripped off of its hinges.

"A child?" Jack asked incredulously, seeing the drawing on the wall of stick woman with long hair, all types and all sizes etc. "I suppose this explains 'Mummy'." He thought out loud, still looking.

"How could a child do this?" Rose asked, gesturing to the destruction. The Doctor pressed play on the tape in the tape recorder and a man's voice came out.

"Do you know where you are?" It asked, sounding doctor-like and professional.

"Are you my mummy?" The familiar voice asked.

"Are you aware of what's around you?" The doctor asked again, hoping for some response. "Can you… see?" He asked, unsure of how to put it.

"Are you my mummy?" The child asked again, slightly more forcefully this time.

"What do you want? Do you know-" The doctor asked again, being interrupted by the child.

"I want my mummy!" The child spoke, angrier. "Are you my mummy? I want my mummy!" It went on a rant, still playing. "Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?" It asked on repeat, the tone of voice changing every time. Valarie looked around the room in pity, sad for the child who simply wanted their mother. "Mummy? Mummy?" It called out, leaving the room in silence.

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before." Rose spoke up, trying to cut through the gloom.

"Me too."

"Mummy?" The voice kept saying.

"Always, "Are you my mummy?"" Rose quoted, pointing towards the recorder. "Like he doesn't know." Rose spoke.

"Mummy?"

"Why doesn't he know?"

"Are you there Mummy? Mummy? Mummy! Please Mummy! Mummy!"

"Doctor?" Rose asked, listening to the ongoing tape.

"Can you sense it?" The Doctor asked, pacing.

"Sense what?" Valarie asked, feeling unnerved by the voice.

"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?" The Doctor asked more insistent.

"Mummy?"

"Funny little human brains! How do you get around in those things?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"When he's stressed he likes to insult species." Rose excused for him as Jack smiled awkwardly.

"Rose, I'm thinking!" The Doctor interrupted.

"Cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life-forms he's cleverer than." Valarie remembered, crossing her arms as she watched him pace.

"There are these children. Living rough, round the bomb sites. They come out during the air-raids looking for food." He explained, looking between them all.

"Mummy please?"

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was landed?" He asked, working on a theory.

"It was a med ship; it was harmless." Jack interrupted, still defending himself.

"Yes, you keep saying harmless." The Doctor fired back. "Suppose one of them was affected, altered." He suggested, looking mainly at Rose and Valarie.

"Altered how?" Rose asked, prompting him.

"I'm here!"

"It's afraid, terribly afraid. And powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do." He worried before smiling. "It's got the power of a god and I just sent it to its room!" He jumped giddily.

"Doctor?" Rose asked again, unnerved by the clicking sound.

"I'm here! Can't you see me?"

"What's that noise?" Rose asked, snapping.

"That's the end of the tape, it ran out about 30 seconds ago." Valarie explained before realising what she had said.

"I'm here now, can't you see me?" The voice asked.

"I sent it to its room. This, is its room." The Doctor emphasised, turning around quickly to see the small child standing there next to the tape recorder.

"Are you my mummy?" It asked, looking the same as ever. "Mummy?" It asked looking at Rose.

"Doctor?" Rose asked nervously.

"Are you my mummy?" It asked again, turning to Valarie who breathed deep, moving forwards slightly. She looked at the Doctor, nodding before looking to the child again, smiling kindly.

"Ok, on my signal, run to the door." She warned everyone as the child's attention was focused on her. She took another step forward getting close.

"Valarie…" Jack and Rose asked at the same time, knowing it was dangerous.

"Mummy?"

"3…2…1…Go!" She shouted and the Doctor and Jack both pulled out weapons from under their coats. The Doctor had stolen Jack's sonic blaster and replaced it with a banana. Valarie pulled Rose and shoved her out of the hole in the wall, a perfect square.

"Go now, don't drop the banana!" The Doctor instructed, shouting at Jack who was inspecting the banana suspiciously.

"Why not?" He asked incredulously, running out with Valarie patting his back and then the Doctor's, making sure they were all safe.

"Good source of potassium!" The Doctor shouted, the 3 of them safely out. Valarie was about to follow when she was pulled back, her scarf getting stepped on by the child.

"Mummy? Are you my Mummy?" The child asked, moving forwards still stepping on her scarf. She tugged on it hopelessly as the child tightened his grip.

"Doctor?" She asked, as he moved forwards, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the scarf. "Doctor! Help!" She shouted, struggling to get out of its iron grip. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled as well, his arms around her as they pulled, grunting while Rose looked for a way out, to escape the other patients coming down the hallway, advancing on them as she tried opening the window. "Doctor!" She shouted again as the child grabbed her hand, letting go of the scarf.

"No! Don't let it touch the flesh!" The Doctor shouted too late. Valarie removed her hand but the deed was done and she fell back into Jack's chest. She let out a yell, pulling her arm and scarf away from the child, the Rose replacing the square wall, sealing the child in and see the wall start to break before pointing it at the ground, sending them all falling. They screamed together, Valarie and Jack still holding each other before crashing.

"Are you alright?" He asked, holding her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She breathed, getting up. Jack moved back and she looked to the Doctor who watched sadly. "Doctor? What's going to happen to me?" She asked, looking at her arm.

"You're looking at it." He repeated from earlier.

"Please tell me you can reverse this?" She asked, looking at him pleadingly. There was no reply and Rose got up, having not heard what was being said.

"Digital rewind! Nice switch." She commended to the Doctor, still holding the sonic blaster. "Is that from the groves of Villengard? Appropriate." She smiled, gesturing to the banana in the Doctor's hands. "I still can't believe that you did that." Rose blew out a breath, still oblivious to what had happened.

"Bananas are good." The Doctor replied darkly not looking at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as everyone looked at Valarie's arm, still holding the place where he had touched it. Valarie looked up with tears in her eyes, blinking them away before Rose could see it.

"Nothing. We're fine. Just a bit shocked. I thought I'd hurt my arm." Valarie lied, dropping her arm, hiding her hand behind her as they scar was starting to appear. Rose still seemed suspicious but trusted her and walked away to find the lights. "Just a thought. It's nothing." Valarie smiled nervously, waiting until Rose was out of the hallway. Then she took a look at the back of her left hand, seeing the scar start to form and sting as she stroked her hand over it, wiping away a tear before dropping it again. "Well, let's go!" She spoke cheerily, waiting for the Doctor to go first, making sure to keep distance between them.

She was about to go when Jack put a hand on her shoulder. She moved away, gasping as if burnt and looked at him worriedly. "Glove." He spoke, seeing her concern and holding up his hand. She calmed down a little and watched him.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me, we don't know if it works even with the glove. I don't want to infect you!" She shouted quietly, trying to keep her voice down. Jack rolled his eyes, moving forwards.

"Look, are you really going to keep lying to her? What if we can't find a cure?" He asked, leaving Valarie ready and armed with an answer as the thought had crossed her mind before.

"Well then, I'll leave. Chuck me into the sun or something, just get rid of me." She told him, no fear in her eyes.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked.

"Terrified. But I'm not going to let that be anyone's last memory of me." She spoke, taking a shakier breath now that he had identified what was really going on. Jack was speechless and she smiled before walking out of the room. He followed, shaking his head and they entered the room where Rose and the Doctor were, as soon as they did seeing Rose wiggle her eyebrows at her suggestively and Valarie rolled her eyes, ignoring her and turning the light on. As soon as she did, the patients in the room all got up, calling for their mummies. Jack turned to the locked door they had been cornered into and pointed his sonic blaster at it before cursing and tapping the side of it.

"Damn it. It's the special features, they really drain the battery." He spoke in an annoyed tone, as Valarie put up a barrier around them using herself and figuring she had nothing left to lose as she was already infected.

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us!" The Doctor explained, looking around.

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked, trying to get his sonic blaster to work.

"It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital." The Doctor clarified.

"Ok, this can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon and it's a triple enfolded sonic disruptor." Jack explained, pointing it at everything, not being able to decide what the biggest threat was. "Doc, what you got?" He asked, as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Uh, I've got a sonic uh, never mind." He dismissed, pointing it around as well.

"What?"

It's sonic ok, let's leave it at that."

"Disruptor cannon, what?"

"It's sonic, totally sonic, I am sonic-ed up!" The Doctor shouted, both of the frantically sonicing everything.

"A sonic what?" Jack shouted, pushing the Doctor to his limits.

"SCREWDRIVER!" He burst with the pressure, making Valarie give up and scream for them to move.

"Get out of the way!" She shouted and the Doctor pulled Rose out of the way while Jack moved by himself. Valarie kicked the door open, bursting through it, not bothering to wait for them all in hopes of not touching them. They followed, the Doctor locking the door behind them and running down the hallway into an empty room.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack asked incredulously once they had made sure they were safe. Rose kept looking around for a way out while Valarie sealed herself off from everyone, making sure she was isolated.

"I do!"

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, "Ooh-hoo this could be a little more sonic?"" Jack mocked.

"What, you never been bored? Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" The Doctor asked, defending his sonic.

"Boys! Calm down." Valarie shouted, looking out the window. "Honestly, you and your toys. Yours doesn't even work." She sighed, gesturing to Jack's.

"Well I was going to send for another one but somebody blew up the factories." Jack retorted as the Doctor locked another door, sealing them in.

"I know, first day I met him, he blew my job up. Hat's practically how he communicates." Rose sympathised. Valarie was silent and Rose turned to her. "What's wrong?" She asked and Valarie snapped out of it, untying her scarf and wrapping it around herself.

"Nothing, it's just cold." She excused, tying it around her body instead so no one could touch her bare arms and hopefully become infected. "Yeah the first day I met the Doctor he shut down my base, flooding it with cement." She told Jack, trying to move on in the conversation.

"Ok, that door should hold it for a bit." The Doctor spoke, finishing the job.

"The door? The wall didn't stop it!" Jack shouted, getting angry.

"Well, its got to find us first. Come on! Assets!" The Doctor shouted back, getting into action.

"Well I've got a banana and in a pinch you could put up some shelves." Jack spoke sarcastically.

"Window?" The Doctor asked, jumping up.

"Barred, sheer drop outside, seven storeys." Jack told him.

"And no other exits." Rose spoke, wheeling around in a wheelchair.

"Well the assets conversation went in a flash didn't it?" Jack spoke, sitting down.

"So-" He was about to ask Valarie but she had gone.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, seeing she was gone as well. "Valarie just disappeared." She told him, looking around before realising Jack had disappeared as well. "Doctor! Jack is gone as well!" She told him and the Doctor looked around before sighing.

"They'll be back." He spoke, leaving Rose to gawp at him.

"What? How do you know?" She asked, looking at him as he got on top of the table, pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"Because Valarie will make him. You ever known Valarie to leave friends behind?" He asked, making Rose smiled.

"Ok, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?" Rose complained, trying to piece everything together.

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted." The Doctor replied.

"I mean… men." Rose tried to amend her mistake.

"Ok thanks, that really helped." The Doctor retorted sarcastically.

"What you doing?" She asked, having been spinning round in the wheelchair for long enough.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars." The Doctor explained.

"What happened to 'they'll come back'?" Rose asked, leaning forward.

"Wouldn't bet my life on it." He replied.

"What about faith in Valarie?" Rose fired back.

"It's not Valarie I don't have faith in."

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?"

"Saved Valarie's life back there. Bloke-wise that's up there with flossing." Rose joked before taking a breath. "I trust him because he's like you. Except probably with dating and dancing." Rose thought out loud. The Doctor shook his head at her words and she watched him. "What?"

"You just assume I'm…"

"What?"

"You just assume I don't… dance." He finished.

"What? Are you telling me you do… dance?"

"900 years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've… danced." He spoke, ending the last word mimicking Rose's accent.

"You?!"

"Problem?"

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?"

"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast."

"Rose, Doctor, can you hear me?" Jack's voice came through the radio, crackly. "Back on my ship, used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you, it's security-keyed to mine and Valarie's molecular structures. I'm working on it, hang in there." He told them.

"Valarie's with you? And, how are you speaking to us?" Rose asked, always the person to look out for her friends.

"Yes, she's on board and completely fine. And I'm using Om-Com, I can call anything with a speaker grill."

"Now there's a coincidence." The Doctor thought out loud.

"What is?"

"The Child can Om-Com too."

"It can?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Anything with a speaker grill." The Doctor repeated. "Even the TARDIS phone."

"What, you mean the Child can phone us?" She asked, the possibility registering in her mind.

"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you." The Child's voice interrupted, coming through the radio.

"Doctor, can you hear that?" Jack asked, the voice resonating in the spaceship.

"Loud and clear." The Doctor replied.

"I'll try to block out the signal, least I can do." He told the Doctor and Rose. "Remember this one Valarie?" He asked, putting on 'Moonlight Serenade' by Glenn Miller. Rose got up and turned the music up, walking back to the centre of the room.

"You've got the moves? Show me your moves!" Rose held her hand up, looking at the Doctor.

"Rose, I, I'm trying to resonate concrete." He spoke, showing her the sonic screwdriver.

"I can do that. You can dance." Valarie spoke, holding out her hand. She had shrugged on Jack's coat, using it as a barrier to protect Rose and everyone else in case they should touch her. She didn't tell them but she was experiencing major chest pain, her breathing becoming harder and more forced.

"Valarie? Where did you go?" Rose asked, moving to hug her.

"Just got transported back to the ship." She excused herself.

"Oh, and Moonlight Serenade? What does that mean Valarie?" Rose asked, insinuating something. Valarie blushed, trying to roll her eyes.

"It's our song." Jack told them through the Om-Com as Valarie tried not to smile, biting her lip.

"Valarie?" The Doctor asked, giving her a look.

"Yeah, I guess it kind of is. I can feel the disapproval from here, Doctor." She told him with a barely suppressed smile. Valarie moved towards the Doctor who threw her the sonic, careful not to touch and took Rose in his arms.

"Shall we dance?" He asked, taking her mind off of Valarie as she stood up on the table and resonating concrete. "The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances." He smiled. They began to sway and Valarie watched for a moment before whispering.

"Jack, time to go. I bet you they won't notice."

"You know, most people notice when they've been teleported." Jack called out to both Rose and the Doctor, both of them not having noticed they'd gone.

"I told you they wouldn't notice. You owe me." Valarie smiled, becoming more like herself once she was sure she was safe and away from them.

"You guys are so sweet." Jack smiled. "Sorry about the delay." He apologised, fiddling with everything. "Had to take the nav-com off-line to override the teleport security.

"You spent 10 minutes overriding the protocols. Maybe you should remember whose ship it is." The Doctor quipped and Jack laughed.

"Oh I do. She was gorgeous." He smiled. "Like I told her, be back in 5 minutes." He spoke, making Valarie blush as he ducked down into the main controls.

10


	13. Chapter 13

Series 1: Episode 10: The Doctor Dances Part 2:

 **10 minutes earlier:**

"Rose? Doctor? Where am I?" Valarie asked, looking around as she found herself in the bed of the same ship she had fallen into. Literally. "Jack?" She called out warningly. She found nothing but a red flashing light. "Red flashing light. Means something bad." Valarie squirmed before racing to the controls. "Oh I've wanted to do this for ages!" She giggled excitedly, getting to work. She found the source of the problem, the bombs were getting too close and the ship's defence systems didn't like it. "Ok, if I just reprogram the protocols, find the correct key, stop the anti-grav circuits from starting and then I can replace it once we're all on board." She smiled, tapping the last key on the remote triumphantly.

"Well that's impressive." Jack commended from behind her. She jumped, turning around.

"You scared me." She stated grumpily, turning back around.

"Sorry." He apologised in his American accent making Valarie smile as he sounded quite normal. Well, instead of an alien from the future.

"Why did I get teleported back first? You're the primary Captain aren't you? She asked, turning back around as she closed down the computer, her work done.

"The nanogenes liked you." He explained and Valarie deadpanned, looking at his with her disbelieving look. "Why can't you take that as an explanation?" He asked and Valarie's expression turned sour as she pursed her lips at him. "Do you want a kiss or something?" He asked teasing her and Valarie turned around to hide the blush that was taking over her face. "Fine," He conceded, taking her turning away as a sign she was annoyed.

"The nanogenes saw you are hurting the most and you were instantly taken in as the main Captain, the one to call first. They think that whoever gets hurt the worst in the ship has spent the most time there and is the new Captain. They still keep the others but you are the primary Captain now." He explained, making Valarie turn back around with the mention of Captain. She smiled. "Congrats." He spoke, void of any compassion.

"This is my ship now. Will the AI recognise me as Captain?" She asked excitedly.

"Try it." He told her and she looked around, fingering the controls as lovingly as she had seen the Doctor with the TARDIS. Valarie had always understood the connection but knew the TARDIS and the Doctor's was something special, something bonded over years but Valarie felt that almost immediately with her new ship.

"Hello?" She asked, waiting for a response that came almost immediately.

"Hello primary Captain. What is your name?" A smooth female voice asked and Valarie giggled in her seat, swivelling around to face Captain Jack.

"Laser Beam. I am Captain Laser Beam." She smiled at Jack who laughed at her choice.

"Hello Captain Laser Beam." The voice greeted. "Call me Computer. What can I do for you?"

"Could you confirm the changing of protocol 567, Computer?" Valarie asked.

"Yes, your work on the protocol 567 is complete and understood." She replied.

"Thank you, that is all for now." She smiled graciously and turned back around to her controls.

"Of course Captain Laser Beam." She seemed to walk away as the ship became quiet again.

"Oh my God! I've got a ship! My own ship!" Valarie squealed, ducking under the chair and unscrewing the panels to see the wires.

"You alright there Captain Laser Beam?" He asked and Valarie ducked back out.

"Yes Captain Con Man!" She smiled before fiddling again. "Wait! We need to get the Doctor and Rose!" She shouted, coming back up. "Did you use your teleporter?" She asked, getting to work.

"Yes…" Jack answered carefully.

"Well, we need to reroute it to their DNA which is hard because they are different species." She considered, tilting her head. "Wait, body heat. Focus on that single room, teleport anything with body heat in to the ship." She spoke, tapping on the controls and talking to the lady at the same time. "They need to be standing somewhat close together to get a clean transport." She thought to herself. "I need to go down there, they are too far apart. You could use Om-Com but that might not work. I'll go down there, she can use backup energy for me and use the bulk of it on the Doctor and Rose." She programmed, getting up and ready to teleport before she realised she still had bare arms and Rose might try and hug her.

"Well, you seem to have everything under control. I'll just Om-Com them for you shall I?" Jack teased.

"Do you have any clothes?" She asked, talking to Jack who had sat in the chair, re-screwing the panels in.

"Why, do you want to take those off?" He asked, flirting again and Valarie sighed.

"No, I don't want anyone to get infected remember?" She asked and as if on cue she groaned, holding her ribs. Jack moved towards her and she put a hand up stumbling backwards. "Stop!" she shouted, still groaning. She breathed heavily, coughing taking over. Jack flipped the switch and the nanogenes appeared, circling around her before stopping and dispersing.

"What? What's wrong with them?" Jack asked, getting desperate and she coughed and coughed, trying to breathe heavily to make up for it.

"The nanogenes can detect nothing wrong Captain Jack." The Computer replied and Jack got angry.

"There's obviously something wrong, check again!" He shouted and the nanogenes appeared, highlighting her pale complexion as she sank to the ground, resting wearily.

"The nanogenes can detect nothing wrong Captain Jack." The lady replied again as Jack hit the side of the hull, angrier.

"Jack, JACK!" She shouted, getting his attention. "It's the gas mask thing. It's working, changing my DNA. I'll be changing soon. Give me a coat or something, I have to get them first and then drop me off somewhere far away." She ordered as Jack hastily took off his coat and draped it over her with his gloves still on, making sure he didn't get infected before stopping as he processed her words.

"What? I'm not going to leave you!" He shouted, kneeling down beside her.

"Yes you are. You have to!" She shouted back, grabbing his arm, fully clothed.

"No! Look, this is my fault! Ok? It was my fault! I let the scarf trail, if I hadn't you wouldn't have gotten caught!" He shouted as Valarie closed her eyes wearily.

"Jack," She interrupted his rant. "This may have been your fault, but that does not make me your problem. I signed up for this when I went travelling with the Doctor and Rose. It was my decision and I refuse to let anyone else suffer because of it." She told him, defiantly standing up, coughing and bending over slightly, grabbing her stomach. She leant on the sides of the ship and looked up with a deep breath. "Now, take care of my ship Captain Con Man." She warned him jokingly as Jack reluctantly stepped back.

"Be back in 5 minutes." He told her and she smiled at him, pretending to roll her eyes before waving and then diverting her attention to the AI she was now Captain of.

"Hello Computer? Could you teleport me to the room I told you to track?" She asked and she was gone without a goodbye.

 **10 minutes later:**

"Why did Valarie teleport back first?" Rose asked, leaning on the hull of the ship.

"The nanogenes he used to fix me up, they locked onto my DNA signature and the ship needed a pilot. It sensed incoming, probably the bombs and teleported me back. Jack came after he saw what had happened but I had already stabilised everything. I just had to leave him so he could work on getting you two back." Valarie explained.

"Nanogenes?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yeah, hanging from a barrage balloon thousands of feet above London and you think I wouldn't get at least one cut?" Valarie asked, showing him her hands.

"Your DNA as in human DNA? I forgot about that." The Doctor smiled.

"Wait, so if it locked onto human DNA why didn't it take me? I mean, I know every DNA is different but I'm human." Rose asked, finding the flaw in Valarie's lie.

"Because it's something to do with my blood type? I have weird blood." Valarie spoke, not being able to think of anything else. She had said she wouldn't tell Rose about what happened and she still wouldn't.

"What blood type are you?" Rose asked, making Valarie swallow as she looked at Jack for help.

"O Negative." He answered as Valarie nodded along.

"O Negative." She repeated, not knowing if it was true or not but just nodding along.

"This is a Chula ship." The Doctor spoke up, looking around.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter." Jack replied and Valarie's blush turned to an accusing look as he ducked back down into the bowels of the ship. "Only this one is dangerous." He added and Valarie crossed her arms.

"Chula Warship?" She asked, tilting her head and Jack nodded. "Idiot." She murmured, using his coat to slap him around the head.

"Ow!" He shouted and Valarie stuck her tongue out at him. "Very mature." He commended, ducking back down. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the nanogenes circled his hands.

"There's millions of them in here." Valarie explained gesturing around. "The nanogenes." She spoke as the Doctor looked at her with his intense stare.

"Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulkhead's sealed, check you out for damage, and fix any physical flaws." He explained to the captivated Rose who was watching, in awe of them. The Doctor flicked his hand and they dispersed. "Take us the crash site." He ordered to Jack. "I need to see your space junk." He told him.

"Soon as I get the nav-com back online." Jack conditioned. "Make yourselves comfortable." He invited, nodding to the two of them suggestively. "Carry on with whatever it was you were… doing." He finished.

"We were talking about dancing." The Doctor spoke up.

"Didn't look like talking." Valarie cut in.

"Didn't feel like dancing." Rose finished. Valarie walked over to the chair which Jack was sitting in and moved around it, reaching a button on the ceiling which brought the computer online.

"Get out." She told Jack who looked at her offended. "Get out." She repeated. "I can get this thing online in 5 minutes flat. You want to make yourself useful, go and entertain the guests." She told him, nodding the silent Rose and Doctor. Jack dramatically groaned and got out. "Thank you. Much appreciated dear." She smiled as he walked away. He grinned, a bit chuffed with himself and Valarie laughed, sitting down.

"Hey, how's it going?" He flirted with Rose, leaning of the side of the hull looking at her as Valarie got to work on the nav-com.

"Fine." She smiled back, showing off her teeth in a beautiful smile. Valarie looked back and smiled, wondering if the Doctor would get jealous. "So you're trying to con the Time Agency?" She asked.

"And he used to be one of them!" Valarie called back from under the control panel, her voice muffled because of the wires in her mouth. She held the remote under her armpit as she tried to sync up the controls.

"If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money." Jack sighed, obviously tired of the disapproval. Valarie came up at his words, her arms supporting her as she hung from the grating.

"For what then?" She asked, startling him.

"I thought you were working?" He asked and Valarie shrugged, the moving of her arms meaning the remote fell. She let out a sound of surprise and dropped back in to pick it up before putting it on the grating on top to keep it safe.

"I'm doing both. Still 4 minutes to go." She smiled, bringing up a few wires and pulling herself up, sitting on the grating to listen to his story.

He sighed before sitting back down in the chair Valarie was leaning by on the floor. "Woke up one morning when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen 2 years of my memories. I'd like them back." He spoke bitterly, the revelation making Valarie drop the wires.

"Sorry." She apologised, scooping them up, although no one was really listening to her.

"They stole your memories?" Rose asked, entranced with his story.

"Two years of my life." He sighed, leaning back. "No idea what I did." He emphasised. "Your friend over there doesn't trust me and for all I know, he's right not to." He swallowed, looking around.

"Ok, we're good to go!" Valarie jumped up, breaking the silence when she heard the beeping of the nav-com. Jack swivelled round and she replaced the panel, getting up next to him. "Jack, you alright?" She asked, placing a tentative coated hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, good enough I guess." He mused, setting the controls. Valarie smiled slightly at him, trying to muster some courage when she let out a pained breath, closing her eyes and holding her stomach again. "You?" He asked, trying not to raise any alarm as Rose looked to the Doctor. Valarie grit her teeth, pretending to smile.

"Fine, yeah. Completely fine." She breathed, opening her eyes and getting up again. She swallowed and saw Jack's face, lined with worry. "Fine." She emphasised and he nodded warily.

"The crash site?" Jack asked, turning back around.

"Yes." Valarie confirmed and they set on course, the ride silent and gloomy at first. Once they got out, everyone was in a much cheerier mood, as cheery as could be in the circumstances. They walked into the railway station and leant by the stacks of seed, Valarie staying behind in the ship of her own accord. She had patched up earpieces and hacked into the security camera so she could run surveillance from the ship, not wanting to risk hurting anyone else. She watched as they hit their first roadblock, guards.

"Well there it is. Hey, they've got Algy on duty. Must be important." Jack saw, noting it down.

"Ok, there's cut barbed wire. Someone else had tried to get in here and you can use that." Valarie told them and the Doctor and Rose looked up.

"Nancy!" They shouted together.

"Keep your voice down! What are you talking about?" She whispered furiously into their ear as they ducked down to keep out of sight.

"Nancy, she's a young girl of about 15/16. Check for earlier traces of anything, she could've been caught." The Doctor told Valarie who got to work right away, cutting the sound on the earpieces before vomiting violently into a bucket she'd found. She wiped it away quickly as the computer brought up the information and she scanned it, switching the communications back on. "You alright?" The Doctor asked, not having said anything about the gas mask infection until then.

"Fine." She dismissed. "Yes, from the heat signature and height looks like a girl, about 4/5 feet tall, seems a bit older than you said but apart from that it matches." Valarie told them, trying to keep her voice calm and not as heavy and jolting as she knew it must be.

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. The heat scanners trace her to the barbed wire where she seems to have cut it, then she got to the bomb but her signal gets mixed after that. She must've got taken away with the guards." Valarie deduced, thinking out loud.

"We've got to get past." The Doctor resolved, looking at the guards.

"Are the words, "Distract the guard?" Heading in my general direction?" Rose asked, adjusting her hair.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Jack interrupted.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Rose assured and Valarie cut off the sound so she could again vomit violently.

"Don't wait up!" He shouted, walking off which Valarie heard once she put the sound back on from her end to cut in, talking to only Jack.

"Don't be too long, I think we're going to need an extra person soon." She hinted, hoping he would understand it wasn't long until she transformed. Valarie heard two conversations going on at once and cut off the Doctor and Rose's. She knew it was only about what he was hinting and she already knew about it. 2012 wasn't that underdeveloped, they had moved on, nobody cared about that kind of thing. At least, not her.

"Hey tiger, how's it hanging?" Jack asked, walking up to the guard.

"Mummy?" 'Algy' asked, turning around to Jack.

"Algy, old sport it's me." Jack told him.

"Mummy?" The guard spoke again, this time less uncertain.

"It's me, Jack!" He spoke again.

"Jack, I don't think that's Algy anymore." Valarie warned, sending Jack into hyper mode as he tried to shake him out of it.

"Jack? Are you my… mummy?" The guard asked.

"Algy! Algy!" He shouted as the guard dropped to his knees, the transformation beginning. "Valarie, turn off the cameras." Jack warned as he got no response. "Valarie!" He shouted.

"Stay back!" The Doctor shouted.

"You men, stay away!" Jack shouted, giving up, knowing Valarie was already watching. He was right. The footage was grainy and not too good but there was no mistaking the groaning as a gas mask came out of his mouth, his eyes widening and the flesh and bone changing. Algy was laying on the ground once it was done, showing no signs of life at all.

"The effect's becoming airborne, accelerating." The Doctor explained as he and Rose caught up.

"What's keeping us safe?" Rose asked.

"Nothing." The Doctor revealed, making Valarie choke with sobs.

"Valarie?" Rose asked, hearing the noise.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a little bit of feedback." She lied, her voice still shaky. The air-raid siren started again and Jack changed the subject, much to Valarie's gratitude.

"Ah, here they come again." He noted, diverting the attention.

"All we need." Rose breathed, looking to the sky. "Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?" Rose asked, pointing to the ground.

"Never mind about that, if the contaminant's airborne now, there's hours left." The Doctor spoke, dismissing her question.

"Till what?" Valarie asked, her voice steadying.

"Till nothing." The Doctor answered. "Forever! For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?" He asked diverting the subject.

"Um, yeah. Sound waves are projecting off of that small shack beside you." Valarie told them, scanning the area as she choked back more sobs. "Rock a bye baby" was being sung by a young voice repeating itself as the Doctor poked his head in, telling her to keep singing with his hand gestures.

"#Rock a bye baby on the tree tops.#" She sang again. "#When the wind blows, the cradle will rock.#" Her voice was surprisingly soothing. Like a mother's. Jack and Rose followed, watching as the Doctor pulled out his sonic, moving to the handcuffs, restraining her to the table leg. Once the Doctor finished, he held out a hand to help her up and they all walked out of the shack silently. They moved to the 'bomb' and lifted the sheet.

"You see? Just an ambulance." Jack defended again.

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy asked, being held in Rose's arm as she comforted her.

"It's hard to explain… it's from another world." Rose told her as she rubbed her arms soothingly.

"They've been trying to get in." Jack noted.

"Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon." The Doctor told him, looking down at the metal husk as Jack fiddled with the control panel. "What are you doing?" He asked, watching him.

"The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it." He explained, working on the control panel when sparks erupted from it. "Didn't happen last time." He excused, combating the Doctor's pointed glare.

"It hadn't crashed last time, there'll be emergency protocols." The Doctor explained, watching him try again.

"Doctor, what is that?" Rose asked, looking in front of them at a red flashing light. "Doctor!" Rose shouted as she saw the first set of gates being broken open.

"Captain, secure those gates." The Doctor ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" He shouted, losing his patience. "Nancy where did you cut the wires?" The Doctor asked, turning to the young girl.

"Um, over there." She pointed and the Doctor threw Rose his sonic screwdriver.

"Show Rose. Setting 2428-D." He instructed, moving back to the control panel.

"What?" Rose asked, running after Nancy.

"Reattaches barbed wire. Go!" The Doctor shouted, securing the area. "How long have you got?" The Doctor asked Valarie who sobbed.

"Not long Mummy." She speaks before clapping a hand over her mouth.

"You've got to get down here. If I can get a cure, you have to be here when it happens." The Doctor instructs and Valarie used the teleport and transported down where Jack and the Doctor were.

"It's empty. Look at it." He talks to the Doctor, sliding it open.

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops?" The Doctor asked. "Valarie?" He asked.

"Um, nanogenes!" She shouted, as she uncertainly stumbled towards them.

"It wasn't empty Captain." The Doctor told him. "There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species." He told them as Valarie held her stomach, tears flooding her face.

"Oh God." Jack let out, realising what he had done.

"Getting it now, are we?" He asked, patronising him. "When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them. Ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child. Probably killed earlier that night. And wearing a gas mask." He told them as they pieced everything together.

"And they brought him back to life?" Nancy asked hopefully, knowing it was Jamie who died and having returned from securing the perimeter.

"They can do that?" Rose asked, excitedly having returned with her.

"What's life?" The Doctor asked, crossing his arms. "Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene." He boasted. "One problem though." He stopped. "These nanogenes, they're nothing like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on, they do what they're programmed to do - they patch it up. Can't tell what's gas mask and what's skull but they do their best." He commended, his voice getting dangerously low and angry.

"Then off they fly, off they go - work to be done. Because you see, now they think they know what people should look like. And it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child, looking for its mother. And nothing in the world can stop it!" He shouted, angry at his non-solution.

"I didn't know." Jack defended himself, getting off the shell. They all sit down, defeated and Nancy goes up to Valarie, whose fall to the ground in exhaustion and pain.

"Are you alright?" She asks, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, fine." Valarie lied, gritting her teeth as another shockwave of pain ran through her.

"I'm Nancy." She introduced, holding out a gloved hand for her to shake.

"Valarie." She introduced back, shaking it.

"Is he going to do it? Is the Doctor going to save us?" She asked, fear obvious in her voice.

"Yes. The entire time I've been with him he has. He saves everyone he can. We have to be strong but he can. We just have to be strong." Valarie reassured as the girl leaned into her for comfort. Valarie put an arm around her, holding her close but being careful to not touch her with flesh. "Don't worry Nancy, it will be alright. I promise. Just be strong." She whispered.

"I hope I can." The girl replied, her voice cracking with the weight of everything.

"How old are you?" Valarie asked comfortingly before letting out a groan and letting go of her quickly, the pain overwhelming her. "Listen Nancy, you need to get away from me. I've been infected, you can't tell the others. Run away from me, go find Rose." She told Nancy who seemed to respond right away, getting up with a reluctant and apologetic look on her face, turning around to find Rose before she noticed something.

"Rose!" She shouted, grabbing the Londoner's attention as she ran towards her. They both saw the gas mask people coming towards them in large groups and Rose ran to the Doctor in hopes of warning him before seeing the red, flashing light.

"It's bringing the gas mask people here isn't it?" She asked, putting it together.

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling in the troops." The Doctor explained further.

"But the gas mask people aren't troops." Rose defended.

"They are now. This is a battlefield ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, program you." He told her.

"That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing." She pieced together.

"It's a full equipped Chula warrior. Yes." He answered, the problem final and definite, clear but what was not clear was a solution to the problem. Valarie groaned again, Jack rushing to help her. "All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical 4 year old, looking for his mummy and now there's an army of them." He told them.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" She told him as he helped her up.

"I'm not touching you with flesh and we're all already going to die anyway, what's the point?" Jack retorted, as Valarie groaned, leaning into Jack as she tried to stand.

"Jack, go. Run. Run. Ja-" Valarie groaned again, falling to her knees. "Mummy?" She asked, tears falling down her cheeks. Jack rushed to pick her up again but the Doctor pulled him back.

"It's too late Jack. We need to work on a cure." He told him, holding him back as he watched as tears rolled down her face.

"Mummy?" She asked, looking up in fear before collapsing, the transformation taking place as she slept. Her mouth opened to reveal the gas mask, forcing its way up her throat and her eyes widened until they touched the mask, flesh and bone becoming one. She slept soundly seeming as if nothing had happened, just a gas mask on her face but Jack knew it wasn't real. She was gone. From that moment on, Valarie Waters was gone. And it was all Jack's fault.

9


	14. Chapter 14

Series 1: Episode 10: The Doctor Dances P3:

"Valarie!" Rose shouted, running towards the gas masked woman. The Doctor pulled her back as well, both the Captain and the Londoner limp in his arms as they saw the soldier on the floor.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Nancy asked, looking towards the gas mask people as she took Rose in her arms, comforting her, much the way a mother would.

"Good little soldiers. Waiting for their commander." The Doctor replied, looking around.

"The Child." Jack spoke, remembering as he took a breath and one last look at the soldier on the floor and turned his back.

"Jamie." Nancy remembered.

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"Not the Child, Jamie." Nancy corrected.

"So how long until the bomb falls?" Rose asked, looking up from her hands as she stood in Nancy's arms.

"Any second." Jack spoke, agitated as he hoped for a cure.

"What's the matter Captain?" The Doctor asked, getting angry again. "Bit close to the volcano for you?" He asked, walking past him.

"He's just a little boy." Nancy spoke, looking towards them.

"I know." The Doctor spoke, going to the centre.

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy." Nancy spoke, letting Rose go to Jack who comforted her, putting an arm around her, taking her in as he festered in his own guilt.

"I know." The Doctor repeated. "There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy." He smiled at the beauty of it. "And this little boy can." He spoke, taking a breath.

"So what do we do Doc?" Jack asked, trying to snap out of it.

"I don't know." The Doctor emphasised, leaving everyone to sigh, their minds going frantic with worry.

"It's my fault." Nancy started to cry.

"No." The Doctor started.

"It is, it's all my fault." She affirmed.

"How can it be your…?" He trailed off, interrupted by the child.

"Mummy?" It asked, all of the others joining in. All of them started to say it as Nancy cried to herself and Valarie's words came back. "Seems a bit older than you said." She spoke, the words echoing in the Doctor's mind as he pieced everything together. The gas mask people were reacting to Nancy's unhappiness.

"Nancy what age are you?" He asked, moving towards her. "20? 21? Older than you look yes?" He asked, waiting for a response as Nancy ceased her tears and nodded in shuddering breaths.

"Doctor, that bomb? We've got seconds." Jack told him, watching as the Doctor kept talking.

"You can teleport us out of here!" Rose offered, the idea not as appealing as before when she saw Valarie still motionless on the ground. "I'll take her. It doesn't take that long right? We can find some cure and we'll both be fine." Rose theorised, moving towards the immobile gas mask woman.

"No Rose!" The Doctor shouted as Rose bent down to hold her. As she did, the woman moved, getting up. The Doctor pulled Rose away and they stood back as she walked robotically to join the troop, all standing together on the other side of the gates.

"Not you guys. The nav-com's back online, going to take too long to override the protocols." Jack explained, watching her walk away. "And there goes our only chance." He sighed, resisting the urge to go after her, knowing it was useless.

"So it's Volcano Day. Do what you've got to do." The Doctor ordered.

"Jack?" Rose asked, confused at this earlier agreement the both of them had arranged, never seeing it. He didn't say a word as he teleported, back to his ship, leaving them all there. The last glimpse Rose got was an apologetic look before he looked over to the woman wearing his coat but she wasn't the one he'd given it to. Then he was gone too.

"How old were you 5 years ago? 15? 16?" The Doctor asked, still sticking with the age thing. "Old enough to give birth anyway." The Doctor revealed, solving the mystery. "He's not your brother is he?" He asked, receiving a watery shake of the head as confirmation. "Teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him." The Doctor finished, his grandiose deduction speech over. The gates crashed open and there stood the army of gas mask people, the woman once known as Valarie joining them.

"Are you my mummy?" They asked altogether, as one voice even the ones they knew and loved being able to be picked out from the crowd. Jamie and Valarie. Now the Child and the Woman.

"He's going to keep asking Nancy. He's never going to stop. Tell him." The Doctor urged, watching as Nancy burst into more sobs, looking down. "Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me, and tell him." The Doctor left it there, moving back as Nancy sobbed harder, trying to think of what to do.

"Are you my mummy?" The Child asked again, moving forwards. Nancy took a breath and moved towards him. "Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"Yes. Yes I am your mummy." Nancy breathed, standing in the smoke and dust of the bombs.

"Mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes."

"Are you my mummy?"

"He doesn't understand, there's not enough of him left." The Doctor raked a hand through his hair as he watched Nancy on her knees, trying to convince her son she was there.

"I am your mummy." Nancy repeated. "I will always be your mummy." She affirmed, her voice stronger and steadier. "I'm so sorry." She breathed, giving him a hug. As they embraced, the nanogenes circled around them. "I am so, so sorry." She whispered again, holding her son tight.

"What's happening?" Rose asked, whispering to the Doctor as they watched. "Doctor it's changing her, we should-" She began but was interrupted by the Doctor.

"Shh!" He stopped her, putting an arm in front to make sure she stayed there. "Come on please." He whispered as the nanogenes circled again. "Come on, you clever little nanogenes! Figure it out!" He shouted, getting excited. "The mother, she's the mother!" He spoke to the light, hoping it could hear him. "It's got to be enough information, figure it out!" He whisper-shouted, leaning forwards.

"What's happening?" Rose asked, looking at the light.

"See?" The Doctor asked, putting an arm around Rose and pointing towards them. "Recognising the same DNA!" He showed her, pointing at the nanogenes. A few seconds later, the Child released Nancy, throwing her onto the floor, exactly the same as she was before. The Doctor and Rose rushed forwards and the Doctor stopped in front of the Child, his hands apart. "Oh come on! Give me a day like this! Give me this one!" He pleaded with no one in particular, reaching down to lift the gas mask off of the small face to reveal ashen blond hair and innocent small blue eyes. They looked up into the Doctor's and he laughed happily as Nancy gasped in delight, seeing what had happened. "Ha-ha, ha-ha!" He shouted, lifting Jamie into the air happily. "Welcome back! 20 years to pop music, you're going to love it!" He shouted, smiling into the happy face.

"What happened?" Nancy asked, overjoyed as she ran to her son. Rose giggled as well, smiling at the reunion.

"The nanogenes recognised the superior information. The parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha!" He shouted, laughing as he handed her Jamie back. "Mother knows best!" He declared happily, watching as they two embraced.

"Oh Jamie!" Nancy sobbed happily as she hugged the child. The Doctor walked in front of them and snapped his fingers, the nanogenes coming back and circling his hands.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, watching him.

"Software patch." He replied. "I'm going to email the upgrade. You want moves Rose? I'll give you moves." He smiled, throwing his hands forwards towards the other gas mask people. The light circled them as well and they dropped to the floor. "Everybody lives Rose! Just this once, everybody lives!" He shouted in glee, throwing his hands in the air. The people got up, their gas masks gone and Rose gasped in delight. They all started to look around, trying to figure out where they were and through the crowd, the Doctor could see a navy blue coat with a badge on it, showing the bravery of a soldier. Valarie was back.

"Excuse me. Doctor?" She asked, moving around and one person pointed her to doctor Constantine. She shook her head, moving around again.

"Looking for a Doctor?" The Doctor asked, projecting his voice as Valarie heard, making her way through the crowd. She saw him and ran towards them, the coat flying out behind her.

"Doctor!" She laughed, jumping into his outstretched arms as he spun her around. Rose was next and it was a happy reunion. The Doctor just had a few notes to add. He walked over to Doctor Constantine, still smiling.

"Doctor Constantine, who never left his patients. Back on your feet constant doctor." He smiled, helping him up. "World doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit." He patted him on the back. "These are your patients. All better now." He gestured around him.

"Yes, yes so it seems." The doctor agreed. "They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Now, is there any particular reason for that?" He asked, turning to the mysterious man with the same professionalism he always had, only this time with a smile.

"Yeah well you know, cutbacks." The Doctor smiled, laughing at his observation. "Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured." He told him, knowing the nanogenes cured everything. "Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Ok?" He asked, patting him on the arm and running back to Rose and Valarie.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked, hugging Valarie for the 5th time.

"You know, you sounded like Jackie just then." The Doctor cut in, saving Valarie from another round of lectures. Rose panicked for a moment before deciding she knew how her mother felt then and smiling at it while Valarie tucked her in her arm, smiling thankfully at the Doctor.

"Right you lot! Lots to do! Beat the Germans, save the world! Don't forget the welfare state!" The Doctor shouted, standing on top of the Chula ambulance. "Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everyone's clear." He spoke, messing with the controls panels, watching as everyone cleared out, back to their lives, being that defiant country that says no when everyone else can't. "History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?" The Doctor asked, throwing his hands about.

"Usually the first in line." Rose quipped, making the Doctor laugh. They all waited until everyone was clear and saying their last goodbyes to the heroic Nancy and Jamie.

"Doctor? Where's the bomb?" Valarie asked, looking up to the sky. The Doctor smiled mischievously, holding up his watch.

"3…2…1!" He timed, watching as the bomb whistled to the ground before being stopped at the last moment by Jack's ship and the light field he used to save Valarie.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted, sitting on top of the bomb and catching their attention.

"Good lad!" The Doctor shouted happily.

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long!" He shouted to them.

"Change of plan! Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?" The Doctor asked, shouting back as Jack gave him a salute in confirmation.

"Hey Captain Con Man!" Valarie shouted, getting his attention and a charming smile as he realised she was ok.

"Yes Captain Laser Beam Ma'am!" He acknowledged with a small salute.

"You're going to need your coat back! It's cold in space!" She shouted, taking it off. "Now, if I'm right, I can send it to you by putting it here!" She placed in the correct position and the coat was placed on top of the bomb Jack was sitting on.

"Keep it! It's colder at night!" He shouted back, dropping it through the light field and Valarie caught it with a smile and small salute back. "Rose!"

"Yeah?" She asked, moving forwards.

"Goodbye! And by the way, love the shirt!" He added, making Rose proudly shuffle it as Valarie nodded thankfully at him. "Valarie?" He called, as Valarie stood to attention. "Love the name!" He told her and she laughed, tipping her head slightly as she raked a hand through her hair.

"Thanks." She smiled, realising she'd never introduced herself. "And Jack?" She asked, calling him back.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Turned out alright in the end didn't it?" She asked, trying to be brave.

"Yeah, I guess it did." He smiled, knowing it was probably their last meeting.

"Take care of my ship!" She called, trying to think of enough words to end the friendship.

"I will!" He called back with a smile before disappearing. "Valarie!" He called again as she had turned away, appearing again. "Be back in 5 minutes!" He finished, disappearing again as Valarie was about to say something but couldn't find the words, instead choosing to watch as the ship sped away, gone into the sky.

"The nanogenes will clean up their mess and switch themselves off because I told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help… Ditto." The Doctor spoke, finishing all loose ends.

"How did you know he would take care of the bomb?" Rose asked as they walked back to the TARDIS. Valarie was silent, thinking about Jack.

"Psychology." He smiled, gesturing to Nancy and Jamie behind them. Rose and the Doctor talked happily as they entered the TARDIS and then Valarie spoke up.

"What about Captain Jack?" Valarie asked, holding the banister as she walked along, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Yeah Doctor, why did he say goodbye?" Rose asked, sensing there was something else going on.

 **In the ship:**

"Ok computer, how long can we keep the bomb in stasis?" Jack asked, moving to the chair.

"Stasis decaying at 90% cycle." The lady spoke, the news not welcome to Jack's ears as he realised how fast he was going to have to think. "Detonation in 3 minutes."

"Can we jettison it?" He asked, hoping it would be a yes as he thought through all of his options.

"Any attempt to jettison the device will precipitate detonation." The lady replied, not seeming bothered by her words. "100% probability."

"We could stick it in an escape pod?" He suggested, getting desperate.

"There is no escape pod on board."

"Ok, see the flaw in that. I'll get in the escape pod." He spoke, knowing full well he was doomed but not wanting to go without trying everything.

"There is no escape pod on board."

"Did you check everywhere?" He asked, his voice getting louder.

"Affirmative."

"UNDER THE SINK?" He shouted, out of options.

"Affirmative."

"Ok, out of 100 exactly how dead am I?"

"Termination of Captain Jack in under two minutes, 100% probability."

"Lovely, thanks. Good to know the numbers."

"You're welcome."

"Ok, then. Think we'd better initiate emergency protocol 417." He emphasised, not wanting to get this wrong.

"Affirmative." She replied and a nice cocktail appeared on the table, ready for him to pick up. He sighed, taking a sip and relaxing in his chair.

"A little too much vermouth." He critiqued. "See if I come here again." He laughed, mixing the olive around in the glass. "Funny thing… Last time I was sentenced to death, I ordered 4 hyper-vodkas for my breakfast. All a bit of a blur after that. Woke up in bed with both my executioners. Mmm, lovely couple. They stayed in touch. Can't say that about most executioners." He smiled thoughtfully, chewing the olive slowly to enjoy it. He gave up, throwing his hand in the air before it came back to rest on his leg. "Anyway… thanks for everything, computer." He thanked, holding his glass up. "It's been great." He smiled, taking a sip and awaiting his death when he heard the familiar sound of Glenn Miller's music drifting from a box.

"Well come on then!" Valarie shouted through the doors of the TARDIS, parked perfectly inside the ship. Jack put down his glass and ran into the room, shocked to see it was bigger on the inside as Rose and the Doctor practiced dancing with Rose leading and Valarie watching in amusement.

"And one way, and the other. Now spin." She instructed, both looking down at their feet. "Ok, try and spin me again but this time, don't get my arm up my back! No extra points for a half nelson." Rose critiqued, making Valarie laugh, shaking her head. "Something funny?" Rose asked.

"No, nothing. Absolutely nothing." She smiled, her tongue poking out as she mimicked Rose who was watching her with her own charismatic persona.

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff." The Doctor thought, shaking his head. "Close the door will you? Her ship's about to blow up there's going to be a draft!" The Doctor instructed as Jack followed the orders quickly, moving to the doors.

He looked at Valarie and mouthed, "Her ship?" teasing her as she winked with a smile.

"Welcome to the TARDIS." The Doctor smiled, fiddling with the controls.

"Much bigger on the inside." Jack commented and Valarie smiled, draping an arm around him, guiding him to the middle this time, reminiscent of their time on top of her ship.

"It should be, time lord tech, much better than anything I have." She moaned slightly, looking at the Doctor again with her puppy eyes.

"No." He stopped before she could say anything and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is… you may cut in." Rose smiled, walking down the steps and bringing Valarie and Jack together in the middle, her arm dropping to hold hands instead.

"Wait, I can't dance!" Valarie spoke up and Rose smiled at her. "Shut up." She quipped and Rose laughed.

"What? I didn't say anything." She feigned innocence. "Jack, can you dance?" She asked, turning to him as he finished looking around (namely at Valarie).

"Yeah, sure I can lead." He offered, holding out a hand for her to take and bowing low, kissing the back of it as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well, there we go then." Rose smiled, standing back.

"By the way, I'm pretty sure you could dance perfectly well on the ship." Jack whispered as they were left alone.

"Yeah well, that was on the ship. This is in the ship. Different place, different time." Valarie tried, excusing the massive plot-holes in her story with another bad excuse. Jack just laughed, fully aware of what she was trying to do.

"Well, I've just got to recreate that as best I can then don't I?" He asked, pulling her close as she laughed in spite of herself.

"How did I not see that coming?" She asked, knowing about his flirting nature. He just shrugged, keeping her close.

"Rose! I've just remembered!" The Doctor called, excited about something.

"What?" She asked as everyone turned to look at him.

"I can dance! I can dance!" He repeated, jumping about as the music changed to 'In the mood' by Glenn Miller.

"Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack and Valarie might like this dance." Rose spoke, dashing his good cheer slightly.

"I'm sure he would Rose, I'm absolutely certain, but what about you?" He asked, holding out a hand as Rose giggled, running up to take it as Jack and Valarie danced as well. All of them going around the TARDIS console in their pairs, Jack leading with Valarie and being gentle, making it easy as it was her first time. Neither's eyes never left each other's, both pairs ending with dips and then bringing their respective partners up for breaths with everyone laughing in the happy TARDIS.

7


End file.
